Maximum Generation 2
by God's servent
Summary: if you read this and like it then i am telling you now that i am satring it over again. if you havent read this, please read my new one. havent gotten the new one up yet.
1. Saxim's opening

**1**

**I don't own Maximum Ride or the Charecters. I do own the fake charecters that I made up in the story, unless James Patson makes a story about Max's daughter. But, till then, I own the fake charecters! YAY! AND! MR3 COMES OUT TOMMROW!!!!!!!!! If i'm copying anyone, I am SSSSOOOOOO sorry! I do not mean to copy people!**

She wanted to be Max. She wanted to be the hero Max was. She wanted to be as strong and brave as Max. And in her mind, she was. But in reality, she wasn't ever going to be as strong and brave as Max. She wasn't ever going to be the hero her mom was.unless...

**Sam's POV**

I clicked a button on my computer. The viedo came on the screen and I lowered the window. I started to play a game. My wings stuck to my body from the sweet. Even though I was inside, the summer heat still got to me. I pulled the back of my shirt to give my wings some room as they pulled away from me. How I would love to snap out my wings and fly. I heard the sound of a video game coming from the living room. My brother was playing his gamecube. A normal day for me.

My mother has told me about her and the flock since I was 7. She always told me that I was a bird kid though. I only fly at night. When no ones looking.

I wish I was only _half_ as cool as my mom. She perfers to be called Max. So, I prefer to be called Sam. I'm 13 years old, and Max and Fang are my parents. After they saved the world, they found out about their real identateis. Who their perants were,who they were, and everything else. They were even told how their lives might have been if they were never taken by the School. I wonder what my life would be like if the School had taken me?

Don't get me wrong. I love my life and my family. But, I'm always...bored and daydreaming. I wish for the excitement my mom and dad. But I don't want the pain. I'm to weak. I should be strong. But, I'm not. I'm hypotonic. I was born with mucels, but they were as strong as paper. If I exersice every day, which I do, they should be normal. Not normal like, what they should be becuase I'm a bird kid. Normal like, a normal person. And, my mom was a total tomboy. I'm...not.I'm not the girly,whimpy, "Oh no! I broke a nail" type. But, I love pink, fluffy stuff. And I love animals. I'm not Max. And I can't be.

I have a normal life.I go to school. I have friends. I have homework. Wish I didn't have that. I go swimming. But, I have to wear a t-shirt over my swimsuites. They don't make bird kid swimsiutes that cover the wings. At times, I can be as sarcastic as my mother. A good example is me and my two best buds.

"ANDI!" I said.

She had just managed to take my book. It was the book my mom gave me. Well, the book my mom and dad gave me. They let me read the Maximum Ride books. I love to read. My friend held the book over her head, which had multipule braids. My other best bud, Roxie, was laughing.

"COME ON! GIVE IT BACK!" I said.

"You didn't say to who!" Andi said as she gave the book to Roxie, who had blond hair that was layed.

"I did say who to give it to!" I said.

"No you didn't!" Roxie said.

"I said Give it back! Roxie never had it." I explained. "And,if you weren't so blond,you both would know that it means give it to me!"

"I'm not blond!" Andi said.

"You died it so it's blond!"

She smacked me. I smacked her. I looked around. Roxie was gone.

"ROXIE!" I yelled.

She was running away to the other side of the canopy that we eat lunch under. I chased her. I'm fast. Not as fast Max. But I love to run. I caught up with Roxie and wrapped my arm around her neck.

"Give it back or I'll slap you so hard you'll feal it when your fifty!" I thretened.

"I'll live with the pain!" She said.

"Then I'll rip your spine out and beat you with it!"

I hate using that. It's my mom's line. I prefer my lines. I don't like to copy people. She gave the book back. But that's not the point. I can sound and act just like my mom. But I'm to diffrent to be her.

I know. Where is the rest of the flock. I don't know. except for Angel. She loves my mom so much! They kept in touch over the years. I know Angel and her daughters. 7 year old Lilly and the baby, Betty. The baby is almost a year old. And Lilly can be as sweat and kind as Angel. But Lilly's catch pharse is "I can do this!" Angel depended on Max and did what Max said. Lilly thinks she can do anything. You tell her "Don't do that, wait for an adults help." She says "I can do this!" Just the way she is. But she loves me like Angel loves Max. The first few times I left her house, she cryed 'cus she wanted me to stay.

Anyways, I always thought I would have a normal life. My mom wanted a normal life, and I want her life! The not normal life! That's what's cool. That's what I want. No place to go and I have to find my home! I have to find safety and food and FIGHT for my lifeThat's what I want. To be Maximum Ride.

It starts here. Feel free to stop reading anytime you want. But if ya do, you won't know why your not in a cage right now.

Saxim and Lilly Fly


	2. It starts

**2**

**I don't own Maximum Ride or the Charecters. I do own the fake charecters that I made up in the story, unless James Patson makes a story about Max's daughter. But, till then, I own the fake charecters! YAY! AND! MR3 COMES OUT TODAY!!!!!!!!! If i'm copying anyone, I am SSSSOOOOOO sorry! I do not mean to copy people! Sorry about spelling mistakes, but i don't have spell check and i can't spell to save my life!**

**Sam's POV**

I was walking to Lilly's house. Angel and my mom had set up a play date for me and Lilly. I'm to old for 'play dates' but, Ilove going to play with Lilly! She is so cute. And I know that I'll hear "I can do this!" at least once. I knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" Lilly's excited voice filled my ears.

I heard her running to the door. It flew open and Lilly wrapped her skinny arms around my waist. I don't think she even looked at who was at the door.

"Oh, Sam!" She said. "I missed you soooo much!"

"We saw each Saturday!" I said.

It was Monday. School had just gotten out for summer vacation. Lilly grabbed my hand and pulled me to her play room.

"Hello Sam!" Angel said as I walked in.

"Godd Morning Mrs.Halo!" I said.

Isn't that something. Her last name is Halo. Angel Halo. That's nice. Angel had Betty. Lilly dragged me into a small room with toys and a tv and a small pink tabel for toddlers. It had a rocking chair too.

"Lets watch tv!" Lilly said.

"Ok." I replied.

Lilly grabbed a bunch of movies. Happy Feet,The emperors new groov, and Snow White the dvd special edition.

"You pick!" she said.

I grabbed the movies and set them on the floor. Lilly and I sat down. I pull some paper from my back pack and covered the movies.

"ok." I said. "I'll close my eyes and you mix them up. I'll point to one and we'll watch that."

I closed my eyes and Lilly mixed them up. I had to make sure Lilly wasn't looking to see which movie was which.I cracked my eyes open. She was looking for Happy Feet. I closed my eyes.

"Pick!" she said.

I moved my finger in a circel and went to one of the other two. I'm not letting her cheat. I cracked my eyes open just a smigen. She was moving Happy Feet to were my finger was going. I put my finger on it. I reveled the movie and before I could blink, Lilly put it in. She is so cute! I got in the rocking chair and she sat in my lap. She song to every song. And danced!

"Lunch!" Angel yelled.

We walked in to the kitchen. Well, I walked. Lilly ran. When we got our plates Lilly asked her mom "Can we let our wings out?"

"Are the blinds closed?"

"Yes."

"No one is out side?"

"No one!"

"You won't star yelling about your wings?"

"NOPE!"

"Fine."

"Yay!" Lilly yelled.

"Sam,Make sure Lilly follows the rules I just gave her."

"Yes mam." Said as Lilly ran past me.

"Come on!"

"I'm coming."

We walked back to the play room. I look at the window. The blinds were open. I looked out the window. No one. I closed the blinds. Lilly snapped open her wings. I couldn't tell if they were white or blonde. They looked kinda like an in between color. White and Blonde. I opened my wings. They were light brown. Sometimes I put some dye at the tip of my feathers to make 'em look cool. I didn't do that now becuse I didn't want Angel to see and tell my mom. Mom and Dad say it's bad for my feathers. You won't tell them? Will you?

I bet your woundering what happend to depressed and sad me yesterday in chapter 1 aren't you? Well, I'm really a happy person. I just, don't like the fact that I can't me my mom. Lilly was lying up to the celing fan,which wasn't on, and puying stuffed animals on it. She was the proceding to spin the fan.

"Lilly stop! You could get hurt." I said.

"Please!" She said.

"No! Your gonna get hurt!"

"I can do this!"

There gose that famous phrase. Lilly picked up the toys and did it again. I grabbed all the toys that fell and put them on the little tabel.Lilly got mad,grabbed them,and did it again.

"Lilly!" I said. "At least ask your mom!"

"NO!" Lilly said. "I can do this!"

I thought that I would always have this life. But then, it happened. BANG! Gunshot.

"What was that?!" Lilly asked.

"Get down now!" I said.

Lilly flew to the floor and got behind me. Angel came in.

"Girls, go to the closet!" She said.

"Why?!" Lilly asked, fear showing in her small voice.

"Just do it!" she yelled.

We ran to the hallway closet. I pushed Liily inside and Angel grabbed my arm.

"Sam." She whispered. "There are erasers outside. You know about them right?" I nodded. "Garud the girls with your life!"

She gave me Betty and pushed me into the closet with Lilly. I looked down at Lilly. She was crying. I stroke her dirty blonde hair. People say that we look alike becuse we have the same eye color and we have freckels and her dirty blond hair matches my light brown hair. Her freckels are more noticabel. Mine are kinda, not that noticable but still not totaly invisabel.

"I'm scared!" Lilly said.

"Shh." I calmed her. "Just stay quite and we'll be ok."

"What about my mom?" Lilly said.

"Well-" I didn't have the heart to tell her the truth. Her mom could killed,taken to the School, or worse! "Your mom can fight those things!"

"What things?" Lilly asked.

She didn't know about the erasers.

"The bad guys." I said.

"She'll win? Right?" Lilly asked.

Now what? I can't lie and say she'll win. I can't tell her the truth and say I don't know. We heard a door break open.

"Don't talk anymore!" I said. "They'll hear us!"

She grabbed my leg real tight. I wrapped my arm around her small shoulders. We heard an evil voice.

"Were are they!" it boomed.

"I'll die before I tell you!" Angel yelled.

"That can be agranged." he said. Lilly cryed more. "Search the house!"

"I've kicked your butt before and I was six years old then! I'l kick your butt now!" Angel is good!

I noticed something. The closet door was cracked open just a smigen. And then I saw an eyes look through the crack! I heard an evil laugh.

"Hey! Boss! I found 'em!" it said.

"All of them!" Their 'Boss' said.

"All three of them!"

"Three?!"

"Ya! One two three!"

"Bring 'em here!"

The dorr ripped of it's hinges like a peel comeing off a banna! Lilly screached! The wolf thing grabbed me and pulled me out. Lilly backed away. Another wolf grabbed her. Three things ran through my system. Fear,Rage,and Adrenalin! But what could I do while holding a baby! We were dragged into the living room. The front door was on the ground in two pieces! Angel was held down by six erasers. Even thought it tokk one or two to hold me, eight were holding me.

"MAX?" One wolf thing said.

"LILLY! BETTY! SAM! GET AWAY! FIGHT! NOW!" Angel yelled.

"Sam?" The wolf leaned into me. "You look just like..." His voice trailed off. "Maximum!" he said.

"What?" I said,trying not to show fear. Didn't work.

"I know." He said. "Your Max's daughter."

I had to do something. I stepped on and erasers instep. Now I know why so many were on me. They thought I was my mom! From what I know, it's been around 19 years since my mom saved the world! I had to get away, but if they found out how weak I am, I'm toast. My hands felt light. Betty was gone!

"Betty!" Angel screamed.

Lilly cryed. She squirmed best she could. The one wolf laughed.

"Didn't your mommy teach you how to get out of this?" He said. "Didn't she teach you how to fight?"

"She taught me plenty!" I said.

"It dosen't look like it! Looks more like she forgot not to let her gaurd down. Looks like she got to use to the easy life!"

"SHUT UP!" I spat in his face.

"AAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DIDN'T SHE TEACH YOU ANYTHING! DON'T MESS WITH ME YOU LITTLE BRAT!" He screammed.

I had a smug grin.

"Aw! Your in paine! How cute! I guess you must be little Ari or his son, becuse you act just like Mom said you did!"

"Right! I am Ari and your mother is the fool that didn't teach you to chose your fights wisely!"

"Watch what you say about my mom!"

"And your dad was probaly the worst of the flock!"

"SHUT UP YOU FREAK!"

"Freak? Your the freak! Have you seen your wings!"

"At least I look human wolf boy!"

_SAM!_

Do I have a Voice?!

_It' Angel! Don't agravate him! He's way stronger! Elbow the eraser to your left in the ribs thats his weak spot! I'll tell you the rest as you go!_

_"ok!"_

Did I forget to mention that Abgel got some new powers over the years.She can send thoughts to me! I elbowed the eraser in the ribs. Dosen't matter how weak I am, a weak spot's a weak spot! I heard a crack. Did I do that?

_Right! NOSE!_

My left hand was now free to make his nose bleed. and break! I'm too weak to do that!

_No! your not! behind you! Stomach!_

He went down too. Angel told me what to do to who. IT WAS SO COOL! Ari laughed when the eight that were on me had fallen.

"Looks like your mom did something right for once!"

I opened my mouth but Angel cut me off.

_Don't do anything to make him mad! Just get Betty and I'll get Lilly!_

Angel did some kick butt moves to get the eraers off her. She sanpped out her angelic wings and flew for Lilly while I flew for Betty. She totaly wooped those erasers butts! Me. I launched myself at the first one I could. I had no clue what to do and Angel couldn't help me. I got my butt wooped. He slashed his claws along my face and kicked me in the stoumach. I fell to the floor. Betty had been crying the whole time. I opened one of my eyes to see the eraser with Betty walk towards the back door.

"NO!" I yelled.

I jumped up and followed him. Only a few erasers followed me. The rest went for Angel and Lilly. Did they relise how weak I am? I followed the eraser from the back yard to the near by play ground. A helicopter was there. NO! My mom told me about the School. But she also said she destroyed it! Were could they be taking her? I have to stop them! I kicked the eraser in the spine and flew around him to get Betty. I was about to fly away when erasers came out of the helicopter and strated to attack me! They took Betty into the helicoptor. I was beaten up and on the floor. Ari came up to me. He pressed his boot up against me neck!

"I won't kill you!" He said. "I'm gonna leave you here for dead! Basicaly your gonna be so beat up and with no one to-"

"I know what it means!" I spat out some blood.

Soon the presure on my neck made me black out. I woke hour later.

"Sam!" Angel said. "Sam! Are you ok? Wake up! SAM!"

I looked up. It wasn't Angel. It was Lilly. Fear and anger filled my heart when I saw her face covered in blood,dirt,and tears. I was about to kill! Then I remembered Betty!

"My mom was fight Ari! Then Ari left! I was hiding and my mom said to find you! I found and went back to go get her! She wasn't there!" Lilly was crying. "She left a note that said they took Betty and she went to go find them! I'm scared! Whats gonna happen!"

Despite my pain, I sat up and wiped away her tears. I held her close to me and strooked her hair. The blood must of come from erasers that had died. I heard police sirens. One of the neighbors must of called them. Lilly smiled the frownd.

"They can help us right?" She asked.

I gave her a weak smile.

"I don't know." I said. "They might not belives us. Let's go back to my house. You can stay there till your mom comes back."

"But what about my dad?!" She asked.

"He'll get the note." I said. "Let's fly to my house."

I didn't know if I colud fly.

"Hey!" A Cop yelled. "You two! Did you see anything!"

Lilly opened her moth but I covered it,stood up,pulled her up, and we ran!

"Stop!" He yelled. "COME BACK!

"Why are we running?" Lilly asked.

"We can't tell him! He'll think we're insane, lock us away in the wack shack and then we'll be of no use to anyone!" I said.

We ran as far as we could. The police officer eventualy gave up. I found a clear spots were no one could see us. The sun was setting. It would be dark soon. No one would notice.

"Let's fly to my house." I said.

"Can you fly?" Lilly asked.

"I'm gonna have to!" I said.

We took off. I was in alot of pain. Lilly kept up with me fine. I had a hard time keeping up with her though. I flaped hard. I lead Lilly to my house. We landed in a near by clearing and walked the rest of the way. When I got inside, my mom and dad were happy to see me.

Saxim and Lilly Fly


	3. Angel's note

**3**

**I don't own Maximum Ride or the Charecters. I do own the fake charecters that I made up in the story, unless James Patson makes a story about Max's daughter. But, till then, I own the fake charecters! YAY! AND! MR3 COMES OUT TODAY!!!!!!!!! If i'm copying anyone, I am SSSSOOOOOO sorry! I do not mean to copy people! Sorry about spelling mistakes, but i don't have spell check and i can't spell to save my life!**

**Lilly's POV**

Sam left the room. She went to get Betty. All the erasers that attacked my mom had fallen. Her mind control is so cool! She turned to Ari. Ari pulled out a gun. I ran around mommy and into the living room. I watched from there. Ari shot the gun but mommy doged. She flew at Ari and knocked the gun out of his hand. She punched his face.

"Don't look!" She yelled.

I hid behind the wall and listened. I heard screams and cracks and gun shots. Mommy seemed to be winning. I looked. Ari was covered in blood and so was mommy. I was very scared. I went behind the wall again. I heard some more screams and the back door open and close. I looked. Mommy was on the floor. She was trying to get up.

"MOMMY!" I yelled. I ran to her. She was on one knee. She looked at me.

"Do what ever Sam and Max say." She said.

"Sam and who?" I asked.

"Her mom, Max." Mommy said. Her voice sounded all crackly. I can't read minds like her. But I can read emotions! If someone is sad and says their happy and smilying at me I can tell. Mommy was scared and hurt. I can alos change peoples emotions. I tried to make her happy and brave, but I was too scared.

"Go.." she was haveing hard time talking. "Go find...Sam...Help her...go with her and...listen to her...she is the new Max...she has to save the...world and she...needs your help...tell Max...Nudge:Minosota...Gassy:Arkansa...Iggy:Wisconson...ok sweetie?"

"Yes mam." I said.

I have a good memery. **(a/n:spelled that way on purpose. remeber Lilly is only 7. she can't spell.) **I walked to the backdoor.

"Lilly?" My mom said.

"Yes." I looked at her.

"I love you." She said.

It sounded funny. Like she had never said it before. She was worried now. A picture of six people and a dog came into my head. Who are they? One looks like my mom and another looks like Sam, but taller. I walked out the back door. I don't know how to fight. Mommy taught me a few sarveial tips though. Is that how you say it? Sarveial? Or surveial? Survivel? Something like that. She said it means how to live on your own in the wild. Like what she and the flock did! Was that picture in my head of the flock? I walked around the house. I saw my reflection in the window. I had blood on me. It must of come off those wolves. I began to walk to the play ground. I tripped on a rock and fell in the dirt. My knee was scraped. I was wearing pink shorts and a matching shirt,but now it looked like they were red and brown. I started to cry because my elbows were scrapped too. I remembered what my mommy said. She said that if something happens were she tells me to listen to someone else and we are hurt real bad, I need to be real strong. I need to stop crying untill I feel real safe. I picked mysefl up and walked to the playground. I found Sam on the floor. She was covered in blood and it looked like she was sleeping. What was really scary was the blood coming from her mouth! It's not soupose to come from there! I ran to her.

"SAM!" I shook her hard. "Sam! WAKE UP!" I began to cry. My mommy was hurt,she was hurt, and I didn't feel safe so I couldn't cry. That made me sad. So I cryed. Is Sam dead? "SAM! WAKE UP! SAM! SAXIM! SAM! GET UP!"

She layed there. My mommy said if someone is sleeping won't wake up, get help. I ran back home. I looked around. Mommy was gone!

"MOM!" I said. "MOMMY! Mommy! Sam's hurt! I think she's dead! MOMMY! HELP ME MOMMY!" She didn't answer. I searched the whole house. She was gone. I began to cry as I ran to the back door. Then I saw something on one of Betty's bottels. I picked it up. It looked like Momma wrote it. It took me a while read the fancy handwriting, espically since there were some big words I didn't get.

_Lilly,_

_This is from mommy. Go with Sam. Listen to her and her mother and father. Please, don't agravate them. Your daddy dosen't know about this. When your done with this note, put it in your pocket and go help Sam. If she dosen't wake up in a few minutes, go find her house at 18526 Weston Street. Ok? I love you. Go save the world now. Sam will help. Remember Nudge:Minosota Gassy:Arkansa Iggy:Wisconson. If you get into troubel, find a phone and call 182-5674. only do it three times and only when you REALLY REALLY REALLY, a life or death someone is about to get killed and only you can save them situation. Give this to Max and no one else. Ok Sweetie Pie? Buh-bye. I'm going to Get Betty. Love you._

_-Mommy._

I cryed. One of the wolf things that was sleeping was waking up. He hurt my mommy. I walked over to him. Just as he opened his eyes, I kicked him the face. His blood got all over me. I crmupeled the note and put it in my pocket. _I can do this!_ I thought. I ran back to same. I shook her.

"SAM!" I screamed. "This isn't funny! My mommy is gone and I need your help! It hurts and I can't cry! They took my sister! I can't tell my Daddy! Your the only one who can help! GET UP NOW!" Sam grooned. I shook her harder then I've ever shooken anything in my whole life! "Sam! Sam! Are you ok? Wake up! SAM!" She woke up and looked at me.

"My mom was fighting Ari! Then Ari left! I was hiding and my mom said to find you! I found you and went back to go get her! She wasn't there!" I was crying real hard. "She left a note that said they took Betty and she went to go find them! I'm scared! Whats gonna happen!"

Sam sat up. She was in a lot of pain. She held me close and strooked my hair. It calmed me. I heard police sirens. I smiled. They can help! But mommy is gone. I frowned.

"They can help us right?" I asked.

She smiled at me.

"I don't know." She said. "They might not belive us. Let's go back to my house. You can stay there untill your mom gets back."

"But what about my daddy?!" I asked.

"He'll get the note. Let's fly to my house."

I was gonna say that I had the note but a cop started yelling.

"Hey! You two! Did you see anything!"

I opened my mouth but Sam covered it. She picked e up and we ran. The cop followed.

"HEY! COME BACK!"

"Why are we running?" I asked.

"We can't tell him! He'll think we're crazy and lock us up in the wack shack! Then we couldn't help anyone!"

Soon, the cop stopped chasing us. We found a good spot to hide.

"Let's fly to my house." She said.

She looked like she could barley stand. Her emotions were extreme pain and she knew she could barly walk.

"Can you fly?" I asked.

"I'm gonna have to." She said. We took of and flew to her house.

Lilly and Saxim Fly


	4. Midnight Fright

**4**

**I don't own Maximum Ride or the Charecters. I do own the fake charecters that I made up in the story, unless James Patson makes a story about Max's daughter. But, till then, I own the fake charecters! YAY! AND! MR3 IS OUT!!!!!!!!! If i'm copying anyone, I am SSSSOOOOOO sorry! I do not mean to copy people! Sorry about spelling mistakes, but i don't have spell check and i can't spell to save my life! I FORGOT! MY FRIEND SAPPHIR ADI HELPPED ME! I came up with Sam, but she came up with SAXIM! I already had Sam, but I needed a full name and she helpped me! So she gets credit for Saxim and we both own the name! And she also get's credit for Saxim's brother's name. We both own that one too! **

**Sam's POV**

I opened the door and yelled "I'm home, and I brought Lilly!" My mom ran up and hugged me. I heard the tv. It was a news report about what had happened. My parents and brother must of been really worried.

"SAM!" Mom said. "Thank God your alive!"

Knowing my moms life, I'm alive is all that matters. We'll take care of the fatel wounds later. My mom looked at Lilly.

"Hello there." She said. "How are you doing sweetie?"

My mom always trys to make Angel and her daughters feel welcome. Lilly began to cry.

"Some one took my mommy and my baby sister!" Lilly cryed. "They looked like big wolves and they hurt Mommy and Sam!"

"Come into the living room." Mom said.

We walked in. My brother and dad ran up to me and hugged me.

"Hi Daddy! Hi Corin!" I said.

"Are you ok?" Dad asked.

"We saw all the news reports and thought you were hurt." Corin said.

"I'm in alot of pain and I was bleeding from the mouth earlier, but I can hadel it." I looked at Lilly. "I worried about her."

"My mommy beat up the wolves and some of the blood fell on me." She said. "I tripped when I was looking for Sam and my knees and elbows got scrapped."

"Looks like she got the small injuries." Dad said. "So, you say you can handel the pain uh? Your just like your mom."

I smiled as my mom walked into the room with a first adi kit. She opened it and clean me and Lilly's cut's and brusies.Lilly didn't know alot about The Flock. My mom and dad sat her down and explained it as best they could to a 7 year old. They couldn't tell her about the cursing or how crusome it actually was. When I turned 12, they gave me all the bloody and gut spewing details. I almost puked! So they made it child friendly. After that I took her into the bathroom and washed of the dirt. We got cleaned up and went to sleep. Well, Lilly did. I went flying when the sun went down. I sat on our roof. Ari's words rang in my head. "Look's like she got to use to the easy life. Didn't your mom teach you anything? Your dad was probaly the worst of the Flock." Ari was wrong. I knew he was. I snaped open my wings. I crouched down to look at the ground. No one was there. I was about to spring up and fly when Corin came up to me.

"Going for a flight?" He said.

"Yeah. Wanna come?" I asked.

"No thanks." He said. I frowned. I love my brother, and I almost never see him fly. "I just wanted to say that I'm proud of you. Mom and Dad are too."

I smiled. I looked up to my brother. Always have. He's proud of me. But for what? I lost Betty! I couldn't even save a baby! I got beaten and left for dead! How is he proud?!

"I know it seams like you didn't do good, but at least you the right thing." He said. "You could of let them take Betty and hurt Angel and Lilly, but no. You fought them and you have the battel scares to prove it! You did what Mom and Dad would of done."

"But I'm not like Mom and Dad." I mumbeled.

"Big whoop!" Corin said. "Your not that strong, but ou do have bird kid mucels. Dad said that helps your mucels to be strong. I know you think your as strong as a normal person, but your not. And you proved that! Lilly told about how you beat up those erasers!"

"But Angel told what to do!" I protested. "She told me their weak points! She told me how to fight them! I know our parents gave us some self-defense leasons, but I can't fight! How can you, Mom, and Dad be proud of me?!"

He sat next to me.

"Sam, your not as fast as mom. Your not as brave. In fact, you still sleep with a lamp on!" There gose all of _my _weak spots. "But you fight for whats right, you stand up to the jearks and bullies, and you don't give up. That's plenty to be proud of."

I smiled. Sometimes, Corin could be a jerk for an older brother. Sometimes, I want to slap him. But in the end, I love him and he helps me! There's plenty to love! There's plenty to look up to when it comes to him! He's in karate classes,he's on the track team,he's an honor student,and he's a wounderful brother. What more could a girl ask for? He pushed my back.

"Ya gonna fly or what?" He said.

I hugged him and took off. I flew over to a near by moutian. No cars,lights,or sounds. Except for the natural sounds of wind,owls,and other thing like that. I flew down into the moutians. I weaved threw rocks and trees. I tapped a few blouders with my feet and grabbed a few leavs from the branches as I flew by. I was in my comfort zone. No one could bug me and I was totally happy. I smile covered my face. I did spirals and tricks. I cheered when I did a loopdy-loop. It was so much fun! For a while.

I heard a sound that intorupted my joy and peace. A helicoptor. I turned around. It came from behind the mountian. A gun shot was heard and a bullet wizzed by my head.

"Dang it! I missed!" A wolfy voice said. I was NOT staying to find out who owned the voice or the gun. I flew the other way. Further away from home. I flew fast and hard. The helicoptor chased and erasers came after me. Mom said they were horribel flyers. Key word:WERE! They flew better then I did! Mostly becuse my wings were still messed up from earlier. _Note to brain: Fix wings BEFORE midnight filght! Store under "Important" files. _I flew best I could. The shot me in the elbow. I grabbed it and began to scream but stopped. Had to be strong. I knew a trick that could help me, but they might shot me. I know!

"Hey!" I shouted. "Dog breath! Feel like shoting each other?! 'Cus for 10 to 15 seconds, if you shot me you shot each other!"

They looked confused as I stopped and they flew past me. Before they were all past me, I turned and flew through the group of hairy,smelly dogs. They all needed a bath! _Buh-bye, doggy! _I thought. I flew under the helicoptor and towards home as they turned to get me. I flew in the rocks and trees and did circels and figure eights to confuse them! It was so much fun. Soon I lost 'em. I flew home as fast as I could. The blood from my elbow leaked through my fingers.

I was halfway home. Just had to keep my garud up-

"Hey birdy!" an Eraser grabbed my shoulders and I screamed! "Wanna play a game? You'll run andI kill you! Sound fun?!"

He started to go down. I knew what he was gonna do! He was gonna go down and let go of me at the last second and let me hit the ground and snap my neck! _I don't think so pal! _I squirpmed and flaped my wings,makeing us go up. I kicked his gut and somewere else that really hurt him alot. If ya know what I mean. I flew off and another eraser followed me. He reached for my wings. He grabbed some feathers but that's all. I flew fast and got away. I landed in a tree in our front yard. I began to catch my breath. Thank God I'm alive! _Note to brain:bring water on flights! Store under "Helpful tips" files. _I was safe. Or, so I thought.

An eraser popped out of no were and got an inch away from my face before the branches stopped him. I screamed as I jumpped out of the tree. He scrambeled through the branches and leaves and othe erasers came to fight me. I had to think fast. _Note to brain: Join Corin's karate class. Store under "Save my Life" files!_ A wolf jumpped at me and I ducked and kicked his head the same time! I heard a crack and he fell to floor,bleeding! Did I do that?! Three more jumped at me! I ducked and moved out of the way. The bacame a messy pile. All tangeled up and stuff. I backed away. As I did so, I bumpped into something hairy. _Don't let it be an eraser! _I closed my eyes and slowly turned around. I opened one eye. I saw gray fur. I looked up to see a big teethed girn looking at me.

"Hello." He said. "Want to eat? Oh, wait, I forgot! I'm the one who will be eating!" He laughed.

"Um.." I thought. "Maybe we could come to an agreement?" I began to back away.

"Like what?"

"You let me live and I give you a very helpful tip!"

"Let me hear the tip first!"

"Your teeth would REALLY benefit from a trip to a REALLY good dentist. In fact, I happen to know a REALLY good dentist!" I moved around the pile of erasers as they tryed to grab me.

"HMMM... That tip seems more like an insalut. NO DEAL!" He jumped at me. I closed my eyes expecting to be dead soon. But I was fine. No pain! No blood, other then my bullet wound. I was fine. I opened my eyes. The eraser was on the ground with a bloody nose. I felt the hair on my prick up. I sunp around.

"DADDY!" I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"They shot my elbow and it hurts like crazy! An eraser ripped out some feathers, but I can live!"

My dad looked at the pile of erasers next to me. Two were cursing the mouths off and the other was reaching for a gun. Dad kicked his neck and used the gun to shot the other two. He took me inside the house. He got the bullet out. Very painfull. He cleaned it up and sent me to bed. I heard him talking to my mom later.

"We can't let them live our lives!" Mom said.

"I know Max!" Dad said. "But we can't just sit here! The erasers know that were here! One got away and we have four dead ones in our front yard!"

"We have no choice Fang. We have to leave."

"We can't take Lilly. Her dad is probaly woried sick about her."

"Lilly gave me a note from her mom. It says that Lilly has to stay with us and her dad knows nothing about this. It also says were the flock is. Lilly cut out one part. I don't know what it is. She said her mom said not to give it to anyone."

It was quite. I heard a piece of papper folding. Haveing hearing like a bird helps.

"I'll go there and find them. If they aren't there, then the School has them."

"But we destroyed the School!"

"They could of rebuilt it! They could of made it again! You know that Itex is back! Their comeing back as a small compony that sells stuff to big companies. That means their rebuilding the School or it's all ready been rebiult!"

That's why they took Betty! Their takeing her to the new School! They can't do that to a baby! Wait. They already did. With the Flock. How could there be such cruel heartless people in the world?! How could anyone think that this is ok?! How could anyone treat humans like this?! Lilly was sleeping in my room. She was curled up next to me,sound asleep. I listen to my parents.

"I'm leaving now." Dad said. "The faster we find the Flock the better. Tell the kids I'm going to a bisnuss meating. I'll be back in a day."

"Ok." Mom said. They said their good-byes and Dad left. I cryed. What if I have to do this every day now? I don't want to get shot at every day! But, no one _wants_ to be shot at. Soliders don't _want_ to be shot at! But, _if_ we get shot at is not our choice.But,how much will it effect us?

Saxim and Lilly Fly


	5. Saxim's new dog

**5**

**I don't own Maximum Ride or the Charecters. I do own the fake charecters that I made up in the story, unless James Patson makes a story about Max's daughter. But, till then, I own the fake charecters! YAY! AND! MR3 IS OUT!!!!!!!!! If i'm copying anyone, I am SSSSOOOOOO sorry! I do not mean to copy people! Sorry about spelling mistakes, but i don't have spell check and i can't spell to save my life! I FORGOT! MY FRIEND SAPPHIR ADI HELPPED ME! I came up with Sam, but she came up with SAXIM! I already had Sam, but I needed a full name and she helpped me! So she gets credit for Saxim and we both own the name! And she also get's credit for Saxim's brother's name. We both own that one too! **

**Sam's POV**

The next morning, I got up early. Daddy was gone. I walked around the house. The sun still wasn't up. I went back to my bedroom and cracked open the door. My room was diffrent shades of red and pink with some white bubbels. See! I'm SO not like my mom! I looked at Lilly. Her hair was spred over my red pillow. She held on to one of my old stuffed animals. It was a cream colored bear. Nothing special. Just a cream colored bear. Her mouth was closed.

I slowly closed the door and walked into the back yard. I looked at our pool. Clean except for a few leaves. The last few stars of the night looked pretty. I knew that no one was awake in the others houses. I let my wings out just a little bit. No harm. Could come in handy. A small bark was in the distence. I let my wings out as if I was gonna fly and then walked to the side of the house. I looked through the gate. Nothing was coming except for a small yorkie. I let out a sigh of relief. The little dog came up to me. I bent dog and stuck my fingers threw the bars and the dog gladly liked them. His head and legs were a cookie dough brown and his body was black.

"Hey, little fella." I said. "What's your name? Are you lost? Let me see that collor of yours."

He licked my fingers as I looked at his collor. It had a light on it. It was, blinking. I slipped my other fingers through the bars and grabbed it with my first two fingers. I pulled it off and looked at it. It was a tracking device. I sniffed the air. There must be something here to make the dog come. The dog ran behind our trash can and grabbed some meat! The eraser that got away! He left it there so the dog would find it! _There's probaly a swarm of erasers headed here now! But there gonna be surprised! _I got on top of our fence. The stars were still out so everyone was probaly sleeping. _Let's see. The sun should be up in an hour. So I've got about 25 minutes to get away from here, hide this thing, and then another 25 minutes to get back before anyone earlie risers see me! _

I took off and flew for a long time. I guessed at how long I was flying. Around 21 to 23 minutes probabaly. I threw the tracking device down and turned around. I was pretty darn proud of mysefl. I just SAVED us from an eraser attack! I rule! I SO rock! Maybe I am as cool as my mom after all. _It's so cool! I'm halfway home,it's a beatiful day,I just saved us, the sun is rising-THE SUN IS RISING! CRA-CRUD! _ My mom would kill me for saying that.

I flew as fast as I could. I saw a lilltle blond head outside with a bear. LILLY! She must be worried about me! She always gets up with the sun! I flew onto the roof and snapped in my wings as soon as I flet something beneath my feat. I ran to the eadge, got on our fence and hopped down. I ran to Lilly. She was in one of my old night gowns. Why do I still have it? It stopped fitting me years ago! Anyways, I bent down beside her.

"Hey, Lil?" I said. "What are you doing out this early?"

"I was looking for you." She said all sweet and cute.

"I'm sorry. I was getting some freash air and something came up. Let's go back inside."

"Ok!" She smiled.

I lead her inside and to my room. I pulled out her clothes from yesterday. They had been washed and they were the olny clothes she had.

"I have to wear the same outfit?" she said.

"If it makes ya feel better, I'll wear the same outfit!"

"Ok!"

A picture of Lilly being shoved in a bag and put in a helicoptor came into my head. I looked at Lilly. She can't read minds, but she can send pictuers and videos of scences into people's heads and see pictures and sences in people's heads. She just can't send or recieve sound. Like my computer.

"Lilly?" I said. "Did you send me that picture?"

"What picture?" She asked.

"The one of you being stuffed in a bag and throwen into a helicoptor?"

"No." She shook her head. "I didn't do anything."

I gave her her clothes and got mine out. I had to wear the same the clothes I wore yesterday to make her feel better. My short sleeve black shirt over a long sleeve white shirt. My black shirt had the words "Limited Edition Freedom" on it in an old westen style. The white long sleeves still had a few blood stains, but I could just say I have a really messed up ketchup bottle. A scene of Lilly fighting erasers in my room came into my head.

"Stop goofing aroung Lilly." I said as she pulled the shirt over her head. "These sences and pictures your sending me aren't funny!"

"I'm not doing anything!" She whinned as she pulled up her shorts.

"Then who is?"

"I don't know!"

Words were now in my head. They were in a messy hand writing. Lilly's handwriting. They read "wolfes took me. fake me is there. save me plues!" I translated it to "Wolves took me! Fake me is there! Help me Please!" I looked at 'Lilly'. She seamed to be Lilly.

"Can see your wings?" I asked.

"Why?" She looked up and me with big eyes.

"I want to see if the erasers hurt them."

"Ok!" She turned around and snapped out pure white wings. "Those erasers were so mean to me! They dug their stupid claws into my wings!"

I bent down and looked. Her wings weren't a mixture of blonde and white. And they had a few claw marks. I remember. The erasers didn't touch Lilly's wings. And, she knew what they were. Even after mom and dad told her about it, Lilly still called them wolves, not erasers. I stood up.

"Ok, Lilly boo." I said. It was Lilly's nick name. "Your good. They didn't hurt ya too bad! I need a faveor though."

"What?" she asked as she turned around.

"Didn't your class draw some pictures to celabrate the end of the school year?"

"Um...y-yes..."

"HUMM. I never saw your drawing. Do you have it."

"NOPE! Sorry! It's at home!"

"Well then, can you send a picture of it to my mind?"

"Um..s-sure..."

"SAM!" Corin called. "There's a dog in the backyard! Come look!"

"LET'S GO!" Lilly said. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward the back door. The little dog from before was there. I pulled Corin off to the side.

"That's not Lilly!" I whispered.

"What?"

"Lilly sent my brain pictures of the erasers kidnapping her." I explained. "Then she sent me a message that this was a fake. This 'Lilly' was reluctent to send a picture to my head. And she had marks on her wings that Lilly didn't have. And her wings are pure white! Lilly's wings are white and blonde."

"Let's go tell mom."

"Hey!" I called to the fake. "Let's go get some food!"

"OK!" the fake said. "Can he come!" She pointed at the dog.

"Sure." Corin said. "Just make sure he dosen't make a mess."

We walked inside to find my MOM makeing BREAKFAST! I walked up and took the stuff from her.

"How about I do it!" I said.

"Sure." mom shuruged. "Who's our guest?" She pointed at the dog.

"Corin found him!" 'Lilly' said excitedly. "Can we keep him?! PLEASE!"

"Sure." mom said.

"Mom." Corin said. "Can I talk to you in the hallway? It's really important." He glanced at the fake Lilly who was stroking the dog's hair.

Mom and Corin disappered into the hallway as I made pancakes and eggs. I'm not a fantastic cook like Iggy. In fact, I can barely cook anything! But I'm not as bad aas mom. I made a desision when I was 3. Don't eat want mom cooks! I stored that under the 'Importan' files. Mom and Corin came back in as I was setting the tabel. We all sat down and mom got some lunch meat and milk for the dog.

As I was putting my dishes away, I brouhgt back the subject of "Lilly" and putting pictures in my head.

"Lilly," I said. "You still haven't sent that picture to my head. The one of your school drawing."

"I would like to see that." mom said.

"Yeah." Corin shoveled eggs into his mouth. "Send it to me too."

"um..." The fake was thinking. "It's a really bad picture...I messed up alot...and...my teacher still has it hung up in the school hallway...I really don't like it..."

"Really?" I said.

"Uh huh!" She nodded.

"Becuse, the real Lilly showed us that picture Friday. She ran up to me and said 'Sam!Sam! Look at the pretty picture I drew for school! Isn't it real good?!' And The real Lilly has wings that are blonde and white not just white."

"And the real Lilly," mom added. "Didn't get her wings hurt. The only thing wrong with her wings was one feather that was all mesed up and we pulled that out last night."

"And," Corin jumped in. "The real Lilly dosen't call them, 'erasers'. She calls them wolves."

"Um...Well..." the fake was stuck. "I...guess... my job...is done...I couldn't the info I needed. Oh, well. I'll be takeing my dog that the Detention trained and leave."

Out of no where, she morfed into a mini eraser and reached for the dog. The dog yelped and ran behind my legs. The mini eraser growled and leaped for the door. My brother snapped out his big dark brown wings and leaped for her, using his wings to make himself go further.He landed on her and wresteled with her to keep her pinned. She sqirmed, but mom joined in and pinned her arms while Corin got her legs. She sqirmed a little, but it was useless.

"LET ME GO YOU FREAKS!" The erasers yelled. "REG! SICK 'EM!"

The yorkie ran to my mom! I thought he would bite her! Then, he leaped for the eraser and bit her arm! Go, what did she say his name was? Oh, yeah Reg. Go, Reg! The eraser howled with pain and I walked over there.

"Where is Lilly?" I asked.

"Why would I tell you?!"

Mom bent her arm and she grited her teeth.

"Where is Lilly?!" She didn't answer and Corin bent her legs at an akward angle. "TELL ME! WHERE IS LILLY?!"

"AT THE DETENTION!"

"The what?" Mom asked. She was expecting someting like, the School 2.

"THE SCHOOL!"

"I destroyed it!" Mom said.

"They rebuilt it and called it the Detention!"

"Where is it?" Corin asked.

"I'll die before I tell a freak like you!"

I had it! I punched her ribs and she let out a satisfying wheez.

"That can be aranged!" I said. "TELL US! NOW!"

"NO!"

"REG! Sic-"

"He won't listen to you!"

"Reg! Sick 'em!" I pointed at her.

The dog looked like he girn before he took a big bite out of her arm and she howled.

"You have three human-avians and a dog that hates you here. You really have no choice." I said.

"FINE!" She yelled.

"Let go." Mom said.

Reg was reluctant at first, but he let go. Blood fell on the floor. Such a wounderful way for a family to bond! Pin a wolf to the floor and interagate it! Every family should do this! The eraser sighed.

"It's in..." She waited.

"Don't wait!" Corin said. "You'll just come up with a lie! Tell us now!"

"Wisconson!" She said. "Ya happy!"

"Now, " mom said. "It's either we kill you or get some more info outta ya. Which is it?"

"Kill me, please."

"Fine by me." mom stood up and pulled the eraser up with her. She dragged the eraser into the other room. Won't see her again. I looked at Corin.

"Now what?" I said. "We have to get Lilly and she's halfway to Wisconson by now."

"We," Corin said "Don't have to do anything."

My mouth dropped open. For a second, I was about to follow Corin's lead becuse I look up to him. But, only for a second. Leave Lilly in the hands of eraser and whitecoats?! It's my falut becuse I didn't watch her?! I feal bad enough! I have to do something to help her! That and, she looks up to me! She treats me like a sister! And, in a way, she's like my sister! I can't let them hurt her!

Corin stood up and put his dishes away. I walked behind him.

"Your jokeing? Right." I said.

"Nope."

"But, she's like family! You don't abandon family!"

"Mom will get her."

"But it wasn't mom's fault!"

"And it's not our fault!"

I didn't want to admit that I got Lilly taken. But I had to get through to my thick headed brother.

"Your right! It's not _our _fault! It's _my _fault!"

He gave me a weird look. "What?"

"I went outside this morning! I left Lilly in the room by herself before the sun came up. I found the dog and he had a tracking device on his collor! I took it and flew! When I came back, the eraser was in the back yard waiting for me! It's my fault, and I'm not gonna sit here and let someone else take responsabilty for me being stupid!"

"And I'm not gonna sit here and let you commit suicide!" He said. "There will be thousands of erasers there and I don't want you going in there alone!"

"Then come with me 'cus I'm goin'!" Before he could say anything a ran to my room and grabbed my black backpack. It was sortta small, but I didn't need that much. I went back to the kitchen and put food in it as Corin protested and mom came in.

"Saxim are you insane!"

"I must be!"

"I heard the whole conversation!" My mom said. "Saxim Cathy Winder you are not going anywere." I forgot, my dad's real name was Winston Winder. So not him. Mom still calls him Fang. She just calls him Fang Winder.

"Mom, I'm not gonna let you get hurt becuse I made a mistake!"

"And I'm not gonna let my daughter get hurt becuse she felt bad. If you feel that bad, tell Lilly when she get's back and apoligize."

"NO!" I said as I grabbed some drinks and shoved them into my pack. "I'm going! Sorry mom, but I'm gonna have to disobey!"

I put on my pack and ran for the back door. I was in the sky and flying away when mom took off. _Why do I feel like I'm forgeting something? _Mom was infront of me. I smacked mysefl in the forhead. _Superspead! I thought I stored that in the 'important' files! _

"Saxim Cathy Winder, go home!"

I rolled my eyes and went home. Mom flew off and Corin gave me a look.

"At least I went to do the right thing!" I said.

"You were being stupid!"

"I didn't see you fighing eraser last night or yesterday! I didn't see you wanting to save someone's life! Are you so heartless and sefl-centered that you don't care what happens to a seven year old as long as someone else is there to do the job?"

"No! I care! But-

"Then act like it! You say you care but you don't wanna do anything about it! You don't want to go save her life! Or, is it just that you like it here?! Your to use to haveing a normal life and you don't want to break out of your comrot zone to save someone! You just don't want to do any work!"

"I do to! But mom won't let us go-"

"Don't let that stop you! Mom and Dad always say don't let anyone stop you from doing what's right! Are you gonna let Mom and Dad stop you from doing what's right?! Your the one in karate class and you know know how to fight! But I haven't seen you fight something that should be fought for! What's right and someone's life!"

Before he could say or do anything I turned around and went into my room. I closed and locked the door. I was so mad! I can't believe this! I can't save Lilly and my borther dosen't want to save her! I heard a knock at the door. I got really steamed! He dosen't want to go save someone,but he wants to waste precious time talking to me! Every second draws Lilly closer to a place of pain! And he wants to talk?! I felt a breeze. And, for the first time, I saw the glass by my window. I moved the curtins. The erasers broke the window! I felt so happy! The erasers borke my window! Yipee! This is great! I can go get Lilly!

I put on my pack and grabbed a map. I was gone. I flew fast and hard. North! I'm goin' to Wisconson! Woo-who! _Lilly, just wait! I'm coming for ya! If they want to hurt you, their gonna have to get through me! _

Saxim and Lilly Fly


	6. Bad flying!

**6**

**My apoligezies, but I don't have a spell check. I'll try my hardest! And, I'm doing this now:**

**Clamier:This stroy! I own it! Any copycats will be delt with! Maximum and Saxim stlye! Which is a very painful style by the way. And, I won Saxim and Lilly fly and any other made up charecters here.**

**Disclaimer: (sadly) Idon't own Jp or Max the flock total or any of his other charecters. **

**Credit:Sapphira Adi (she has awsome stories and I recomend them to all) Helpped me with Sam and Corin and she will help me in the futer. I had the name Sam. I just need the full name and she helpped me. So we both own Saxim Corin and any other things she helps me with. OK? **

**Warning:I will punish any copycats! This stroy has the same vilonce and blood as MR 1, 2, and 3. So,if K+ isn't a good rating and it has to be somethin else, please tell me. I hope God gives you all a wonderful day!**

**Other: I just got MR3 yesterday, and I stayed up all not to read it! Literally! I finished at about four or five in the morning! It's so good no matter what sapphira adi thinks!**

**Sam's POV**

I couldn't put two and two together and get four. I couldn't think. Mom said all the erasers were dead. She said Ari died! She said that there were only Flyboys! Yet, and eraser was in our house. And they took Lilly! They are SO dead! Saxim Winder style! I was over Missouri. I don't like it. The name sounds like missory. I had to fly over Iowa of Illinose to get to the Dariy State. I looked down. My head began to spin.

All the things my mom told me, and this, didn't go together. It was giving me a headace. Not like, a Max attack, but, a 'I'm confused' type deal. And, my head filled with random questions. _What's the point? Why am I here? Why are _we _here? Why should we bother if we don't know why? What runs our bodies? _ Why should we bother if we don't know why? I know why I shoud bother! Lilly looks up to me and I love her SO much! _But why?_ What? _What runs our bodies? What makes us think? Feel? Not just the hormons and science stuff, but what? Can I answer that? _I..don't know..._Then what's the point? Why should we do anything? Why should you save her? Sure we love her? But why? Why do I love her? _I don't know! I just do! And, why did it swich from you to we to I?

_We'll find out. Bu why? _My head was dizzy. I wanted to sleep. I had to remeber what mom said. "If there's a flock member in need, don't stop! Those monsters can't win!" My stoumch growled with hunger. I felt even more dizzy. _Can't stop!_ I thought. _Lilly needs me. I have to save her. She's my flock...that's...right...My...flock...We're a...team...she...I...we...It...The-... _I blacked out. I don't know why.

**Lilly's POV**

I woke up. The clock said it was 5:30. The sun would be up in half an hour! I looked at Sam. She wasn't there! I began to pull off my covers when I heard a crash. I turned to look at the window and wolves poured in! I screamed but on wolf jumpped at me and covered my mouth. I wanted him to ley go. I sent pictures of him on the floor with blood around him to his brain. Nothing. He just tryed to shove me into a bag. I didn't want to go to the School!

I thought of him falling to the floor. He thought of the wolves running from me and screaming. Nothing! It's like, they can block me out,or...they don't have brains. I heard the sound of maichens as they tied up the bags! They aren't real! They're...oh...what was it...? FLYBOYS! That's it! They're Flyboys! But they move, look, and talk like real wolves. **(s/n: normally you get a/n's, which are author notes. Well, this is a s/n! A Saxim NOTE! I would just like to say, dose that seem like a normal sentence to you? They move,look,and **_**talk **_**like real wolves? I'm just pointing it out, but,hey, Lilly is seven. I can't blame her.Ok...um...how do I end this thing? One moment while I talk with God's Servent. ...Ok. Bye!) **I was dragged through the window. The broken glass cut me and the bag! It hurt! I wanted to cry real bad! But, Sam wouldn't cry! She would smash her teeth together and ignore it! So it did that! Sam would then use the holes in the bag to get free! I grabbed the holes and pulled them apart! I made a hole that I could fit through. I dropped out and ran as fast as I could. It was real dark and I got real scared! But I had to run! I ran as fast as Sam would run! I felt the street beneath my feet. Then the sidewalk. A house! I had to turn and run to the left. But Flyboys jumpped on me and put me in a new bad!

Later I was throw some where! And it hurt! I was really gonna cry! It hurt so much. But then I remembered what Sam told me!

"Don't worry Lilly-boo! I won't let anything hurt you! I'll fight off anyone and everyone! I'll come get you! Just stay strong and fight for yourself as much as you can! Ok?"

_OK! SAM! I will fight for myself and you'll come beat up these bullies! I know you will! _I just have to get out of this bag!

"To which Detention?" A wolf said. "Wisconson or Minnesota?"

"Minessota!" one said. "The morphing experrament should tell them to go to Wisconson!"

NO! Wait? Morfing? It can...whats morfing? **(spelled like that on purpose!) **Um...I gotta find out and tell Sam! I know! I'll send her pictures of what happened! I sent me being shoved into a helicoptor. I wait to see what was in Sam's head. _A picture of me! Right there with her! That's not me! That's what morfing means! It can make it's-self look like me! Sam thinks it's me! She's giving her my clothes! _I sent her the picture of me fighting erasers! She looked at the fake me as I worte a message in my head. I told her what was going on. I sent it to her. I saw her looking at the fake's wings. _Mine aren't that white! She isn't me! Where are they going?__What a cute doggy!_

_HEY! I don't wanna see Corin! Go back to the dog! What's he saying? Hey! Are those subtitels? My head has subtitels! And it's in...French...I need it in english! Come on! How dose this new power work?! Het! There we go! English! She's telling him about the fake! Now to tell her about Minessota! I can't see it! Were's her pictures in her head?! The Flyboys must of done something! _ I tryed and tryed but I couldn't send her pictures and I couldn't get pictures!

Oh no! Now what?! I've gotta get outta here! But how?! This bag is so small. If you stick something threw it it'll touch me as soon as you do! Speaking of that, a shing nedel came threw the bag and poked my neck! It hurt! And I felt loopy!

"Hey.." I mummbeled. "That hurt...you stupid...jerks...Why outta...uh..." Black! It was all black! I couldn't see!

-Saxim and Lilly Fly.

**(S/N: I meant to have the little squigely thing there. But fanfiction won't let God's Servent use it for the signeture! Please review! Buh-Bye!)**

**(L/N: I want a note! It's a Lilly note! Mwhahahahahaha! I'm really nice and cute and sweet and always hyper! Please re-rev-revuw!) **

**(A/N:Aren't they nice? Ignore the hyper Lilly! Sam just gave a cookie and now she's pulling my hair and running up and down the walls. Nothing important! But really, she's using her wings to hellp her run up and down the wall! I gotta go! She's pulling's Reg's ear. Please Review! Or Revuw! I'm gonna use that from now on! Buh-Bye!)**


	7. New guy

**6**

**My apoligezies, but I don't have a spell check. I'll try my hardest! And, I'm doing this now:**

**Clamier:This stroy! I own it! Any copycats will be delt with! Maximum and Saxim stlye! Which is a very painful style by the way. And, I own Saxim and Lilly fly and any other made up charecters here. Reg is based on my dog, except diffrent name and really cool powers! So I REALLY own Reg. **

**Disclaimer: (sadly) I don't own Jp or Max the flock, Total or any of his other charecters. But, gladly, I don't own the erasers,flyboys,or whitecoats!**

**Credit:Sapphira Adi (she has awsome stories and I recomend them to all) Helpped me with Sam and Corin and she will help me in the futer. I had the name Sam. I just need the full name and she helpped me. So we both own Saxim Corin and any other things she helps me with. OK? **

**Warning:I will punish any copycats! This stroy has the same vilonce and blood as MR 1, 2, and 3. So,if K+ isn't a good rating and it has to be somethin else, please tell me. I hope God gives you all a wonderful day!**

**Other: I just got MR3 yesterday, and I stayed up all not to read it! Literally! I finished at about four or five in the morning! It's so good no matter what sapphira adi thinks!**

_**Sorry: I want this to follow the books, so I might reveal stuff from book three. Sorry to those of you that haven't read it! **_

**Sam's POV**

I SOOOOO expected to be a dead pancake. But, I'm just too lucky. I woke up in a tree.I wasn't even flying over trees. I was over a city. I looked around. All I could see was leaves. I felt around for the branch. I followed it to the tip and poked my head through the leaves. A forest. Weird. Someone had to see me fall! Or else I'd be dead. So, someone saved me. I crawled back to were I was and looked to see if the person left something. All I found was a piece of cloth on a branch. The person's sleev must of gotten cought becuase it didn't look like they left it on purpose. I felt the tree and stuffed the cloth in my pocket. I walked around untill I found a clearing. Then I took of.

Then I saw the moon! It's night! I wasted hours! NO!!!!!! LILLY! And Betty too! NO!!!!!! What will I do?! I have to go get them!

After a while, I saw the worlds biggest cheese wheal! The thing..the big..the chesse...THE WORLD'S BIGGEST CHEESE WHEEL! I'm in Wisconson! Now! To find the Sch- Detention! I have to get Lilly and Betty. A picture of Minisota came into my head. LILLY! I was told it's in Wisconson! Now what?! I have to go get them.

_But, I'm soooo tired! _I thought._ I should rest! Don't you think?! We need our rest! You have to be full of strengeth to fight the Flyboys! We can march in there half-asleep! I NEED MY REST! _It was all my voice. But at the same time, it wasn't me thinking it. Yet it was. It was a weird feeling! _I'm you! Yet, I'm not us. I think I need to land over there! _It was me. That was my thought, yet I had no control over it. _heehee. I only know a little bit more the you. We have the same brain. Don't ya know, we're contected! So My thoughts are your thoughts and your thoughts are my thoughts! I need to sleep! _I got control of my head and thoguhts for a while. _LOOK! If were the same, and your me, yet your not me, then listen! My head is our- i mean, my head! So, let me think my thougthts! You think your thoughts! _The other "my thoughts" came back. _But then again, I can't yell at me. _Wait, those were my thoughts! Not the other ones that I have no control over! _If these are my thoughts, if this thing is me...NO! It's not me! It's knows more then me!_ It came back. _Your right! I'm not you! But, when I need to talk to you, are minds become one! Then I am you. Yet I'm not! You'll find out! _I need a break! I can't take this! Luckly, my thoughts came into my head. _Whatever or whoever she is, she's in my head. I just gotta think. But, sleep...sounds...nice... _She was back. But she didn't bug me. She helpped me. _Just sleep..._ it was as tired as I was. _We'll...I'll...get...Lilly and Betty...with you..us...me...in the...mornig...no Flyboys...comin'...for..while..._

Just before I closed my eyes, I remembered what mom and dad told me about the Flyboys, and how the erasers were all dead. If those guys were Flyboys, they could foul anyone into believeing erasers are still alive!

**(s/n: I know most of you haven't read book three! But, I'm sorry! My life and the books a conected! I haven't book four and mom and dad haven't told if there will be a book four. But I know there will be! And, well, Sorry for spilling some info on book 3. It's in Wal-mart and local book stores if you want to read it. I have some advice. If you go to Wal-mart, ask your my and dad if you can hang in the book section till they get ya. Then do some Maximum Ride Reading! You'll find out about the Flyboys. **_**That's right Sam!**_** GGGRR!!! **_**Go away! This is a Saxim note! **_**dose she. no. **_**But I am Saxim! Yet I'm not! **_**GGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!! **_**Sam is 14! aren't we? **_**13! **_**in a few weeks, we'll be 14! **_**GGGGGGGGRRRRR!!!!!!)**

**Corin's POV**

She left. There was a hole in her window. If mom dosen't get her, I will. Is Itex or the Detention tracking Reg? HE kept freaking out and attacking my anckels everytime I tried to leave, so I had to bring him. Now, I have to get rid of him. He's wiggeling! There's an ally! I think Illinose is a go place to leave him! I landed on the roof after I made sure it was gangster free. I looked down at the ally. The dog looked like it was confused. Could he talk like Total?

"Can you talk?" I asked.

It shook it's head.

"Can you understand me?"

He nodded.

"Can you find a way to comunicate?"

It sorrta shruged.

"Don't wiggel!" I said.

He nodded and I climbed down the later. I set him behind the dumpster and took off. I wasn't even four feet in the air when he jumped up and grabbed my shirt with his teeth! He let go and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry!" I can't take you! You slow me down!"

He barked and jumped up, but I dodeged. He jumped higher. I dodeged untill He couldn't jump any higher. He was jumpping up about 10 feet. Good. Not as good as Total. But still pretty darn good! I just shook my head.

"Stay!" He was still jumping. "Go find a good home!"

I flew off. I heard barks behind me. He followed. I flew faster and he ran faster. He really wanted to come. I flew and flew and he ran and ran. After a while, I think I lost him. I flew to Wisconson. I had to get Sam. She's insane. But, momcan't go in there alone either. Where's dad? I saw a kid with wings as I got Wisconson. SAM! Wait. Those wings are red. Who is that? What is he carrying? Is that..SAM! He has Sam! Is she...sleeping? I can think two thing: He works for the Detention or he knock out my sister and I'm gonna kill 'em! Either way, he's dead!

I silently flew above him. Sam wasn't sleeping. She either fainted or was unconcious due to wack of the head. And I highly doubt that someother bird kid just happen to be flying around and saw her faint. Then he desided to be the hero and save her! Then he wanted to help her so he's takeing her home! Which just happens to be in the same state as the Detention. Right. I flew down toward him fast, with a fist infront of me.

**His POV.**

I live in Minessota. My family was takeing a trip to see the worlds biggest cheese wheel. Big whoop. A big hunck of cheese. My older borthers will gorge themselves with dairy products and pass out at the hotel. I'll take a little flight at the next Gas sation. Oh, yeah. I'm a bird kid. My parent are all normal. So are my two brothers. Whyam I difrent. Becuase my parents were captured by Itex when they were 10. My dad and mom were trying to escape that first night. They were so thristy they drank whatever looked safe. They found something that looked like soda. They drank it. Turns out it was the thing to make them bird kids. But they never got the wings or hollow bones. They just need to eat a lot of calories and so do my brothers and I.

I was the only one to get the wings. My brothers call me a freak and bird-boy or Bird Man the hero or blah blah blah! WHATEVER! My jean jean jacket and jean pants were the only things that weren't hand-me-downs. And my new shirts that said, Ocean. I want to be a marine biologist. I have red hair and green eyes. Their really hazel, but, I got those contacts that make your eyes look like diffrent colors. I don't need contacts though. We stopped.

"HEY!" I said. "Mom! Dad! Can I-"

"Bird boy!" My brother yelled.

"Wanna play wegie!" The other said.

Their twins. I back up against the door.

"Come on!" I pleaded. "Don't do this!"

"Boys!" Dad said. YES! I tried to open the car door. "Leave your brother alone!"

"Yes sir!" Rent said. "We were just bonding!" He grabbed me as I opened the door.

"YEAH!" Reck said. Their names are Ronald and Robert, but everyone calls them Rent and Reck. "Right little brother?" He held up a fist that only I could see.

"Right!" Rent had me in a headlock.

Mom and Dad got out of the car.

"Now," Rent said.

"How about that game?" Reck finished.

Next thing I know, my underwear is tied to the pole of a speed limit sign and Rent and Reck are heading to the bathroom laughing. I couldn't untie myself and it hurt. Dad found me two minutes later. He had to cut my underwear.

"Dad?" I said. "Can I..." I looked around. Then spoke in a whisper. "go flying?"

He looked at me then finished uncutting me.

"Be back in five minuets." He siad.

"Thanks dad!" I said. I ran of behind the gasstation. I took off. My red wings were just cleaned. They looked nice and cool! I flew fast. I was able to get above a city in two minutes. It was cool. The sun was hot though. Then, I was covered in shade. It felt nice. I looked up. Above me and to the left, was a girl! She had beautiful light brown wings. Her left one gave me shade. I was about to talk to her when she shook her head in frustration. She must of been from a near by state, 'cus I saw that outfit in a store window a few weeks ago. Becuase my parents drank that bird stuff, they act like birds. They like to travel like birds.

I saw it in a store at...OHIO! My parents wanted to see the great lakes. So we were in Ohio. The girl looked upset. Then she started to open and close her eyes. Then she closed them and fell! I flew under her and cought her. She had light brown hair that was sorrta curly and wavy. It was both. **(a/n: I know,so want an s/n, well, I'm sorry. ok. her hair is like that becuase of the picture of Max one the cover of book one. It's all curly, but I could see a few waves in there. ok? ok.)** And it was in a pony tail. Now, this may surprise you, but, I have no experience with girls. I know, cool guy like me, good grades, wants to be a marine biologist, I look cool. I must have girls all over me. Well, becuase me brothers have picked me to be there target, I don't. So I carryed her the way I cought her. I think I've seen it before? Bridel stlye? Something like that. But, now what? What do I do with an uncosious girl, about my age. By the way, I'm 14. Since it's summer, I will soon be 15. In July. Now what?

I flew back. Mom and Dad might be worried. I set her on the roof of the gasstation. I climbbed down and ran to my parents.

"MOM! DAD!" I said, ignoreing the angry looks from Rent and Reck. "You won't believe what just happened!"

"Were have you been?!" Mom said.

"YEAH! FREAK!" Reck said.

"BOYS!" Dad gave them a stern look. "What happened son?"

"I was flying, and it was really hot!" I began. "The, I felt shade. I looked up, and their was," I whispered."Another bird kid!" Rent and Reck luaghed. "She was shaking her head in frustration, then she fainted! I cought her! I put on the roof! I'm serious!"

"Sure!" Rent luaghed.

"Just like I saw a flying pig!" Reck added.

"Boys!" Mom said."Now, if that fowl science lab cought me and your father, it could of cought someone else too!"

"Yes." Dad pushed up his glasses. "We should help this girl."

"But we don't have room in the car!" Rent and Reck said, not wanting another kid like me.

"Well then." Mom said. "Willber will just have to take her to a safe place then won't he?"**(a/n: I spelled it that way on purpose)**

"YEAH!"Reck said.

"Will will just have to take her to a safe place! His new girlfriend!" Rent finished.

"SHUT UP! I didn't even talk to her!"

"Just go Will." Dad said.

I was off. I ran back and got her. I study maps alot, so I know that we're real close to Wisconson. I know about a place were they keep kids for a few days untill they feal better. It's kindda like a hospital that watches kids untill their parents get them. I can just say I found her uncousicous and that she's an orphan. I'll say her name is...Samantha! And that it's all I know about her. It works.

But, it's in Wisconson. Oh, well/ I'll get her there fast. After a few minuets, I was in Wisconson. I looked below. Nothing. It wasn't here. _Wait! There it is! What's that noise? Are those wings? _I felt a punch on my shoulder. A hard, painful punch that made me scream! I flew to my left. There was a boy, about 16, light brown hair like the girls. He looked mad.

"What's your problem?" I asked.

"Give me my sister!"

"Your sister?" I looked at her and then him. They had the same face. Except for whole girl boy diffrecne, but still. "Oh! Sorry, I was just-"

"About to take her to a science lab?!"

"WHAT?! NO! I was flying a I saw her-"

"And got a call fromyour boss to knock her unconscious?! Then to take her to the Detention?!"

I remembered that my parentes were taken by Itex. Maybe, the Detention and Itex work together?

"Look, I'm on vacation with my family! I was flying while my parentes filled the car with gas. I saw her, she fainted, I cought her. I went to ask my dad what to do, he said to take her some were safe. I have a friend here. He can help!"

It's really my penpal. He told me about thew one place. Infact, he works there. The boy raised an eyebrow.

"What's your dad's name?"

"Jeff."

"Mom's name?"

"Ashley."

"Since that name isn't a name of the Flock, I'm forced to think your lying!"

The Flock? The HECK? He came at me. I dogdeged.

"Dude!" I said looking down at just as he was about come up at me. He stopped. "You can have your sister! I was trying to help her!"

"Sorry. I'll take my sister, but I can't risk you going to Itex,The School,The Detentionn,whatever it is and tell your boss whatever you might of found out!" He attacked me.

How am I gonna give him his sister if I have to doged his fist?! I had to run...er...fly. I flew so fast. It didn't take me long to get out of the city. I found a forest. I had to get away from him! He was getting close.Those trees look thick. Like, alot of leaves which should give him a comfortable fall. WAIT! I can't do that! He's about to kill me! I can only use my legs. Got no choice. As he got close, I pulled my legs in, makeing look like I was trying to get out of reach.

"SORRY!" I yelled.

I kicked his face. I think. I heard a crack. I stopped and watched him fall. His nose was bleeding. He looked awake though. I flew into the trees once he hit them. I found a branch. It looked good. I put the girl down. I flew up,but my jaket got cought on a branch.I pulled. It got ripped! But I was free. I saw that the sun was setting. I didn't have time to go to my family. I whipped out my cell phone and texted my Dad.

_Dad, 2 late 2 come 2 u. met me a big huk of chees. _

_-will._

**(translation:Dad, to late to come to you. meet you at the hunk of cheese. Most would of gotten it, but I thought that "huk" thing wasn't slang so I had 2 trasnslate. Heehee. Yes, I used texting slang to make a joke there.)**

The boys came out of the trees. I flew off. He must of noticed that I didn't have his sister 'cus he didn't follow me.

"SAM! Where are you?!" he yelled. So, the girls name was Sam! COOL! I guessed right! That's cool. Most girls with that name are called, Sammy, or just Samantha. Only like, one person calls them Sam. Her, she is Sam. No girly about it! Cool! I can tell she isn't girly 'cus she was wearing baggy pants. They were cool! She could use that green rope belt thing to strangle someone! I flew to the stupid cheese thing. It had lots of holes. I flew in one and slept there. Now, the smell of cheese almost killed me, but I had to sleep somewhere.

-Saxim,Corin, and Willber Fly

**(s/n: I wounder who saved me? Oh,well.)**

**(c/n:Wounder who had my sister? I'll kill 'em!)**

**(w/n:Wounder who that boy and his sister were? The girl seemed cool.)**

**(a/n:Sam has a friend! Maybe. And, is it a Voice, or her? Or, is it someone she knows? Um...)**


	8. New friend

**7**

**My apoligezies, but I don't have a spell check. I'll try my hardest! And, I'm doing this now:**

**Clamier:This stroy! I own it! Any copycats will be delt with! Maximum and Saxim stlye! Which is a very painful style by the way. And, I own Saxim and Lilly fly and any other made up charecters here. Reg is based on my dog, except diffrent name and really cool powers! So I REALLY own Reg. **

**Disclaimer: (sadly) I don't own Jp or Max the flock, Total or any of his other charecters. But, gladly, I don't own the erasers,flyboys,or whitecoats!**

**Credit:Sapphira Adi (she has awsome stories and I recomend them to all) Helpped me with Sam and Corin and she will help me in the futer. I had the name Sam. I just need the full name and she helpped me. So we both own Saxim Corin and any other things she helps me with. OK? **

**Warning:I will punish any copycats! This stroy has the same vilonce and blood as MR 1, 2, and 3. So,if K+ isn't a good rating and it has to be somethin else, please tell me. I hope God gives you all a wonderful day!**

**Other: I just got MR3 yesterday, and I stayed up all not to read it! Literally! I finished at about four or five in the morning! It's so good no matter what sapphira adi thinks!**

_**Sorry: I want this to follow the books, so I might reveal stuff from book three. Sorry to those of you that haven't read it! **_

**Sam's POV **

To Minessota! I took off. Well, not really. The tree I was sleeping in was in a park. And guess what woke me up?

"Young lady!" A police called. "It's illegel to sleep in the trees in this park! Come down, and we'll call your parents!"

Call my parents? Oh, that'll go well! 'Hello? May I speak to Mr. or Mrs. Winder? What? Mr.Winder is looking for his old friends from when he was saveing the world and Mrs.Winder is saveing a girl from an evil science lab? I'll call back in an hour then.' Perfect idea. But, I've pictured something like this happening since I was 7! I know what to do!

"I'm sorry!" I said as I climbed down, very slowly. "My family is on vacation. I got sick and had to back to our hotel. But, thugs attacked me on the way. My family is probaly worrided sick about me. I had to find so place safe to sleep,and since I didn't have money for a pay phone and I don't know the number for the hotel, I couldn't call."

"All right." The police said. "Just tell me the hotel name and I'll call."

I pretended to yawn. "I'm sorry. I'm too tried. I don't remember." I did remember see a hotel befor I landed. "Wis-Swiss-"

"Swiss cheese hotel. The one for the worlds largest cheese wheel?"

"YEAH! That's it!"

"I'll take you there. But I still need to talk to your parents."

"Ok!"

I know, of thought about stuff like this snice I was 7. I know what to do. Guess what? I don't. Sugesstions? Please? I had to think fast. The police officer walked me to the worlds largest cheese wheel. There was the hotel right next to it. I looked at the big cheese thing. I saw something in one of the holes. A kid. With wings! Was he the one that saved me? _Maybe._ _"Shut up other me! I need help!" _**(s/n: the other me is just italized. my thoughts have the quotation marks.) **_Just tell him that you have to go to the bathroom. Then leave._

"I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back!" I said.

I was about to run to the bathroom, but heaven forbid I should have it easy.

"I'll walk with you. Can't have you running off. Just the rules. Sorry."

"Ok."

We _walked_ to the bathroom. Walking is hard for me. I have two ways to get around, fly or run. No walking. The officer stood outside the bathroom and waited. Since the tourist atraction haden't opened yet, the bathroom was empty. I got on the sink closest to the window. I leaned toward the window and opened it, makeing it sound like a stall door. I used my foot to close a stall door to make it seem like I went in. Now, the window is inbetween the stall and the sink. I had to reach for the stall and still be on the sink and keep the window open. Not very easy. I got a firm girp on the window and pulled my self up. I used my wings to help me up once I got off the sink. I got half my body threw the window and looked aorund. Once again, heaven forbid I should have it easy! There was a street. With cars wizzing by.

"Eveything ok in there?" The police called.

I looked back.

"FINE! I'll be right out!"

I was right. I was going to be right out. I climbed threw the window and landed on the floor. Now what? _Fly. "Are you nuts! They'll see me!" So? See those trees? Take off behind them. Better hurry. The police officer is looking for you. He sent in a girl officer._

"Hello?" A voice came from the bathroom. "Are you in here? Young lady? Sir! She's not here!"

I ran to the trees and took off. I flew fast and hard. I had to get out of there. I looked back at the cheese wheel. I saw the two officers looking confused and a kid taking off in the oposite direction of me. It was the same kid I saw in the cheese wheel. I got a good look at him due to my raptor vision. He had red hair and green eyes. I was flying tword the parking lot. I heard the girl officer scream "Flying kids!" The boy and I looked down at the same time. The girl officer was shaking while the man was useing is wakei talkie to get back up. I looked up to see the boy looking at me. I waved at him then flew off. I had to get to Minesstoa. Too bad I was heading the wrong way. I turned around and flew that way. I past the boy and our wings hit, but he didn't say anything. I have that little thing that tells me were ot go.A built in GPS. **(a/n: something from MR3.) **I flew to Minessota.

As I left The city, guess what little friends showed up? Erasers! _Flyboys! _They circeled me. _"Ok. How do I kill robots?!" Hit them at the base of the spine. That should prove quite helpful. And fun! _This thing is just like me. I flew up. They shot guns at me. Then, I flew behind one and kicked it hard at the base of the spine. Down he went! _COOL! _I kicked, punched, pulled wings too far back, and snapped necks! It was fun! I stole ones gun and shot them at random! I was out numbered, oh...say...twenty to one. Bu, oh well. That soon became six to one. Some fell and I wasn't even nere them. I saw a red and blue blur past my head. I didn't bother to see what it was. I swung the gun at it's head! I missed becuase he ducked.

"HEY!" He said. "I'm on your side! Chill!"

It was the boy from before. He was fighting the Flyboys. I shot two more and he kicked one in the face! Three to two. I was out of bullets. How do I know? When I went to shot one, nothing happened. The flyboy laaughed. but it sounded normal. Not machanical. _"You sure these are Flyboys?" Yes. They got some big improvement! They talk and look normal. But they don't breath, eat, or have brains. "Thanks. Know I know that shoting them in the head is useless._I kicked the nearest Flyboy. I hit it in the ribs. He got so mad. I took his gun when he wasn't looking. I then wacked his nose with it. There was a VERY loud crack and he fell. The gun had some blood but oh, well.

The boy was kicking an eraser. But he didn't see the one behind him!

"GET DOWN!" I yelled as the boy punched one in the face and dropped it. He saw me hold up the gun and ducked. I pulled the trigger and hit the Flyboy in the shoulder. The boy then punched the Flyboy in the ribs,kicked it's leg, and flew to the back. He took it's gun and shot the base of it's spine.

"How'd ya know to do that?" I asked.

"Saw you do it."

"I'm-" should i tell him my name? _He's a friend Sam! He saved you! If he didn't help you, you would be dead! "Good point." _"I'm Saxim! Call me Sam!"

"I'm Willber! Call me Will." He held out his hand an I shook it. "When your brother siad your name was Sam, I thought it was short for Samantha."

"My borther? He came to get me?"

"Well, it's kinnda hard to explian."

"I don't have a lot of time. I have to get to Minnesota."

"I live there. My family is on vacation. And, I kindda don't want to deal with my brothers, so, I'll take ya there."

"Ok. We can explain on the way!"

"You better start. I don't know how to explain my story."

"Ok." I said as we started to go. "But, you better buckel up. This ride starts fast,gets faster, and ends fast. It's kindda long. Like, a few years long."

I began the tale of my mom and her friends. I told the story the way my mom told me and the way it was in the books. It was pretty cool. He hung his mouth open alot. When he did, I said "Ya trying to get a fly collection?" He closed his mouth but kept the same look. I finished and he was speechless. The story took hours to tell. I had to get him to say something.

"Are we close?"

He shook his head to get rid of the shock. He looked down.

"Ummm...Yeah, but I'd feal better if we went to my home town."

"Ok. You just heard my parents stroy. You haven't heard mine."

"WHAT?!"

"Don't worry. Mines short." He gave a sigh of reife. "Ok. I've lived a normal life. I've been told about the stuff I just told you since I was about 6. I've always know I was a bird kid. Angel loved my mom so much, that they lived in the same city. I live in Arkansas. I was walking to Angel's house to play with her daughters. Lilly, she's 7, the baby, Betty. She's almost a year old. I was playing with Lilly and Angel had Betty. We heard a gunshot and Angel made us hide in the closet. They found us. They took Betty. I tried to save her. But I got my but whooped. Angel saved Lilly though. I took Lilly to my house. We stayed there. The next day, yesterday, I went out to get some fresh air before the sun came up. A dog came up to me. He had a tracking device one his collor. I took the tracking device and flew away. While I was gone, Flyboys came and took Lilly. They replaced here witha mini-eraser that could morph. It looked just like Lilly. We got her to tell us where they took Lilly. She said the Detention in Wisconson. It's the School with a diffrent name. I went to go get them. I fainted on the way-"

"And I cought you!"

"What?"

"I coghut you." He explained. "My family is on vacation. I can fly. When my mom and dad were 10, Itex cought them. They got away befor anything could happen, but they were so thirsty, they drank whatever they could get that looked safe. They found stuff that looked like soda. Turns out, it was the stuff to make them birds. They didn't get wings or hallow bones. They just got the vision, hearing, and need to eat alot. My two older brothers didn't get the wings, but I did. I was flying while my parents were getting gas. I saw you.You fainted and I cought you. I was taking you somewhere where you could get help, but your brother saw me. He thought I was an enemy and attacked me.I had to get away. I wanted to give yo back to him, but he didn't give me a chance. I flew away. We were over a forest. Sorry, but I had to get away, so I kicked your brother, set you down and left."

"Oh. It's ok. You were trying to save yourself. Where is your home town?"

"Right here!" He pointed down. Cool. It was a small town. But I loved how it looked. He flew down toward a house and I followed. Sudenly I remembered how my mom always said to be on gaurd. Ya know, how she never trusted anyone. Sortta like how she didn't trust Ann. Did Will work for the School? Or Detention? Instituet? Itex? WHATEVER IT IS!

We landed on the roof. He motioned for me to wait.After a quick look around to see if anyone saw us or was in the other yards, he motioned for me to follow. I came up behinde him and we tucked in our wings. He showed me a way to climb down and led me through the back door. As soon as I was in, my mind told me to be ready for anything. I was prepared for Flyboys or Erasers to jump me. Even though I was just getting the hang of fighting.

_I thought I told you he was a friend? "Well, with a Voice in my head, it's hard to know if I'm insane or normal! So I'm just ready for anything." Ok. But we need to trust him! I mean, I can't go around thinking the world hates me! "You can't! But I can go around thinking that I need to be prepared incase the world dose hate me! And quite saying we and I as if you are me! YOUR NOT!" I'm half you! You'll find out in Arizona! "What? Arizona? Why there? Hello! ANSWER ME!_

"Thirsty?" Will asked.

"Wha? Oh, yeah. This is your house?"

"Yup."

"It's nice."

"Thanks. I try to keep it clean, but my brothers make that job hard."

I laughed a little. He tossed me a Kool-aid jammer. I sucked it while I looked around. _"Lot's of windows. Good for escape." And for Flyboys to pour in! "Quite! I'm mapping escape plans and such. Any possibel situation. Let's see, they come in through there, I kick one, Will's on their side." He's not! "Shut it! Let's see, I get free and find the Detention." What about that Kool-aid? Is it some kind of pision? "I vomit it up. But, They coom in from every way possibel, Will on my side or not, I escape from the chimny, if he is on their side , I vomit up this stuff, if not I don't. Then I find Lilly with or without him." Very good Sam! We're thinking like Max now! I am so proud of you! I think I should also be prepared incase they come in through the chimny and Will isn't on either side. He fights both! He helps someone else. "Then what do we-I mean I do?!" _I finished the drink and threw it away. _Then we go out the back door, fight any possible Flyboys/Erasers and go get Lilly! "Thanks! You might be a pain, but you can help sometimes."_

"So," I tried to sound casual "Has anyone like, say, those Flyboys, ever attacked you?"

"Nope."

"Never?"

"Nuh-hu."

"Well, are you prepared? Like, do you know what to do if they do attack?"

"I've thought of it once or twice." He said sitting on the couch. I sat next to him. "But, I didn't really start to get into it untill earlier, when we were fighting them."

"Well," _Tell him! "What if he's on their side or someone elses side?" Just tell him! _"I've been thinking of escape plans and possibel situations since I got here. Like, we could get out through the chimny, or windows, or anyplace that they aren't coming in. And , how many might come, or how strong they could be. Stuff like that."

"Well, You don't have to worry about that. This house is very safe." He said sounding confident that he was right And guess who jus rained on his paried?

"You sure about that?" Ari stepped into the room.

"Ari!" I said jumpping up.

"You know him?"

"Unfortuntly."

"Come now, Sam. Comments like that can really hurt." Ari said.

"GOOD!" I was very proud of the anger in my voice. "My mom said you died Ari! So, either, your not Ari, or they brouth you back to life!"

"Good, guess Sam. I'm not who I look like! Infact, your mom is the reason Ari is dead!"

"Nice try! Ari had an experation date! I know the real story! Ari was my mom's half brother! I'm not stupid!"

"And neither am I! You try to run," He pointed the gun at Will. "and he dies!"

I froze. So did Will. Well, now I know Will's not with them. _"What do I do?" Ummm...well...stall for time! "That's all you've got! Now I wish I had my mom's Voice!" Your mom's Voice was your gandfather! And he has no clue about what's happening! Next topic! "Well, I can..."_

"Are you so much of a coward that you have to threten people to win?" I asked, with some of my mom's attitude in my voice.

_Good. Now he won't shot Will, he'll shot you! We can't die! "How will you die?" LATER! Do something! "Ummm..."_

"Coward?" The fake Ari said. "Max would of gotten outta here by now! And here you stand, not even close to gone!"

"My mom.." I was about to yell, but stopped myself. "My mom, would ot be outta here! She'd be kickin' your sorry butt! Just like I'm about to do!"

_NICE! Can we back that up? "I don't know!" I can't fight him! We need a plan! "STOP CALLING US 'I'! We are NOT the same person!" Deal with that LATER! Say that he has..._

"Your so weak you can't even pull that triger!" I said. The other me didn't finish. He ppointed it at me and started pulling the triger. I doged. He shot at me, but I ran.

_Now you're dead! I was going to say that we should tell him 'You have no guts! Pull that triger! I dare you!' then make motions for Will to run! "Kay! NOW WHAT!" _I had ducked behind some stairs in a hallway. _See that?!_ On the stairs was a pellet gun. _It's full! Will's brothers use it to shot him! _I grabbed it. The fake shot the stairs and I had to run. I jumpped out from behind the staris, wings wide open, and pointed it at him.

"HAHA!" He laughed. Will came running up behind me with another one. "You two don't have the guts to kill me!"

"Who said anything about killing?" Will said.

"We're just gonna leave you here with a bullet wound and kick your robot's butts!" I saw one in the window.

"So, you found out that they were flyboys?" Ari 2 asked.

Will moved his head next to my ear. "You do relise that these are pellet guns,right?" He whispered.

"Yeah, but a thret is a thret."

"Well! Ya gonna shot?!" Ari 2 said.

"Hey," I whispered to Will. "Ya don't mind if I break something in here, do ya?"

"Go ahead. Just make sure it's something that belongs to my brothers."

I saw a picture of his brothers on the wall. I shot it.

"Dose that count?"

"Yep."

"Why did ya do that?"

"Lookie there." I pointed to the picter. Glass on the floor. The bullet went through it, and you could not tell that it was a picture anymore. _"Strong pellet guns!"_ "Want that to be you?"

"NOPE!" He held up the gun. Mindlessly, I did the same, but pulled the triger. It wizzed past his head and broke a vase.

"Sorry." I said.

"Don't worry." Will said. "Mom and Dad will just freak about the random holes in our wall. A vase that's been in our family for three generations isn't that important."

I amied at him shoulder. _It won't do much with just you. Get Will to hit the same spot. _

"Will," If ya haven't figured it out by now, we're whispering. "Hit his left shoulder." He amied at the oposite shoulder that I was. "His left. Not yours!" He switch sides. Luckly, Ari 2 didn't see the movment. I tapped my foot to count down. _1..2..3..._ Will got the message and we pulled the trigers. They hit him. He screamed. I saw a hole. The bullets, or pellets, hit the same spot. _Yup! One would of left a dent. Two broke the skin! "Great. Let's go!"_

I turned and ran. WIll followed.

"There's gonna be waiting for us!" I said as we got outta the hallway. Will went for the front door and I went for the living room.

"Where are you going?"

"Didn't you hear me? There gonna be waiting for us! If we go out thourgh..." I put my head next to his ears and whispered so no one could hear my escape plan. "If we leave through the chimny, chances are that no one is up there."

"Ohhhh." Will and I went to the living room. I saw flyboys trying to get in through the window. I closed the blinds. "What good will that do?" Will asked.

"So they don't see us and send someone up there."

"Ohh. Ya might wanna close the other blinds."

I closed them and we went up. Luckly, no one was there. Except for the claws of one trying to get on the roof. So dumb! If they can fly, why are they climbing? I took off. Will followed. Gun shots also followed. We doged best we could. I looked down. There was, oh say, 80 of them! Neighbors had come outside. Then ran back inside! Will bumbed into me.

"HEY!"

"You didn't see it, but a flyboy threw a knife."

I looked at him. He had a cut on his cheeck. I flet bad about yelling at him. But I could worry about that later. We flew, and about 40 of the flyboys followed. We got to the neer-by twon. Under us, police were heading toward Will's house. Some stopped and pulled out guns. Then tryed to fighure out who to shoot. Us or the wolves.One flyboys shot atr my leg. I doged and pointed at the flyboys. The police saw that and began to shoot at them. Will and I flew off while the flyboys fought the police or fell. About 10 of them followed us.

"Can we fight 'em?" I asked.

"NOPE!" Will said. We flew faster. Then, a sharp pain sudenly hit my left wing. I was shot, but kept flying. I didn't stop. Soon the police had shot about 5 more. Will stopped, turned around, and kicked one in the gut. Then he punched it's face and broke it's arm. He then fought the other two that jumpped him. Two came a me. I had to think fast. I know! _SAXIM! Don't you do it! "TOO LATE!" _I snapped in my wings and fell. It hurt to move my wing, but deth would hurt more. I snapped out my wings and flew north. Will followed. The police hit one of the last two, and the other followed us. We were out of the town now. I flew as hard as I could. I didn't want Will to see me hurt. Slowed down. The flyboy got closer. When he got close enough, I kicked him in the face. Will then punched i's shoulder blade. We flew off. That was close! I wounder why the other half of them didn't follow us?

We soon found ourselfs over a forest. We had been flying for about an hour. We landed in a tree. I leaned against the trunk. Will was laughing.

"That was so cool! Did you see that last one! He did not exspect that one comein'! You were great!"

"Th-thanks." I said. It hurt to do anything but breath, and I was panting.

"Hey, you ok?" Will asked.

"I'm-I'm fine!" I turned around so he wouldn't see my wing. "Why do you ask?"

"Becuase your acting weird, and there's some blood were your standing."

I looked down. _"DARN IT!" You need help Sam. You've lost too much blood. _

"It's nothing." I said. My wing went limp from lose of blood. It fell to my side and Will saw the wound.

"You're hurt!" He tryed to get to me.

"I-I'm f-fine." I could barley talk.

"No! You're not! How bad do ya think it is?"

"I-It's f-f-fine. Ther-theres no-nothing to w-wo-worry about."

"You've lost too much blood!" He said, looking at my wing. "Sit down!"

"N-no! I-It dosen't h-hurt! Really." I was so lying. I almost collasped.Will cought me. He made me sit down.

"Don't move. Do you have anything in your backpack? Medical stuff?"

I forgot that I had my bag.

"Y-yeah. Some b-bandages but th-that's all."

Becuase of the School and it's strong chemical smell, I didn't carry anything that would clean my wounds if it smelled like a sicence lab.

"Ok. My mom makes me carry some rubbing alchoal around. I'll use that."

He took the bandages out of my pack. He then opened the rubbing alchoal he had in his pocekt. The smeel was awful. I hate everything my mom hates about the whitecoats and the School. Why? Becuase I don't want to end up there, and I hate those scientist for what they did to my mom and dad! The stuff stung. He rubbed it all over both sieds of my wing to clean out the wound. Then he bandaged it.

"Ok." He looked at his watch."It's about noon." I couldn't sit up any longer. I had to lay down. "We should eat something. Do you have any food?"

"Y-y-yeah. It's in m-my b-bag." I fell foward and Will cought me.

"You sleep. I'll ask you yes or no questions only. Don't talk. Just nodded or shake your head. Ok?"

"Y-ye-" I stopped and nodded. But I am stuborn. So when he leand me up against the trunk of the tree and told me to sleep, I shook my head and took of my bag. I got out some food and gave it to him. Then we both ate. He tryed to get me to sleep, but I was slowly feeling better. Key word:Slowly. _"Note to brian:when hurt, don't hide it. Ask for help." I can help you with that. "G-reat." So sarcastic! You can say thank-you?! I helpped you alot today! Have SOME manners! "Ok. Thanks for helpping yet being anoying!" Jeez! Whatever!_

"You ok?" Will asked.

"Yeah. I feel much better!"

"Ok. You look upset."

"NOPE! Not a worry in my head!"

"Ok. What do we do now?"

The word Rochester appered in my head. Lilly was sending me more info as she we went.

"Lilly is in Rochester. I might of forgotten to tell you, but, Lilly can send pictures and videos to peoples heads and get them from people's heads." He looked a little surprised, but it quickly faded. "I need you help to get there and find the Detention. Will you help?"

"Sure. And after today, I'll belive anything you tell me. Like, you can shot laser beams from your eyes or something." I laughed.

"No. I can only fly. But, I might get a power. Ya never know."

"I have a power."

"What is it? After my _life_ and what I know, _I'll_ believe anything."

"I can sniff stuff out. Like, adog. And, I can, well, it's more of a talent."

"What?"

"It can make bombs. Sortta. I can make like, bombs that you can carry. I can just make stuff blow up."

"Great. Your the next Iggy."

"Yeah. We'll get Lilly tomorrow."

"Kay."

-Saxim and Willber Fly

**There's the next thing. HAVE FUN REVIEWING!**

**(S/N: Will is nice. **_**Ya like him! "SHUT IT! I DO NOT!**_

**(W/N: Sam is nice! But stuborn.)**


	9. Detention is over

**7**

_**SORRY! I made a mistake. In the last chapter, I said that Will **_can _**Make bombs like Iggy. I ment to say he **_can't._**He just blows stuff up!**_

**My apoligezies, but I don't have a spell check. I'll try my hardest! And, I'm doing this now:**

**Clamier:This stroy! I own it! Any copycats will be delt with! Maximum and Saxim stlye! Which is a very painful style by the way. And, I own Saxim and Lilly fly and any other made up charecters here. Reg is based on my dog, except diffrent name and really cool powers! So I REALLY own Reg. **

**Disclaimer: (sadly) I don't own Jp or Max the flock, Total or any of his other charecters. But, gladly, I don't own the erasers,flyboys,or whitecoats!**

**Credit:Sapphira Adi (she has awsome stories and I recomend them to all) Helpped me with Sam and Corin and she will help me in the futer. I had the name Sam. I just need the full name and she helpped me. So we both own Saxim Corin and any other things she helps me with. OK? **

**Warning:I will punish any copycats! This stroy has the same vilonce and blood as MR 1, 2, and 3. So,if K+ isn't a good rating and it has to be somethin else, please tell me. I hope God gives you all a wonderful day!**

**Other: I just got MR3 yesterday, and I stayed up all not to read it! Literally! I finished at about four or five in the morning! It's so good no matter what sapphira adi thinks!**

_**Sorry: I want this to follow the books, so I might reveal stuff from book three. Sorry to those of you that haven't read it! **_

**Sam's POV **

The next day, I woke up in a cage! Let's explain. I found out that, at around, 2:00 a.m., Will was trying to wake me up and fight of Flyboys at the same time. Didn't work. So, I woke up in a cage!

I looked around. Where is Will? I couldn't find him. Then, I saw Lilly.

"LILLY!" I screamed excitedly. She opened her eyes. She was next to me in a smaller cage.

"SAM!" She sat up and jumpped to the other side of her cage. Tears streaked down her brusied face. She had multipul scares. I pushed my fingers through the bars. She copied me and are fingers barely touched. "SAM! They made me run a maze! And they stuck nedels in me! And they did all sorta of mean things to me! And, when I tryed to not lisent, the wolves hurt me!"

"It's ok Lilly-boo." I clamed her. "I'm gonna get us outta here!"

"But how? Your in a cage too. Didn't they catch you?"

"Yes. But, I'll still find a way! I'm not gonna let them hurt you anymore!" I let the adrenaline and anger rush through me. They hurt Lilly! And, what about Betty? "Lill? What about your sister? Have you seen her?"

"YEAH!" She smiled. Then, it faded into a frown. "They had her on one of those hospital bed things. And, those guys, the ones that look like doctors, were takeing notes. Some were doing something to her. The the wolf pushed me away! We have to save her!"

"Ok. I'll-"

Someone came into the room. Flyboys carried Will to a cage across from mine. Will was fighting them, but he still got in the cage.

"Let us go!" He yelled.

The Flyboys just laughed and walked out. They got some upgrades, 'cus they seamed like real Erasers.

"SAM! Your awake!" Will said.

"Yeah. Let's get outta here! We have to get Betty, Lilly's sister."

"And your brother."

"Wha?!"

Will looked sad. "Your brother thought I was with them, but, when he saw me fighting them, I'm pretty sure he knows which side I'm on. And, with him in a cage, he's not getin' outta here anytime soon."

"Then, how are we getting out?" Lilly asked.

"Well, Lilly, Will ment that Corin was in a cage that is much harder to get out of then these cages. _Right, _Will?" I gave him a look.

"Oh. RIGHT! Our cages are much easer to get out of!" He told Lilly. Lilly smiled.

"What about my sister? How will we get her?"

"Um..."I had to think about that one. "We're going to break into where they have her, knock out all the Flyboys and Whitecoats, then, get her and go."

"Ok!" Lilly said. "But, who are the Whitecoats?"

"Those doctor guys. Remember? My mom and dad told you."

"Oh! Yeah!" Lilly smiled.

A put words in my head. _"If your the real Lilly, tell me in my head."_

_I'm her Sam! I'm next to you! The fake is gone! _Came into my head. I sighed with relife. Will looked at his lock.

"Got a bobby pin or something?"

"Will!" I scollded.

"What?"

"You honestly think that the Whitecoats are so stupid as to leave us in here without a camera or something to watch us?"

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh."

We sat there quietly with Lilly sending the words through our heads. She was our only way of communication. Lilly told us about her new ower. Subtitels. Nice! She can get subtitels now, so she can know what we're saying when she uses her powers to watch us. We talked with our heads for hours. Will has WAY better hand writing then mine. Lilly asked no-stop questions about what we said. She couldn't read our hand writing. After about, five and half hours, Flyboys came in.

_SAM!_ Lilly sent to my head. _These are wolves. Like, not the robots. I think this place has both robots and real wolves._

_"Ok." _I sent her._ Tell Will this: When they open his cage, make sure they regret it!_

_Ok. _

_You do the same Sam. "Why did you tell her that?!" 'Cus it'll work! "FINE!"_

They opened my cage and Will's at the same time. We pounced on the Erasers. Ten went down fast. Then, Lilly screamed. I paused.

"Fight and she dies!" Ari 2 said.

"NO!" I screamed, looking at the gun he held to her head. Will just growled. The Erasers tryed to grab his arms, but he used his hand to slap them away. They didn't bug him after that.

"Come with me." Ari 2 said. He dragged Lilly out of the room, and we followed. He took us to a oom with beakers and bottels. Ir also had neddels and stuff to inject into our blood. There was a hospital bed lith big leather srtaps. Looks like they want experiment on us. I hope Lilly remembers our deal, becaus Ari 2 took her out of the room.

"Love what you've done with the place!" I said to the Erasers and or Flyboys still in the room. "It looks just like how my mom said it would. By any chance, did you think of calling and interior decorator? It might help, like, alot!"

The Erasers scrowled. My job was done. Some Whitecoats and Ari 2 came into the room with Lilly and Corin. Lilly smiled. I smiled back. She did her job.

"SAM!" Corin said. Wow! We seam to like shouting names today, don't we?

"Hey Corin! Tell me you at least kicked a few Eraser/Flyboy butt befor they cought you." I said so ALL the Whitecoats,Erasers,and Flyboys could hear me.

"Of coaurs!" Corin said.

"QUITE!" An old Whitecoat said in an accented voice. "You vill do vat ve tell you! Are ve clear?!"

"Clear as mud." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Now, I asume you're mother told you avout de fact dat I built her?"

"OH!" Corin and I said. "So you're Borchy!" I said. "I see my mom was right! You need to lay off de fat foods, yah?" I said copying his accent. We all laughed. ter Borcht almost looked red. **(a/n:from MR3. If you haven't read it, you won't get it.) **

"So," Corin said. "Are you verry disappointed dat ve are not dead yet?" **(a/n:more MR3. Sorry.)**

He was gonna blow.

"ENUFF! I will ask de qvestions! Are ve clear!"

"Clear as fog!" Will said.

We all burst out laughing and ter Borcht left. The other Whitecoats let out a few laughes, then told the Erasers/Flyboys to hold us all down. The Eraser that had me me dug his claws into my arms. OUCH! Can we say 'Pain!' _"Note to brain:Kick some seirous Eraser/Flyoby butt everytime ya see one!" Sam, we can kick some wolf butt now! Kick him in the ribs! "Jee. Let's see. He's holding me down. I have no way of moving around freely and his rib are about at my shoulder. How do you propose I kick hi ribs?" Just wait. I'll tell you. "Thanks!" _I thought sarcasticly. I was slammed on to that medical bed and strapped down. I could hear Lilly crying, then It stopped. She was trying not to cry. I could hear Corin kicking and ounching a few Wolf boys. So was Will. A Whitecoat came up to me with a neddel. The neddel was full of blue goo.

_Hey Sam! That Eraser still hasn't tied down our legs. Wanna kick him now? "GLADLY!" _I kicked him in the ribs. There was a crack. Even tough I'm Hypotonic, I think I'm getting stronger. The Whitecoat tryed to stick the neddel in my neck, but I'm bendal. I bent my body best I could to kick that thing ouuta his hand. It flew acroos the room as Corin got away from the Erasers holding him. He flew to me and undid the straps before I could even blink. Will got free as I jumped up. I stood ontop of the medical bed. Lilly looked like she was consentrating. I kicked one Whitecoat. He moved over and I hit his ear. I think his eardrum burst, 'cus he fell to the floor screaming. I flew over to help Lilly, but all the Wolf-boys arounder her fell to the floor. HELLO! What was that!

"Lilly! Fight!" I said as I dodged a Flyboy.

"I don't know how!" She said.

"Like this!" I punched and kicked a few Flyboys and Erasers.I did diffrent forms of kicks and punches.

"But, my mom said it's not nice to hit people!" She said, flying over to me.

"Well," I punched an Eraser. "It's ok when your defending yourself!"

"OK!" Lilly kicked an Eraser as he flew at her. She hit his face and he fell to the floor. We were all fighting. In the end, all wolf-men were on the floor as Borchy walked in. And boy, was he mad!

"What happened! Why are all de Erasers and de Flyboys on de floor?! How did you let four...four..four childer beat dem!"

"Gee!" I said. "I don't know! Maybe, they are so lame and we are so cool!"

I flew past him. Corin followed me. Then Lilly. But ter Borcht grabbed her as she flew by. Will punched his face and Lilly got free. I don't know what he did after that. I went into the next room. I had seen Betty as we pasted it. I saw her in a crib. She was useing the bars to help herself stand up. I grabbed her and we left. We flew out a door with Erasers right behind us. One grabbed Lilly's feathers, but she got away. One flew infront of me. Well, I kinda couldn't fight since I was holding a baby! I flew away. Betty was crying. Corin was kicking butt! The one's around Lilly just fell. HOW ON EARTH IS SHE DOING THAT! I flew fast. I found some near-by mountins. I'm go in mountins. I flew around to confuse them. Once I lost them, I flew some more to make sure they were gone. Then I found a cave.

"GREAT!" I said when I landed. "How am I gonna take care of a baby and fight for my life at the same time?!"

Betty began to cry. I sushed her and sung her a song. She began to smile and clap. I paced aroung for an hour or so. Then I heard wings flapping. I didn't know if it was Corin and Lilly or the Erasers. I got ready to run.

"SAM!" Corin said as he flew into the cave.

"SAM!" Lilly was right behind him. She ran to me and hugged me. "Is Betty ok?" I looked her over.

"As far as I can tell." I said. Betty clapped and reached down for her sister. I bent down and Lilly smiled at Betty.

"Hello Bet-ty!" Lilly said in a baby voice to Betty. "How are you?!"

"HAHA!" Betty laughed and clapped as Lilly made some funny faces. Betty grabbed Lilly's nose and Lilly tickeled Betty. Corin walked over to me. I stood up and hugged him.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yup.You?"

"Yeah." Smiled. "So, since your ok, ARE YOU CRAZY!"

"Ok."I said. "Well, that went from happy to bad. NO! Why are you asking?!"

"Mom said to stay! You ran off and disobeyed her!"

"Well, since mom was going in alone, and I was the only one who thought that they could possibly put number mom, I had to do something! Plus, If mom could get them, she would of by now! Let's not forget that I had a few delays! Plus, mom was going to Wisconson! Lilly was taken to Minessota!"

"At least she could find that Iggy guy!" Lilly said.

"What?" Corin asked.

"My mom said that some guy named Iggy lives in Wisconson! She said something about a flock too! I think it's the same flock your mom and dad talked about."

"Well, that's good." I said. "Did she tell you were the others were?"

"YEAH!" Lilly looked thoughtful. "Someone named Nudge is in Minessota!"

"GREAT! We can get help from her!"

"NO!" Corin said. "WE can go home!"

"Ok, " I said, keeping very once of anger held down. "If the Erasers have come to our house once, what makes you think that they can't get there again?"

"Fine!" He said. "We'll go find Nudge! But, just a warning, I can't stand motor-moths!"

I laughed. "HEY!" Lilly said. "Do we have a leader? Like Max and the flock?"

"Well, Corin is the oldest."

"I'm not getting into this! I'm in charge untill we get to Nudge. Then, she takes over."

"And what if that fails?" I said. "Will you just go find somewhere else? And why? Becuase you are to use to your little life of comfort. And not fighting for whats right!"

"Sam dose sound like a godd leader!" Lilly said. "She should lead us!"

"OH NO!" Corin said. "I'm oldest! I'm leader! Just like Max! Even if we're staying with someone, I'm in charge!"

That's what I've trying to get him to do. Well, I know who has first watch tonight. I gave Betty to Corin, got soom food out, and started a fire. Corin said it was 3:30. Well, once lunch was over, we were out of food. Around dinner time, Lilly began to get hungry again. Great! We need 3,000 calaries a day, minimum. We're outta food. We're all hungry. Lilly will complain for a while. Corin took first watch. I took second. I knew that we had to find Nudge the next day. But, how?

-Saxim,Lilly,Corin,and Willber Fly

**(a/n: YA LIKE? GUESS WHAT? SAXIM FLY HAS A BLOG!Well, it's really just a Yahoo!360 thing. SO, IF YOU WANT TO READ SAXIM FLY'S BLOG, GO TO YAHOO!360 AND LOOK FOR Saxim Fly: The Blog. THEN READ SAXIM FLY'S BLOG!)**

**(S/N: How are we gonna find Nudge! I now! Listen for her talking. That should be easy!)**


	10. How strong can she be

**10**

_**SORRY! I made a mistake. In the other chapter, I said that Will **_can _**Make bombs like Iggy. I ment to say he **_can't._**He just blows stuff up!**_

**My apoligezies, but I don't have a spell check. I'll try my hardest! And, I'm doing this now:**

**Clamier:This stroy! I own it! Any copycats will be delt with! Maximum and Saxim stlye! Which is a very painful style by the way. And, I own Saxim and Lilly fly and any other made up charecters here. Reg is based on my dog, except diffrent name and really cool powers! So I REALLY own Reg. **

**Disclaimer: (sadly) I don't own Jp or Max the flock, Total or any of his other charecters. But, gladly, I don't own the erasers,flyboys,or whitecoats or the School!!!**

**Credit:Sapphira Adi (she has awsome stories and I recomend them to all) Helpped me with Sam and Corin and she will help me in the futer. I had the name Sam. I just need the full name and she helpped me. So we both own Saxim Corin and any other things she helps me with. OK? **

**Warning:I will punish any copycats! This stroy has the same vilonce and blood as MR 1, 2, and 3. So,if K+ isn't a good rating and it has to be somethin else, please tell me. I hope God gives you all a wonderful day!**

_**READ THIS PEOPLE! READ IT! READ!Other: I am SORRY ABOUT MY MESSUP WITH CHAPTERS! The numering of my chapters got messed up. SORRY! SO SORRY! **_

_**Sorry: I want this to follow the books, so I might reveal stuff from book three. Sorry to those of you that haven't read it! **_

**Sam's POV **

Ok. Finding Nudge. We're flying over Minessota, and looking for Nudge. Yup. That's what we're doin'! Our progress? Wel, we're...flying..and...looking for Nudge...and we're..over Minessota..and..ALL RIGHT! I give up! We're doing bad! We've flown over probly HALF of the right hand side of Minessota, and no Nudge! Our only way of finding her is Lilly. She's scaning minds best she can! Still, nadda! Zip! Zero! Zelch! Big goose egg! Nothing!

"That person is thinking of the word 'Flock!' "Lilly said, pointing to fancy white house. Not like, a big mansion, all fansy and cool, a rich famous person must live there house. Just a fancy house.

"Lilly, keep watching them." I said.

"Yeah. We don't want to get anothe rperson who just hapens to be thinking the word 'Flock' and it turns out that the person works in wild-bird rescuing." Corin said. Let's me tell ya, that was not fun. We had a pack of wild-birds chasing us!

"This persons thinking about..."Lilly looked really foucsed. "They're thinking about when they were a kid, with five brothers and sisters, and a pet dog." Wow. Like a normal version of Max and the Flock. "And, none of her borthers or sisters looked like her. They all looked diffrent. And, wolves. And a lab." Jee, maybe this is Nudge. "And, how her family always yelled at her for talking to much." Yup that's Nudge.

"That sounds about right." Corin said.

"Well," I said "We might need to find out a name befor we go, just incase someone else answers the door."

"Monique Willson." Lilly said. **(a/n:I believe that was Nudge's real first name. I forgot and I'm to lazy to go get the books from my room.)**

"That was Nudge's real name." I said as Betty pulled on my nose.

We flew down. Corin opened the gate and we walked to the front door.I rang the doorbell. A man's voice said "I'll get it!" After 30 seconds of footsteps, he opened the door. He looked us over. He oviusly didn't exspcet a team of kids with battle scars and haven't bathed in a coupel of days to come to his home.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"Um..Is-" Corin cut me off.

"I'm sorry to bug you, but we were looking for Monique Willson. Do we have the right house?" Corin said.

"Yes. Mey I ask, who are you?" The man looked at all of us again.Oviously, A thirteen-year-old girl holding a baby gave him the wrong idea.

"Um...we're not sure if we have the right house, so, we'd like to keep that a secret." I said.

"Ok." The man walked back inside. We overheard him saying "Houney, a group of kids are at the door. They asked for you. I don't think they're safe. Be careful." We're _safe_. Just, not when Erasers or Flyboys happen to find us. The woman came to the door. She looked just like Max had described her. She looked at all of us. Then her eyes fixed on me and Lilly.

"Angle.Max." She whispered. My brother lookes like Fang, but with Max's eyes and hair color. And, he's had his hair cut.

"Colse. I'm Max's daughter. And this is my brother. Lilly and Betty," A gestured at them "are Angle's kids."

She began to cry.

"umm..Are you..Nudge?" I asked.

She wiped some tears from her eyes. "Sweetie, I haven't been called that in a long time." She wiped away more tears. "I'm sorry. Where are my maners. Come in! All of you! Come in!" She ushered us in. The house was beautiful. There was big entrance. Not like, a big huge giant entrance. Just, bigger then most peoples.I could see a staircase in another part of the house. "Give me one moment." Nudge said. "Please, make yourselfs at home. I just have to go talk to my husband. The living room is that way." Her face was cover in happiness. "I'll be right back." She began to walk into another room. "Jason!" She called. We walked into the living room. Now I could see that the staitcase was a spiral staircase. She had a pretty blue sofa with a matching love seat and rug. The coffe table was glass and the t.v. was a plasma screen! Was she rich or something?! Lilly began to run to the sofa. I grabbed her.

"Lilly! We can't sit down! We'll get dirt all over their stuff!" I said.

"But, I'm tired! I wanna sit down!" She whinned.

"Lilly!" Corin began to scold. "We are guest in their house! We can't get dirt all over their stuff! It would be rude!"

"Who's there?!" A voice called down the stairs. "Zack! Come on! Someone's here! Let's go! We have company!"

"All right! I'm not gonna run though! I don't wanna fall down the stairs again! I'm to cool to be a cluts!" A boy said.

I haerd running and walking. A girl, about 9, came down the stairs. Her hair was in a pony-tail with some bangs over her right eye. Soon, a boy, around 9, followed, and slowly walked down the stairs with his hand on the rail. The girl stopped at the bottom of the stair case. She looked at us. Then, disapointment came over her face. She was probally exspecting to see her friends.

"Hi." She said. "I'm Maddy. I'm 9 years old. I like purpule and tag! And this is.." She looked behind her, the boy had just gotten to the bottom of the stairs. "This is my twin brother. We have a lot in commen. But, I'm the oldest!"

"Two minutes!" The boy said. "It's not a big deal! Hi! I'm Zack. I like blue, and hide-and-go-seek. I'm super cool! I can stuff twenty gummy worms into my mouth and still have room for ten gummy bears,two animal crackers, and some grape jelly!"

These two are talkative, just like their mom.

"Hi, I'm Corin!" Corin said. "I like green, I am the best skateborder you will ever find!"

"HI! I'm Lilly! I LOVE pink and red! I can run faster then my whole class! And, I can read better then my class! I'm 7 years old! My birthday was a month ago! ANd that's my baby sister, Betty!" She pointed at Betty.

"I'm Saxim. I'm 13. I'll be 14 in a weak." Figured it was almost the 11. "I like pink and I can kartwheel for three hours strait! And he is my older brother." I pointed at Corin as Nudge came back into the room.

"I see you've all met." Nudge said. "You're welcome to stay as long as you want, and I have plenty of room for you all. Now, about we sit down?"

"We'd rather not get dirt all over your stuff." Corin said.

"Don't worry." Nudge said. "It's not like we're rich! We just have a little more monye then normal poeple do. I don't mind. My husband will get on my case, but I'll explain it to him. He knows about Max and the Flock. That reminds me! Maddy.Zack. This is..." Nudge dosen't know our names.

"Saxim."

"Corin."

"Lilly and my little sister Betty!"

"Saxim and Corin." Nudge continued. "Max's kids. And Lilly and Betty. Angle's girls."

"OH! So you have wings too! Cool! I thought I'd never meet another kid with wings! It's so nice to meet you! This is so cool!" Maddy said. "I have wings too!" She snapped out some beautiful dark brown wings. "And so dose Zack!"

"STOP IT! For the love of Pete! You talk more then mom! HONESTLY! DOSE YOUR MOUTH HAVE AN OFF SWITCH!" Zack said.

"ZACK! MADDY!" Nudge scolded. "BEHAVE!"

"It's ok." Corin said.

"So.."Zack said. "You're Max's son? Are you strong like Max?"

"Yup!"

"COOL! Can ya show me how strong you are?!"

"Sure. If it's ok with your mom."

"Go ahead." Nudge said.

The two disappered out a back door.

"So." Nudge said. "It's be awhile since I've seen the flock. How's Max?"

"She's fine."

"And Angle?"

Lilly looked said. "Last time I saw my mommy, she was beaten up by the wolves, and then she disappered!"

"Oh!"" Nudge looked at Lilly with sympathy. "I am so sorry! Will I'll do whatever I can to help!"

"That's sorrta why we're here." I said. "We didn't know what else to do, and Angle told Lilly were to find the FLock. So, sicne we were already in Minessota, we came to find you."

"Why were you here in Minessota?" Maddy asked.

"The School, which is not calling it's self the Detention, took Lilly and Betty. We got them back yesterday." Tears filled my eyes. "But, a friend of ours, is still there. He isn't a child of the Flock, but he had wings. He told me his story."

"We'll get him back!" Nudge said. "I promise! We'll do whatever we can!"

Nudge's husband, the man that answered the door, walked into the room. "There's sandwhiches. Why is everyone so sad?"

Nudge took him into the other room and told him. I wipped tears out of my eyes.

"Lilly?" Maddy said. "Do you want to play? I have some toys in my room!"

"Sure!" Lilly and Maddy ran up the stairs, leaving me alone with Betty.

Nudge came back into the room and her husband disappered into what I assumed to be the kitchen. She sat down on the sofa.

"Sit down!" She said. "I really don't mind. Go ahead."

I sat next to her.

"So, if Max is you're mom, who's your dad?"

I knew that she knew about Max and Fang likeing each other when they were kids.It's hard not to know. "Fang." I said. As I thought, Nudge let out an excited squeal.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW! I KNEW FANG LOVED MAX! I KNEW MAX LOVED FANG! I KNEW, JUST _KNEW _THAT THEY WOULD GET MARRIED!" She looked so happy.

"Yeah. Well, they did. And I'm living proof!" I said.

Nudge laughed. "Yeah. Well, have you found anyone else in the Flcok?" I shook my head. "Well, once we get you all cleaned up and you have a good nights rest, we'll go find them. That would be a good plan. Don't you think? I think so. But of couase, I came up with it."

"Thanks, but I can't take that offer. I don't want to impose."

"Oh! Forget that! Your Max's daughter! Your as good as family! I mean, after how close I was to the Flock, their kids are welcome into my home anytime! Even in the middel of the night!"

"Umm...Thanks..." What else could I say? I mean, after knowing me for 8 minutes, she said I'm as good as Family! Talk about nice! Is she really being serious?!

"So. I sopuse your the leader! Just like Max!" Well, sorry to burst you'r bubble but, "I mean, you have to be. You seem so much like Max! And, your most likely just like her in your personality! I mean, what else would ya be?"

"Corin is the leader. I'm not strong, I'm not brave, and I'm not like my mom." I didn't know how else to tell her. Max's daughter, is...a whimp! There! I said it! Ok, maybe I'm a little strong.

"Well, I can telll," Nudge looked me in the eye "You are just like your mother. You could be leader. I know Max. She most likely raised you to be a leader rather you relise it or not. And you must be strong! I can tell! You skiny arms are probly full of streanght that is just laying there! You'll see! I'm right!"

"Thanks...I guess I'm sorrta strong...I'm mean, I did take out a lot of Flyboys and Erasers."

"You see! You are strong! I told you I was right! I'm always right about stuff like that!"

"OH, ya know how the Erasers were all killed. They were brought back. But they still have Flyboys."

"Well, that is a problem." Nudge said. "Wel, we'll deal with brigde when we come to it. For now, we'll just get you all cleaned up! We have some spare bedrooms. I hope you'll take our offer!"

"Ok, but it's not up to me. It's up to Corin.I mean, he is-"

"OH! Forget him! He can't make all your desisions! You'll deside this! And, if Corin says, 'I deside." Tell I said so! And if he says 'It's not up to her who desides!' Tell him too bad. I can tell. Lilly will follow you.She's just like Angle, and Angle always followed Max. And your just like Max. See! You can do it!"

"Umm..." She just gave me the greatest complament ever! That's what I've always wanted to hear! What I've always dreamed would be true! What do I say?! "Thanks. So...when do I tell him...I mean, When do I say we're gonna stay?"

"I'll make that situation. Don't you worry. Now, this is Betty. Right?"

"Yes."

"Well, hello there Miss.Betty. Your so cute. May I hold her?"

"Sure."

I gave her Betty. She was pretty good with Betty. Now, I wounder if she can help me take care of her. I don't have dippers and a baby bottel. Maybe I should ask Nudge.

"Um...I don't have anything to take care of Betty. Can you help me?" I asked.

"Sure! Jason! I'm going to the store! Saxim, do you want to come?" I nodded. "Saxim is comeing too! I'm gettiung stuff for Betty! I'll be back in an hour!"

"OK!" Her husband yelled.

"Let's go!" She stood up and walked with me to the door. The sunn was past the middel of the sky. "Now, If we hurry, we should be back in 1 hour." Nudge walked into a grage and I followed. "I don't have a baby seat, so you'll have to hold her." I took Betty and got into the passanger seat. "I know a store that has a lot oif stuff for really low prices." She stared the car and we were off. "Saxim, do you have a nickname? Ya know, Maximum was called Max? What's yours? I mean, people can't call you Saxim all day long."

"Sam. People call me Sam." I said.

"OH! It's so pretty! Your mom is just like you. You look just like her. I mean, I thought you were her. Befor logic sunk in and I remembered that she looked like that 19 years ago when she was 14. So she must be about...um...around 33..34..somewhere in that department! She must of tought you all sorts of fighting stuff. I mean, she wouldn't let you go untrianed. Then you wouldn't be prepared for stuff like this! By the way, how did all this start?"

"Well," I began our story. When I was done, Nudge parked the car in the parking lot. The story and the drive took about, five minutes. I used the short version. We got out and got the stuff. When we got back to the house, Corin was red with anger. I walked into the living room. Everyone was in there. Nudge's husband was watching t.v. Zack was staring at the plasma screen with a blank exspresion. Maddy and Lilly were playing with dolls. Corin looked at me like I just started World War 3!

"SAM! WHERE WERE YOU! I've been worrided!" He yelled.

"I told him where you went. He was still worried." Jason said.

"Sam, I had no clue what store you went to! If Erasers or Flyboys attaked...Just think of what could of happened!"

"I was fine!" I said. "We went to get stuff for Betty! Incase ya didn't notice, I don't carry dippers and baby bottels with me whereever I go!"

"Whatever! Just tell me next time!"

"Fine!" I said.

I sat next ot Lilly and Maddy.

"So, what ya doin'?" I asked.

"We're playing house!" Lilly said. "You wanna play? You can be the mom!"

"It'll be fun! Come on!" Maddy said holding out a doll.

"I haven't played house since I was 8. I'm not sure I'll do so well." I said.

"Oh, come on!" Maddy held out the doll again. "I haven't played since I was 5! You'll do fine!"

"PLEASE!" Lilly asked. "It'll be fun!" She gave me a big smile and held her hands together in an inocent way. That's her Babmi Face. It was sooo cute!

"Ok!" I took the doll. Maddy and Lilly filled me in on how Debra brok up with Bill and is now dating Josh. And The mom is mad at Debra for dumping a great guy. And the magic fariy says that Debra belongs with Josh. The mom now wants to move away to get away from the fairy and get Debra back with Josh. Ah! The wounderful world of a childs mind! It's full of sugar, candy, faries, and people with relationship problems! And I'm stuck in the middle!

So later that night, Corin asked me to come with him to the back porch.

"Sam, we have to leave." He said.

_SAM! SAY NO! "No.I want to leave someone that grew up with my mom and dad, and is offering help." _I am so sarcastic! YEAH! I RULE!

"No." I said, plain and simple.

"Sam, I'm in charge!"

"Well, that's just to darn bad! Nudge wants to help, she offering help, she can help, and I'm taking the help becuase we need it!"

"SAM! _WE _need bombs to blow up the School Itex whatever it's called. Since we need bombs, we need Iggy! So _we_ need to go to Wisconson!"

"Well, mom had her Voice in the head, and," _SAXIM! Don't you dare! _We _need to keep _me_ a secret! And, I should not tell him! "SHUT IT!" _"Mom had her Voice, and so do I. Mom's Voice was always right! My is the same!" _At least you know that. "Shut it! I'm telling him that so he'll believe. I don't know, I don't know if you're right!" you know me! You just don't know which person in your life I am! "SHUT IT!"_

"Sam, don't play around! I'm serious!"

"Same here!"

"I know when you're lying!"

"FINE! The truth is, I have a Voice. And I don't beleive that it's always right. But, I beleive it's right about this. I'm agreeing with! You know when I'm lying, you know when I'm telling the truth. So you should know that I'm telling the truth!"

"Not all of it!"

"The rest, is that my Voice says it is me, yet it's not me! And, it's says it's someone I know! So, I know who it is. It's me yet it's not me. It's giveing me fortue cookie stuff! And, I'm gonna listen to it! You leave if you want to! But I'm telling Lilly that I say we stay! And, I'm telling her that Nudge said we should stay. And, I'm telling her, that I think, your wrong! I'm telling her why we should stay. You know why we should stay. So leave if you want, but don't expect me to follow." With that, I turned around, and walked back into the house.

Aparently, Lilly was listening to us, or reading my mind. I think she was listening. Why? 'Cus when I went inside, the dorr hit Lilly,Zack, and Maddy. They were all listening.

"Lilly, you probly already heard this, but I think we should stay." She smiled. "Nudge, I mean, Mrs.Willson, asked us to stay, and we have nowhere else to go." Corin walked in. "I know that Mr.and Mrs.Willson can help us. And, I can't say no to her offer after all that she said to me. She said she would give us a place to stay becuase we were as good as family. She said that she was family with my mom and dad even thought they weren't blood related. So, she said we're welcome anytime. We need help, and I'm not ashamed to ask for or take it."

Mr.Willson had been told this by Nudge. Maddy,Zack,Lilly,Nudge,Mr.Willson,and Betty smiled, but Corin rained on their parde.

"But, I'm leader of our group! So, Lilly,Betty,and Saxim have to listen to me! And I say NO! I'm not gonna mouch of off them! And I'm not gonna take help we don't need!"

"WE NEED IT! You excpet a 7 year old and a baby to go through all this! You excpet Lilly to keep this up! You excpet me to deffend myself and Betty! You excpet us to do this on our own! WE'RE KIDS! WE NEED HELP! We can't even find food! When was the last you ate or had a bath?! I haven't eaten for a coupel of days before we got here! We still haven't had a bath! The Whitecoats cought us once! And here, there's food, people that want to help us,a bath,abed, and place to sleep! There's people who can protect us! Which sounds better to you?! Running for our lives with a baby and now experience in stuff like this what-so-ever! Or, people who can help and safty and comfort with someone who has experience in this stuff!"

Everything went quite. _I know it's hard Sam, but you can do it. "I'm yelling at my brother! I'm yelling at him over something that could detemine if we live or die! Becuase of me no one will talk! What else am I gonna have to stinking do to keep us alive! Stab someone?!" It's ok! I know how you feal._ It sounded the same as me. Hurt. Upset. Knowing that it was up to me to keep us alive. And, about to cry._ Sam, if you leave, Erasers will get you when you leave the city. Just hang on. You'll be fine. Corin dosen't know what you have to do to keep yourself alive. Just trust me. _It sounded so familar. So much like it was me and a friend. Like it was taking all my pain away. Or sharing the pain so I wouldn't explode from all of this! And, it felt helpful. I took a deep breath. _OK!" _We both thought. We had to do this.

"Corin, I'm Sorry, but if you don't trust me and listen, then we could die. I know becuse my Voice told me. My Voice. Like the one mom had. I know what'll happen to us as soon as we leave the city. Trust me."

"Sorry Sam. But I know that if we stay here, then we're all gonna be indanger.The Erasers and FLyboys and Whitecoats will all come here! We have to go! We'll fight whatever is comeing after us!"

"I'm sorry!" Tear blured my vison, and I pushed them back. "But, I'm not gonna let us get killed. It's safer here. They don't know that we are here, and we'll be safe here. SO, please, for once, just listen to me!"

"Sorry." He grabbed his back pack and walked past me. I didn't turn to watch. I knew what he was doing. "I can't stay here. You told me to do what was right. So why don't you?"

That stung like a thousand needals. The Other Me helpped me say this next thing. She said it with me. "I know whats right." We said. "And what's right now, is staying here, and keeping us alive. If you can't listen to someone who knows the right ting, then I have to take charge of our Flock. I'm sorry. Be safe, and watch your back. Good luck. Don't let them hurt you. Good-bye."

I heard the door slam. The other me retreted back to my head. Tears freely flew down my face. Nudge walked over to me and put her arm around me.

-Saxim,Lilly,Corin,Maddy,Zack,and Betty Fly

**(s/n: Nothing has ever been harder for me.)**

**(L/n:Poor Sam. Please, in your revuw, leave her some words of incouragement.)**

**(m/n: Maddy note. I wish I could help.)**

**(Z/n. Zack note. I wish I could see her tears. It would make me want to help more.)**

**(N/n Nudge note. I wish I could do more.)**

**(b/n:Goo. Sam.)**

**(c/n:I'm incharge. I know whats best for us! She just put all of them in danger! Or, did I just put myself in danger?)**


	11. Bye Nudge

**11**

_**OK! New stuff up here!**_

**Claimer:Anything that isn't in the Mr books, I own. Not the places though. It would be cool to own the places though! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jp, Mr, The Flock, Total, Max,Fang,Iggy,Nudge,Gasman,or Angle.But, I wish I did! I don't own the School,Whitecoats,Erasers,Flyboys,or Itex. Who would want to own 'em?**

**Sorry:I don't have spell check. I ask people how to spell words, but most of the time, I'm the only one in the computer room. Please, I'm trying to work on my spelling, I know it is an isusse. Please stop pestering me!**

**Also Sorry:If you haven't read the third book, I'm reaviling some thing about the third book. Like, for you Fax people, Fang sortta choughkissedchough Max.**

**AND! I made some mistakes in my chapter numbering! But, I got it right now! This is chapter 11.**

**Sam's POV **

I woke up the next morning. I still feel bad about yelling at Corin. And, now, he has to fight whatever is coming after us on his own! And Will is still at the Detention! Things just don't go right. Now what do I do? I got a nice shower and some new clothes. Just some baggy pants and a blue t-shirt. I walked down stairs to find Maddy and Lilly playing house again.

"SAM! Wanna play?" Lilly asked.

"No thanks. I'm gonna eat first." I said. Nudge showed me the kitchen. I just ate a sandwhich. Then I watched t.v.

_Hey, Sam. I hate to make us feal worse, but guess who got Corin when he left the city? "Flyboys/Erasers? I figured that. I have to help him." Just relax for now. "WHAT?! RELAX?!" He'll be fine! He's giving them a hard time. They just put him in a cage and forgot about him. He's gonna be fine. "Thanks. I feal much better."_ Once again, sarcastic.

Zack sat next to me.Infact, he almost sat on me. But he missed and hit the couch. I scotted over a little to get some room.

"I'm sorry. Is some sitting next to me?" He asked.

"Um...Yeah." I said.

"I'm sorry. I'm blind. I didn't see you. I can't see anything. I just know where everything is because when I first learned to walk, I memorized how many steps and stuff it takes to get to something. But sometimes, _MADDY_, likes to move stuff and 'forgets' to tell me."

"Oh." I said. Now I feel bad. I hate being in this kind of situation. I mean, I can see and he...can't! I feel really bad about stuff like that!

"Most people feel uncomfortalble around me becuase they can see and I can't." He said, as if he just read my mind. "If you feel uncomfortable, it's ok. I'm use to it. But, my mom says that you're Max and Fang's kid! You must be super cool! Just like my mom said Max was!"

_"Why dose everyone think I'm like my mom?" 'Cus you are. "I'm not!" You can fight and you're just like her! You put what you know is safe for your your Flock before anything else. "Flock? My mom used that! I wanna be, the Flockers!" That's lame! And, you make no sense! "Huh?" You don't like to copy people, yet you want to be just like your mom! Weird! "Whatever!" _Maddy threw something at Zack. I think it was a boncy-ball. Zack moved his head to the right.

"I heard you pick it up and I heard it go through the air." He said.

"I can't win! I'll get you one day!" Maddy said.

" 'Till then, I get another point! So its 150:50! I'm winning!" He is just like Iggy! And, they make a game out of it! Ooooookaaaaay!

"Wanna play tag?" Maddy asked.

"Ok." Lilly said. "When you said you like tag, I thought you ment the mens deoterant or was whatever it is."

"Let's play!" Zack said. No offence, but how can he play tag? He's blind! The three zipped out the back door. I followed. I have to see what happens. Maddy said they would do Innky-Binkky-Bonky to see who's it. **a/n:When I showed it to some friends, they said they never heard of it! Inkky-Binkky-Bonky is fun!) **Lilly was it. They ran off the porch and went into the yard. It was small. Well, there was a punch of trees at the side of the house. Oh, yeah! Ya see, the back door was at the side of the house and the porch lead to the back yard! Hee hee! I forgot to mention that. I followed them to the back part of the house were the yard was bigger. Zack stood there while Lilly chased Maddy. When Lilly came after him, he ran. How did he know when to run?! He ran around a bird bath and then stopped. Lilly went right pasted him. He turned around and ran towards Maddy. She ran to the porch.

"PORCH IS BASE!PORCH IS BASE!" She yelled.

"WHAT?!" Lilly stopped. "I'm not playing!"

"What? Why?" Maddy asked.

"We didn't agree on the base!"

"Maddy and I always have proch as base." Zack said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Please play! We can make an agreement on base!"

"OK!" Lilly said. "Porch can be base! You just have to tell me next time!"

"OK!" Maddy said. "We can still play and it'll be fun! We always have fun! Right Zack?!" He nodded. "RIGHT! So let's play! It'll be fun!"

The game continued. We went back inside after twenty minutes. Lilly asked Zack how he played. He said he just listened for their footsteps. Nudge came into the living room.

"Who wants to go to the mall? Just for fun? We have some monye to use. Let's go." She said.

"YAY!" Maddy and Lilly cheered.

"I hate shopping." Zack mummbeled.

"Come on Zacky! It'll be fun!" Maddy said.

"Do NOT call me that!"

"Let's go Zacky! Zacky, you'll have fun! You always do! You go to the skate shop and have lots of fun at the food court!"

"Fiiiiine!" He said. We walked to the car. Well, by now you should know that Lilly ran. Maddy ran with her. I held Betty in my lap.

The mall was fun.Lilly got a new dress. Maddy got some new shoes and new pants. Zack got a basketball. Nudge got a new outfit. I got a new outfit. Actually, I went to Rave. I love that store. I found a t-shirt that said "I'm Grumpy 'cuas you're Doopy!" **a/n: my best friends should know the joke with that shirt.** And it had the dwarf Grumpy yelling at Doopy! I had fun. When we got home Lilly put on the new dress. It was pink. She had a belt(it was realy a rope string thing that tied arond the waist of the dress) that made a little bow in the front. The dress came to right above her knees. She told me she had shorts on underneath just incase the Erasers attack. Maddy put on her new pants. They were semi-baggy, semi-normal with flowers on them. Zack went to go play with his basketball in the drive-way.

_Hope ya had fun Sam. "I did. By the way, thanks for the advice on not getting the shirt with Micky mouse on it. I had no idea that people thought it was a gay shirt." You're welcome. Now, I said 'hope you had fun' because the fun is over. "WHAT?! Why?!" Becuase, you have to save the world! "WHAT?! You're just now telling me this!" Yup! You and Lilly have to go soon. "What about Betty!" You wanna fight Erasers and Flyboys with a baby in your arms? "Ok. She can stay. I'll leave tomorrow." GOOD GIRL! We will go to...Wisconson. "Again?" Iggy's there. Good old uncle Iggy! "Uncle?" He always told Max and Fang that if other Flock memberes had kids, he'd prefer to be called Uncle Iggy. "Ok." By the way, call him that. He won't think your Max and Fang's kid if ya don't. "Thanks." _

When we went to bed, I took Lily into my room.

"Lilly-boo, I'm sorry, but..well..." She loves this place! I can't break her heart.

"It's ok Sam. We have to leave. I talked to Maddy and Zack about it. It's fine! They're going to tell Nudge." She smiled.

"Thanks. Mind-reading is handy. You're cool!" I put my hand on her head and messed up her hair.I noticed it was striat. "Hey, what happened to your hair?"

"Maddy straited it! Cool, huh? Is it pretty? I know it is! Maddy said it was!"

"Yes it is, and you've around Maddy to long. You're talking like her!" We lauhed and I sent Lilly to bed. Our peacful stay will soon be over. I don't know what was the end of our peacful stay. The Other Me saying we had to leave,us leaving, me telling Lilly we had to leave. If I had to guess, I'd say it was my freaky dream.

**dream in Sam's POV**

_RUN! I'm faster! COME ON! A little further! The cliff! The one from my mom's dream! If I jump...here I go! "ANDI! ROXIE! HIDE! NOW!" Their running to the bushes. Good! They're hinden. Oh-no! Wolf-boys! _

_"Gonna run Sam! Oh, wait! YOU CAN'T!" Ari 2 snarled._

_"NOPE! You're wrong! I can!" I stepped backwards and fell off the cliff. Cursing flew from the Eraser's moths. I unfurled my wings. Or, would have! What happened! Where are my wings! Their gone! _

_"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. Then, the wind stopped rushing past me. I was sure that I would be dead less then a second later. But I wasn't. My wings! My beautiful wings! I flew up. Then, I saw him. Standing on the cliff, looking down at me, was Omega!_**a/n: if you haven't read book three, SORRY!**_ NO! He can't be! He isn't! It can't be Omega! He looks just like Will! But it's Omega! He's got a gun! I dogded. He kept shoting at me. _

_"WILL! It's me! SAM!" _

_"My name is Omega! Will is gone!" _

_It didn't look like Will anymore. It looked like Omega. What? Why is everything changing?The trees are getting blury!The water below me is disapering! What's going on! HELP ME! SOMEONE! HELP ME!_

_"HELP ME! SAVE ME! SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP!"_

Sam! It's me!

_Other Me! Thank God! Tell me, whats happening! Where is everyone?!_

SAM! It's a dream! A test! Just relax. It's Omega that's shoting you. Everyone is safe. The area only looks like it's changing. It's all the same. Just relax. Andi and Roxie, your friends from school, are fine! Just breath. Relax.

_Ok. Why am I takeing this test? I almost failed it! _

I know. This will happen. It will be a little diffrent, but it will happen. Will is the only one that isn't safe. Just relax and get rid of Omega!

_But, he looks like Will again!_

That's the hard part. His old weakness is gone. Just find a new one.

_New one? How?!_

I can't give you answers. I haven't given you any answers. I can only give you hints. Go. Fight him. And figure out why!

_What? ' Why?' That's all you've asked me! ' Why? What's the point?' Why are you asking me that! _

Becuase it's what you want to know.

_What!_

Time's up Sam. You failed this test. But, you get to take it again. So, study.

**End dream.**

**Sam's POV**

I sat up in my bed. Sweat covered my face. Did any of you people reading understand my dream? Could you even follow it? I couldn't follow it when I was dreaming it! Weird! What was the point of that "Test."

"SAM! WAKE UP!" Lilly's voice came through my door

"I'm up! Just give me a minute!" I yelled back.

"Ok!" Maddy said. Aparently, the girls were both out there. I walked to the bathroom that was in my room. I washed the sweat off my face and got ready for the day. My mirror was foggy when I got done with my shower. I was wearing my "I'm Grumpy 'cuas your Dopy!" t-shirt. I wiped away the fog. But, I didn't see myself. I saw, my mom! I turned around. She wasn't there! I looked back at the mirror. She was there again. I leaned in closer, and so did my mom. I hled up one hand. So did she. I held up my other hand. So did she. No matter what I did, mom in the mirror did the same. I heard my bedroom door open.

"Sam? Are you here?" Lilly asked.

"I'm in here!" I said. She came into the bathroom.

"Breakfast is ready." She smiled at me.

"Ok, Lilly. I'll be there. Go down and eat. I'm almost done!"

"OK!" She skipped away. I looked back at the mirror. It was me again. Yet, it was my mom. It was my mom when she was a kid! It looked just like me!

_It is you Sam! That's you. You look just like your mom! When she was a kid, she had your hair,face,eyes, everything! You look like her, except you have you dad's chin! Other then that, you are your mom! "OK! I'm like my mom! Everyone is right! But, I'm not as good and cool as her!" Tell your self what ya want to, but you are. To breakfast! I'm hungry! "Ok."_

After pancakes and eggs, we got ready to leave.

"Don't worry about Betty." Nudge said. "She'll be just fine. You two be carefull. Don't get lost. Tell Iggy and Gasman I said Hi. Don't feel bad about us giving you food and extra supplies. Be carefull."

"Bye Maddy! Bye Zack!" Lilly said, holding back tears.

"We'll see you later Lilly!" Maddy said, giving her a hug.

"Yeah! We'll see you _soon_." Zack said.

Maddy elbowed him.

"OW!"

"BYE!" I said. We left. Lilly and I took off. We flew towards Wisconson. She was ready to sacn minds. We flew for a half hour. When we were out of the city, Will flew up to us!

"YOU GUYS! Over here!" He waved his arms around. We flew over to him. I gave him a big hug!

"Will! Your ok! Your alive! Your here! Your _alive_!" I said as tears fell down my face.

"Yeah." We stopped hugging and Lilly shok his hand.

"I'm Lilly! Do you remember me from before?"

"Yeah. I'm Willber. Call me Will. Nice to meet ya Lilly! Hey, Where's the baby?"

"Oh, we left her with Nudge." I said.

"So," he said as we flew off. "Ya found someone in the Flock. Cool! Were are we going?"

"To Wisconson!" Lilly said.

"To find Iggy." I added.

"Ok. So, we're off!" Will said.

-Saxim,Lilly,Willber,Maddy,and Zack Fly

**(s/n:time to get Iggy and save Corin!)**


	12. Uncle Iggy

**12**

_**OK! New stuff up here!**_

**Claimer:Anything that isn't in the Mr books, I own. Not the places though. It would be cool to own the places though! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jp, Mr, The Flock, Total, Max,Fang,Iggy,Nudge,Gasman,or Angle.But, I wish I did! I don't own the School,Whitecoats,Erasers,Flyboys,or Itex. Who would want to own 'em?**

**Sorry:I don't have spell check. I ask people how to spell words, but most of the time, I'm the only one in the computer room. Please, I'm trying to work on my spelling, I know it is an isusse. Please stop pestering me!**

**Also Sorry:If you haven't read the third book, I'm reaviling some thing about the third book. Like, for you Fax people, Fang sortta choughkissedchough Max.**

**AND! I made some mistakes in my chapter numbering! But, I got it right now! This is chapter 11.**

**Sam's POV **

Looking for Iggy was as hard as looking for Nudge. And I kept thinking about when Zack said that they would see us _soon._ He emphsized the word soon. Lilly said that she talked to Zack and Maddy about us leaveing. Did they make a plan to follow us?

"THERE!" Lilly randomly yelled, interupting the silence and my thoughts. "Iggy! I know it's him!"

"How?" Will asked.

"He was thinking about makeing bombs, but needing a kid called Gazzy to do it, 'cus he needs someone to tell him what wires and stuff he's using! He'd get his girlfriend, but she'd think he was a tereorist or something."

"Yeah. I know." I said. Anyone would think he's a tereoist for haveing bombs!

We landed next to a small two story house. Wow. Nugde is rich, my family is avarge- Well, not avarge, but I'm talking liveing standars and money and stuff. And Iggy looks like he's...not below avarge, but not a normal living style. We walked up some steps onto a porch. I almost rang the doorbell when I heard an 'OW!' from behind us.

"ZACK! That was my foot!" Maddy said.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Zack said sarcasticlly. "I must of not noticed it was there! What, with my being blind and all!"

I looked at Lilly.

"Lilly!" I said.

"What?!" She looked as inocent as Bambi.

"You said you talked to them about us leaveing. And Zack said he'd see us _soon._ Did you come up with a plan for them to follow us?"

"NO!" She said as if she had just been excused of starting WW3.

"Maddy! Zack! Come over here!" I said. We already explained all this to Will.

Maddy and Zack walked over to us.

"Sorry, Sam!" Maddy said. "but, Lilly didn't want to leave us! And We didn't wwant to leave her! We had to come! Let us stay! PLEEEEEEEEASEEEEE!" Pretty pleeeeeaseee with a RELLY BIG cheery on top!"

"Yeah!" Zack said. "Maddy, Lilly, and I made the plan for us to follow for a reason! You can't send us back! We've come all this way! We left our mom a note! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease let stay! Please! We'll do whatever you say! Even if means haveing to take a bath and eat healthy food!"

AWWWW! Their begging and they have little sad faces! I CAN'T say no!

"Fine!" I rolled my eyes to make it look like I wasn't just giving in. Like I was about to send them back, but changed my mind.

"YAY!" Maddy and Lilly cheered.

"Lilly-boo." I said.

"Yes Sam!"

"Did Zack say 'You,Maddy, and him made a plan for them to follow us' ?"

"Sorry Iied! I had to so you'd let them stay!"

How dose lying make me let them stay? Oh well. I rang the doorbell as Will introduced himself to Maddy and Zack. Footsteps were heard. A cat screeched with pain as if someone stepped on its tail. A man with cheery blonde hair opened the door.**(a/n: I haven't read the books for a while. I read them like, last Agaust. I just finished book three. I think Iggy has Blonde hair. I forget. Tell me is I'm Wrong.)**

"Hello?" he said. His eyes stared blankly in our genrel direction.

"Um...Hi.I'm looking for James Grffiths. Also know as Iggy." I said.

"Max?" He shook his head and mumbeled something along the lines of 'couldn't be'. "I'm blind, so I can't see you, but I don't want to talk to you."

"But, you have to be Iggy!" Lilly said.

"Ange-Look, No one has called me that for years! GO AWAY!" He began to close the door.

"MAXIMUM RIDE IS MY MOM!" I yelled.

The door flung open.

"What did you say?"

"Ma-Maximum Ride is my mother. And Fang is my dad." I said.

"Should of know Max and Fang would end up together." Iggy mumbeled. "How many of you are there?"

"Um..Maddy,Zack,Will,Lilly, and Me. Five."

"Come in." He opened the door more and let us in. The house looked a little run down. But, still perrty desecnt. There were three cats lying on a couch. One of them meowed. "Stupid strays." Iggy said. He walked over to were the noise was and showed them away.

"HI!" Maddy said. "I'm Nudge's daughter! And I have a twin brother, Zack! We're 9! My mom has told us a lot about the Flock. From what she told me, I could of sworn that you two would end up together. But you didn't. Oh, well. So, Zack, do you have anything to say?"

"You're Nudges kid alright." Iggy said.

"I'm Zack. I'm blind too. I'm 9. I like to mess up my sisters hair by puuting stuff in her shampoo! I can't make bombs like you, but I can make the shells bombs go in!"

"I'm Will. I'm 14. I'll be 15 soon. I can't make shells that bombs go in, but I can make stuff explode."

"Hey, maybe you two will be like me and Gasman."

"I'm Lilly! Angel is my mommy! I'm 7! Everyone says I look just like her! But Maddy straied my hair, so it's not curly right now."

"You've been around Maddy to much!" I said. "I'm Saxim. Everyone calls me Sam. I was woundering, do I call you Iggy or James?"

"Uncle Iggy." He said.

_Told you!_

"Is kindda weird that we just showed up here?" Lilly asked.

"Nope." Iggy said. "I knew one of these days something like this would happen. Will, which member of the Flock is your parent?"

"None of them. When my mom and dad were kids, the School caught them. They got away befor the School could make them bird kids, but they got lost. They were walking around the School, and got thirsty. They found something that looked like a safe drink, and drank that. Turns out it was the stuff that helps make them bird kids. They didn't get wings, but I did."

"Ok." Iggy said. "Are you guys hungry?"

"Yup!" Lilly said.

"YEAH! We haven't eaten for a while! I'm starving! Are you starving Zack? I am! I need some food!" Maddy said.

"Yes will do." Iggy said. He walked into the kitchen and we sat on his couch.

"So, you're 14 about to be 15?" I asked Will. He nodded. "Geuss that makes you leader."

"What? Why?" He asked.

"I'm 13, about to be 14. I'm younger. You're the oldest."

"MAN!" He said.

"You don't want to be leader?"

"I don't relly care, but if the leader is the oldest, then I gotta tell the truth! I'm really 13 about to be 14. I'm just tall, so I say I'm 14 about to be 15."

"What month were you born in?"

"Agaust."

"SAM IS LEADER!" Lilly yelled.

"I was born in June. Lilly is right." I said.

**Will's POV**

Now you Know my real age. Happy? Good!

**Sam's POV**

Iggy came back in with some sandwhiches and deviled eggs. **(s/n: Is it doubeled or deviled? I can never tell how people say it!)** We ate and then got to the topic of why we were here.

"And, now, we need your help." I finished. **(a/n: i felt like you already knew the story, lets just skip the whole explinaing it to Iggy thing.)**

"Knew Max and Fang would have more then one kid." Iggy mumbeled. "So, you have a voice? And It's cailms to be you, yet it's not you? It's giving you fourtune cookie trash?"

"Yep." I said.

"You are just like Max. You sound like her too."

"Yeah, when I answer the phone, people think it's my mom." **(a/n: that's happens to me more times then I can count!)**

"So, you need my help? Well, if I could get help from someone who can see, I'll make some bombs."

"I'll help!" Zack and Will both said.

"I want to learn to make bombs!" Zack said.

"I need to know how to make bomb shells and time bombs!" Will said.

"Follow me!" Iggy said. The boys went to so their boy thing. I looked at Maddy and Lilly.

"Do you guys know how to fight?" I aksed.

They shook their heads.

I let out a loud sigh. "Then we have to start from square one." What is Square one?

_Glad you asked. "You know how to fight?" Ask Iggy if you can go train. He'll know what you mean._

"Lilly. Maddy. From now on, we have to fight to live. If the Erasers/Flyboys attack us, you have to fight. I'll be to busy trying to get them off of me. And so Will and Zack. So, We're gonna learn to fight."

"But, Sam, you don't know how to fight!" Lilly said.

"I learn. Not teach." I told her. "Follow me."

I found Iggy and asked if we could train. He showed us a traing room he had.

_Go to that punching bag and kick the way Corin does in karate class. "Ok."_ I kicked it karate style. When Corin has karate class I listen and watch. _Now punch it and give it a round-house kick._ I did that. _Tell Maddy and Lilly to do some streches and then copy what you do. _

"Ok." I tried to sound like a leader. "We're gonna do some streches, then you two will do what I tell you, ok?"

"But, you can't fight! And how are we gonna practice in here?! It's a mess!" Maddy said.

"Part of our streches will be cleaning up! And, the other me in my head will tell us what to do."

We began our clean up. Lilly and Maddy got a good work out outting the punching bags that fell back oin their things that held them up. I swept up all the dust. There was a lost of dust on the floor. We got a could work out cleaning up this place. It was a MESS! But, when we were done, it looked normal.

_Now, do what I say. On that punching bag, punch, karate kick, step back as if someone was trying to hit you, then punch were the face should be._

I did it while explaining to the girls what I was doing. Maddy copied me first. The Voice, that is now what I'm calling the other me, told me what she did wrong. I told her. She did it right and Lilly went next. This countinued for two hours. Then Lilly asked me a question.

"Why do we have to fight? Why do we have to do this?"

"Lilly, I'm not gonna sugar coat it, or make seam nice a pretty. Those wolf thing, They're called Erasers. They want to kill us. They want to rip our thorts out, or lock us in a cage. I don't want them doing that. They want to take us back to the Detention. That sicence lab you were in. DO you want to go back?"

"No." Lilly said.

"Then, do what I say, when I say, and be ready fight at any second. That gose for you too Maddy. I'm the leader. They want to shoot us, kill us, lock us in cages, and much worse. You knows those bad guys in t.v. shows?" They noded. "These guys are nothing like that. You don't get a chance for them to just rant on about their plans. You don't get a chance to prepare. You get one second to jump up and fight. Thats it. So, faster then," I snapped "that, they will attack. You need to know what to do when that happens. We're lucky they haven't found us yet. And, food gonna be hard to get know. If we find food in a dumpster, we are lucky. We can't stay here long. And, if you wake up in the morning and someone itsn't holding a gun to your head, be happy. Be thankfull. And don't forget any of this. _DO NOT FORGET ANYTHING I JUST SAID! _ It could cost you a lot. And DON'T forget anything I am teaching you hear. If I teach you how to duck at a certien time, remember it. If I teach you to hit a spacific spot, remember it. It's imoprtant. Lilly, I know you like to say 'I can do this.' , but if I say stay somewhere and don't move, you do it. Anything I tell you to do could save your life. Don't forget it. Maddy, same gose for you. If I tell you, don't talk, don't mave, don't whisper, don't do anything, you do it! Lilly, if you 'I can do this' and I tell you 'NO!' you don't do it! I'm in charge. Remember it!"

I had to say the whole 'I'm in charge. Do what I say.' thing over again 'cus I know Lilly. She'll say 'I can do this!' and do it. I have full control over what she dose. Ok, not full control. God has full control over her life, not me. I'm just her parent from now on. This is my Flock. I know I said I want to be the Flockers, but thats lame. We are the new Flock. And, even though I think I can't be my mom, I'm the new Maximum Ride. And, now, I'm in charge of my Flock.

When we were done, which was three hours later, we found Iggy and the boys still makeing bombs.

"Have you been makeing bombs for five hours?!" I asked.

"It's been hard to teach Zack. And, I have to teach Will how to make diffrent kinds of bombs. Then, I have to teach them both how to contect the bombs to the outer shells." Iggy said.

"Thanks Uncle Iggy!" Zack said.

"Yeah, Ig! You're the coolest!" Will added.

"Call me Uncle Iggy. I know your not a kid of the Flock, but call me Uncle Iggy."

"Actually, he is!"

All eyes were on me.

"He's a kid of My Flock." I explained.

"WOW!" Uncle Iggy said.

"What?" Zack asked.

"When Sam said that, I could of sworn I was back in the past, when Max got reunited with the Flock. Ya know, after the whole Itex in Germany thing." **(a/n: If you didn't read book three, SORRY!)**

"Well, I don't think I'm as good as my mom and dad, but everyone says I am. So, I believe everyone." I said.

After a few more hours, the oys finished. Uncle Ig said they mastered it. They are bomb experts. I believe him. Why? While I was sleeping that night a stink bobm went off. Uncle Iggy calimed to be inocent. Zack and Will were laughing. I got on to them. I told them that in the futuer, we won't have a lot of stuuf to make bombs out of. So I told them not to waste 'em.

The next day, Uncle Iggy showed them how to make bombs out of stuff that people can find in the wilderness of in cities. Then I told Iggy that I need to teach the boys to fight. Will knows I can't fight. He told Zack. Both boys burst out laughing. I told them about the day before. Zack said, "Prove it!" I proved it. I whipped both their skinny butts! They were begging me to show them how I did that. Well, helf of it, the Voice was reminding me what to do. The other half, I was remembering what to do. Iggy and I showed them and then, when they got caught up with Lilly,Maddy, and me, Iggy showed us more. The Voice pipped in every once in a while. We did good.

I went to bed that night. Know what my dream was? The Voice talking to me. _Sam, we need to be ready.You learned how to do normal fighting.With rules, and stuff. Tomorrow, tell Iggy you need to learn streat fighting. "Why?" 'Cus, Flyboys fight with programs. They have rules they must follow. That's the fighting you learned. Erasers fight with no rules what-so-ever. They play dirty. They hit below the belt and smash heads. You need to learn to do that. "Ok. I'll tell Uncle Iggy when I wake up." I'll be right there to remind you. "Good night!" Good Night Saxim._

I woke up the next morning. The boys learned more about bombs and bomb saftey. Finally! Zack almost set off a BIG bomb! He needs to learn bomb safty. And Will! He almost blow up the neighbors house! He needs some bomb safty leasons too! When it came time to fight, I walked over too Iggy.

"Uncle Ig. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure thing Sam."

We walked away from the others.

"Ok. The Voice said we need to learn streat fighting."

"I was gonna teach you that later."

"Well, the Voice said we need to learn it _today._"

"Tell your Voice it's anoying."

_HEY!_

"So, are you gonna teach us?"

"Best a blind man can." Iggy said.

"Thanks Uncle Iggy!"

"No problem."

The others were confused when Iggy said we were learning streat fighting. All Iggy said was "Blame Sam's Voice!"

Will and Zack learnd streat fighting fast. It took a while to get Lilly and Maddy to get used to not haveing any rules in fighting. Maddy never hit below the belt. Lilly was getting stronger, but she followed all the rules of normal fighting.

"Lilly, don't follow the rules!"

"But, Sam! I've always been taught to follow the rules! How am I sopouse to not follow them?!"

"You can't follow the rules if there are no rules!"

"What?! There are rules in fighting!"

"In normal fighting. There are rules to normal fighting."

"How are there diffrent types of fighting?! That dosen't make sense!"

"When you fight with rules, it's called normal fighting. When you fight without rules, it's called street fighting. Dose that make sense?"

"But, that means street fighting is breaking the rules!"

"Ok. Forget the rules! Nromal fighting and street fighting are two totally diffrent things."

"How?! They seem the same!"

"Look at Zack. See how he's fighting?"

"Yes."

"Now, watch me. WILL! Get over here!"

He came over.

"Now watch Lilly."

We bagan to fight. I did normal fighting. I won! But, it's not the point.

"You can leave Will. Lilly, did you see how I was fighting?"

"Yes."

"Do you see how diffrent my fighting was from Zacks?"

"Yes."

"Now, forget what I told you befor about Normal fighting being diffrent from street fighting. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Did you see how Zack was just kicking and ounching at his punching bag? As if he had no rules."

"Yes."

"Did you see how I kicked and punched with aim and timing? Like I had rules?"

"Yes."

"I was doing normal fighting. Zack was street fighting. They are diffrent. Did you see the diffrence?"

"Yes."

"You already know how to fight the way I did, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, now you're gonna learn how to fight the way Zack did."

"Ok."

Now, it was easy. She figured it out quickly. I told her that in most situations, she would have to street fight, so she should practice this more. Iggy got Maddy to stop being scared of street fighting. She was soon fighting like...well...someone who street fights everyday. Me? I got the hang of it. It was easier. There was no rules to remember. There were no places on the enemy that I coudln't hit. There was no limit. It was fun. Something I loved. And I couldn't wait to use it on those dog boys! Time to pay Ari 2. You tryed to kill me, and now, I'm taking you down!

"Sam!" Iggy yelled. "Training was over hours ago. You need rest."

"Sorry Uncle Iggy. Couldn't help it. I love this! I'm getting stronger! I'm learning to fight! Those dog boys are toast!"

"SAXIM! It's not that easy. And you know it. Don't underestemate them. Don't get coacky.And don't underestemate yourself. Don't think that just because you know a few tricks, that you can win. Go to sleep."

"Yes sir." I went to bed. That night, in my sleep, the Voice told me we had a few more days, then we had to go find Gasman. Lilly said he was in Arakansa. We need some plans. We have to be ready for anything. So, after few more days, we said our goodbyes to Uncle Iggy and the stray cats that live in his house. As we walked out the door, I stopped everyone.

"Whats up, Sam?" Maddy asked.

Iggy stared at me with blind eyes.

"I'm choosing a name for myself." Confused loos covered their faces. Iggy smiled, knowing what I was doing. "My mom was Maximum Ride. I'm Saxim Winder. But not anymore. Today, I become Saxim Fly. The leader of the new Flock. The one who will save the world. And, the new Maximum Ride."

"Good luck." Uncle Iggy said.

"We'll need it." I told him.

We flew off. No more traing with Uncle Iggy. But now, w have to find Gasman.

_I'll lead you! "Ya know, I need all the help I can get and more. I'll take you up on that!" Fly south. And hurry!Gasman needs to see some familair faces."Ok."_

A song came into my head. The song my mom loved. Holly Brook's "What I Wouldn't Give." _"What I wouldn't give just to forget! So I can live again! Am I despertly losing this fight! When I should be really choosing my flight! OOO! Take me, take me, take me now! What I wouldn't give just to forget. So I can remember how to live again! I wanna live again! What I wouldn't give just to FORGET! So I can remember how to live!"_

Saxim,Lilly,Maddy,Zack, and Willber Fly

**(s/n: I've never felt more like my mom and dad.)**


	13. Gasman

**13**

_**OK! New stuff up here!**_

**Claimer:Anything that isn't in the Mr books, I own. Not the places though. It would be cool to own the places though! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jp, Mr, The Flock, Total, Max,Fang,Iggy,Nudge,Gasman,or Angle.But, I wish I did! I don't own the School,Whitecoats,Erasers,Flyboys,or Itex. Who would want to own 'em?**

**Sorry:I don't have spell check. I ask people how to spell words, but most of the time, I'm the only one in the computer room. Please, I'm trying to work on my spelling, I know it is an isusse. Please stop pestering me!**

**Also Sorry:If you haven't read the third book, I'm reaviling some thing about the third book. Like, for you Fax people, Fang sortta choughkissedchough Max.**

**AND! I made some mistakes in my chapter numbering! But, I got it right now! This is chapter 13.**

**Saxim's POV( By now, you should know.)**

Finding Gasman was easy. He lived in Arkansa, but not in a city. He lived away from everyone. About maybe, 10 miles from a city! We landed at his house, which was sorunded by a forest. Lilly bounced up and down.

"I'm finally gonna get to meat my uncle!" She said.

"I'm so happy for you! This is really cool! I need a camera! We need to take a picture of this!" Maddy said.

"Stop talking! Please! Your driving me nuts! I can't take it anymore! JUST STOP TALKING!" Zack said.

"Just be quite!" Will added.

I was about to knock on the door, but it opened.

"Who's out here?" A blonde man said. "Who are you?"

"Um...Hi. I'm-" I began.

"HI! I'm Lilly! I'm looking for my mom's brother! His name is Gasman! But everyone calls him Gazzy! Do you know him?!" Lilly said.

"Angel?" The man said looking at Lilly. "Nudge? Max?" He looked at us again, one by one. Then, he foucused on me. He leaned in a little closer. "Maximum? Who are you?!"

"I'm Saxim Fly. This is Lilly,Maddy,Zack, and Will. I was hoping you knew my parents. Maximum Ride and Fang."

"Max and Fang are your parents?" He asked. I nodded. "Come in! Come in!" He practically pushed us inside! His house looked hand built. The outside was all wood. The inside had an big living room area with a tv. Next to it was an open area with a fireplace. There was a doorway that lead to a big table. I could see the kitchen from the front door. Gasman now had a big smile on his face.

"You're really Max and Fang's kid?"

"Yes. I have a brother too."

"I just can't believe it! I've wanted to see the Flock for so long. Now their kids are standing right infront of me!"

"I'm Angel's daughter!" Lilly said.

"You're my sister's kid?"

"YUP!"

"Then, you're my neese?"

"Yes sir!"

Gasman was almost crying.

"Um...I'm Nidge's daughter. I'm nine. My name is Maddy.

"I'm...I'm Nudge's son. I'm nine years old. My name's Zack."

Gasman was forcing the tears to stay back, and they were still comeing down.

"And you?" He looked at Will.

"Sorry, my parents aren't in the Flock."

We sat him down and explained it all to him. He had stopped crying. Lilly smiled at him. She then gave him a big hug. He hugged back.

"I thought I'd never see the Flock again." He said.

"So, do we call you Gasman, Gazzy, Uncle Gasma, Uncle Gazzy? What?" Will said.

"I say we call him Uncle Gazzy!" Zack said.

"NO! He's my uncle!" Lilly said. "I'm the only one who's gonna call him Uncle Gazzy!"

"We can call him Gazzy." Maddy said. "Or Gasman. Or whatever he likes to be called. Right Gasman?"

"Well, when I left the Flock, I got kindda lonely. Then I got kindda depressed 'cus I never eard from 'em. And, I was still use to the way Max did things. So, I stayed away from people. No one ever called me by my real name. Which was Gregery. But, you can call me Gasman or Gazzy."

"Ok." I said. "So, Gasman, will you help us?"

"Best I can." He said as he ruffeled Lilly's hair.

"YAY! Now, we have some help! This is great! Right Zack! Of course! It's so cool! I think-" Zack covered her mouth, but she kept talking.

"We all know that I'm Nudge's kid. So, naturally, I'm talkative too. So I'm must say this. It's Awesome to have some help Gasman! Iggy says hi! He also says Will and I are like you and him. I hope that we can save the world." He took his hand off of Maddy's mouth and at the same time, they said "I'm hungry!"

"Well, I can make you some sandwhiches." Gasman said. They smiled and he made us all some sandwhiches. We stayed at his house. He was getting attached to Lilly.

The next day, we all went flying, since no one would see us. It felt good to strech my wings and not have to worry about something attacking me. Gasman was flying with us. Will came up to me.

"They look happy." He said. I watched as Maddy started a game of tag, Lilly made a nearby tree base, and Zack and Gasman joined in.

"You're right. It nice to see them happy." They'd been happy for a while, but then they seemed to be happier then I'd ever seen them.

"So, where are we going next?" I looked at Will. I had no clue.

_Well, for now, just stay here. _

"For now, we're gonna stay here." I repeated.

_Then, when the time is right, we'll go somewhere else. "And, were is this 'somewhere else'?" I don't know. Just go with the flow. "Why?" See, you do want to know why! "Just answer me! You're becomeing anoying!" Will get ou're answer soon Sam. Oh, by the way, you went to far while talking to me. Will is way back behind us!_

I stopped and flew back. Will gave me a strange look. "Sorry. I was talking to the Voice in my head."

"I'm about to put you in the crazy house. Where people with Voices in the heads belong." He said.

I luaghed and playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"OW! I've been hit!" He said in fake pain. Then he fell backwards. He stopped himself and came back up.

"HaHa." I laughed sarcasticly. I flew towards the game of tag.

"May I play?" I asked.

"Sam's the new palyer!" Lilly yelled. "She's it! She's it!"

Everyone, even Gazzy, flew away from me. I turned toward Will. His look said "What?" I got a smug grin on my face. I flew toward him and tag his arm.

"Will's it! WILL'S IT!" I yelled and flew away. "No tag backs!" I yelled to Will.

He flew towards the others. I hid in a tree. No one saw me. And, with the excitment of the game, no one but Lilly relised I was gone.

_"Sam? Why are you hinding in a tree?" _

_"It's a plan. Don't worry. I'm still playing."_

_"OK!" _

I was gonna wait untill someone who was it flew by. Then I was gonna jump out and gentlly tackel them and fly away, but nothing gose right.

"Hi Sam!" A Voice, that I now reconized said.

I spun around. The Ari clone was behind me! I was gonna punch his face, but he held up a gun.

"Move and you'll die." I froze. He kept the gun in place. "My group is hiding in the trees. In about 30 seconds, your group will be dead!"

_"Why do they want to kill us? I thought they would take us to the Detention? Like they did with the first flock? What's the deal?"_

"Well, talking dosen't invlove me moving, so I'm free to chit-chat." He scrowled. He's stupid! If I'm talking, my mouth is moving! Therefor, I'm moving! He had not noticed that yet. "So, do I call you Ari or Ari 2.0? I think Ari 2.0 is better. Now, since I'm free to talk...GUYS! RUN! FLYBOYS AND ERASERS ARE IN THE TREES!" Ari 2.0 pulled the triger but I moved. The sound of branches moving and kids screaming filled my ears. Adrenalin rush through me.

I jumped out of the trees. A battle scene was takeing place. I looked for Lilly. She was...just floating there. All the Erasers and Flyboys that came neer her just fell. She had her eyes closed and wasn't afraid. It was kindda scary how she was just there and they fell around her. Will was fighting off about 10 Erasers! And thats Erasers. I haven't counted the Flyboys. Maddy and Zack were doing good. The Gasman was fine. I began to fight off the Erasers and Flyboys attacking Will.

I heard a barking noise. I thought it was an Eraser, untill I relized that it was high pitched. I looked down. Reg was boucing higher then a normal dog should. He was trying to get some Earsers and Flyboys. I flew down toward him. Hey, if the Detention could mess with him and he hated the wolf men, he can help! As soon as I got to about 100 feat away from the ground, Reg got a bite of an Eraser. The Eraser looked horiffed. He must of know Reg from the Detention.

Reg's muscels bluged and Reg jumped from the Erasers foot to his head. Then, I saw the most groosome sight I have ever seen. Reg just...he...the Eraser...I'm not even gonna say what Reg did! Lets just say there were parts of Eraser and Eraser meat lying over Gasman's backyard. And Reg had new chew toy. An Eraser's ARM! Reg was playing with the Eraser's ARM!

The battle ended with Reg playing with a pile of ARMS! And he had done to many Erasers and Flyboys what he did to the first. And there some dead bodies, but that was our doing.

"Doggy!" Lilly yelled. Reg bounced into her arms, somehow knowing she wasn't the fake Lilly. Maddy began to pet him.

"He's so cute! I love him! He's so-" Maddy began.

"DON'T TALK!" Zack,Will, and Gasman all yelled.

"The callor says his name is Reg!" Lilly said.

"Can we keep him?! Can we?! Can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we-"

"OK!" I said. We can keep hi-"

"YAY!" Lilly and Maddy screamed.

"Well, it's not safe here." Gazzy said.

"Where next Sam?" Will looked at me.

_Well, Corin is still at the Detention. Let's go there! "ARE YOU NUTS! They'll send swarms of erasers! And Flyboys!" Your brother is still there. "I hate you for makeing go there! We'll go!"_

"Due to the fact that my brother is in the Detention, we have to go there." I said.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Will laughed in my face. "Good one Sam! Really, where are we going?"

"If I didn't have a Voice in my head, Californa! But since I do, the Detention!"

Looks of horror spread across all their faces. It came to mine too! I hate that place! It reaks of antiseptic, I saw people being treated like lab rats through the windows on doors, and it treats people like we're just...nothing! It's a sick place! And I hate my Voice!

_Get going! Gasman needs to asemble the flock! "Ok! You're not the boss! I'll do what I want to do! Gasman is someone we need!Plus,I listen God more then I listen to you!" Ok._

**(a/n: yes, I am a Christan, and I am makeing Sam a Christan! Sorry if that offends you, but I have seen nothing on fanfiction that says I can not display my beleifes! Plus, there is a Bible section on FF, which makes no sense since you can't call it the Bible if it's not true, but still, I'm free to put my beeifes on here.)**

"We'll, we need to fly back to the Detention, and get Corin, then,"

_I'll tell you later! Go! And, if you're not gonna send Gasman to get the Flock, what's he gonna do? "Fine! I said I didn't hate you like my hated her Voice at first, but you can be anyouing!" I know!_

"Gazzy, we need to round up the Flock."

"Ok."

"Lilly, you tell him where they are, and we'll go save Corin and meet back up in..."

_That's kinda a hard one. "WHAT!" I can't really say where you'll end up. So you're gonna have to wait untill...the Flock just runs into you guys._

"Well, Voices have no answers! We'll meet up whenever we just run into each other!"

"So your Voice is gonna make us wing it?" Zack said. "Sorry that the phrase happens to fit perectly."

"Yup. That's about right."

"Ok." Will said.

"I don't know. We could get lost." Maddy _began_. "We won't know where we'll meet them, so most likely we'll meet them when we're not prepared. And then we're not gonna know where to go, so it'll be hard to save the world 'cus most likely we'll not be able to find the other Detentions. Did Lilly and I tell you that they had them all over the world? Lilly found out by reading the minds of the Whitecoats!"

"Slow down!" Will said. "Rewind, and play it over again! All over the world?"

"YUP!" Lilly said. "That's bad isn't it?"

"Kinda!" Zack said.

"Gasman, how bad do you think it is?" I asked. He was gone! "He must of already left."

Saxim,Lilly,Zack,Maddy,Willber,and Reg Fly

**(A/n: I end it here! No more Saxim Fly for a while/ Why? 'Cus school is starting and I'll have lot's of homework! So, be patient with me please!God Bless!)**


	14. Sewers

**14**

**you already know what I put up here...**

**Claimer:Anything that isn't in the Mr books, I own. Not the places though. It would be cool to own the places though! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jp, Mr, The Flock, Total, Max,Fang,Iggy,Nudge,Gasman,or Angle.But, I wish I did! I don't own the School,Whitecoats,Erasers,Flyboys,or Itex. Who would want to own 'em?**

**Sorry:I don't have spell check. I ask people how to spell words, but most of the time, I'm the only one in the computer room. Please, I'm trying to work on my spelling, I know it is an isusse. Please stop pestering me!**

**POV...guess...**

Well, we were flying to Minnesota. Hopefully, we'll find My brother. We were over Iowa. **(a/n: sorry, no Sam note. Athour note. I made a mistake and made Sam and Gasman both live in Arkansas. Sam lives in Texas. Well just say that. But, Gasman still lives in Arkansas. Well, that fixes my small problem.) **Will flew over to me.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah! I'm fine" I said, even though I was really worried about Corin.

"Don't worry. We'll get your brother back." He said.

"Thanks."

I looked at our group. Lilly and Maddy were talking. Mostly Maddy. Zack was messing with a bomb. I have no clue where he got that. Will was holding Reg. I just relized something. With Corin we have six people and one dog! Sound familar? Well, anyways, we began to enter Minnesota. We landed in a forest just outside of a city.

"What city are we in?" asked Zack.

"I think..." Will thought for a moment. "The captial. St.Paul."

"How cool!" Maddy said. "We're in the capital of Minnesota! I bet there are, like, a million cool places we could visit! Can we vist them Sam?! Can we?! It would be sooooo cool! Don't you agree Lilly! It would be awesome! I wanna see all the coolest places here and..."

"WOOF!" Reg barked and covered his ears with his paws.

"I read Reg's mind!" Lilly said.

"Was he thinking about ham?" Will asked.

"NOPE! He thinks like us! He can understand us to! He just can't talki! Can ya Reg? One bark for yes and two for no!"

"WOOF!"

"WOOF!" Zack said. "That was two! He's useless! Let's get rid of him! I don't see any point in keeping him anyways! He's extra baggage! Sam! He's pointless!"

Reg jumped from Will's arms and bit Zack on the leg.

"OW!"

"Reg says he is not!" Lilly said.

"Whatever."

"Let's go!" I said.

We entered the city and began our serch. Which made me think, how are we going to find it? _Go into the sewer and- "HOLD IT! The sewer? I don't care, but how am I going t get Maddy and Lilly in there?" A: You do care! You hate sewers becuase you hate rats. B: They don't care! "Fine."_

"Voice says we have to go in the sewer. Now, Maddy. Lilly. I know that's the last thing you want to do but-"

"OK!" They said in unision. _"DARN!" You gotta go in. "FINE!"_

"Let's go." I said as I let out a sigh. We found a dark ally with a manhole behind a dumpster. "You guys still sure you wanna do this?"

Maddy moved the manhole cover and began to climb down. "Normally," She began "I would hate this, but after our fight I've gotten ue to blood and nasty stuff, so I don't really care. Lilly told me that she saw you and her mom fight erasers and that she was already use to it. So, we, not being grossed out easily any more, want to-"

"You don't care and you wanna go in! We get it!" Will said.

"Reg thinks Maddy talks to much. And he thinks I think to much for a 7 year old! Do you think so Sam?" Lilly asked.

"Possibly." I began to climb down.

"I think you all talk way to much and that it needs to end! I can't take it anymore!" Zack said before he climbed down and went off on this _long_ speech about how Will and him are the quite ones. He really isn't helping his theroy by talking, though.

My dislike of sewers is only because of my dislike of rats. They have those long tails and the beady eyes. Their oversized teeth are weird and they are much larger then mice, which are cute. They are filthy, they have sevral diseases, _And one's on your leg, and it's crawling up your pants! _ I felt something messing with my foot.

"AHHHH!" I flew up to the ceiling and looked down. Next to where I was standing was Reg, looking up at me like the others. _I forgot to mension that Reg chased it off. "EVIL!" _I flew back down and searched my brain for an excuse.

"Cough Scared of cough rats! Cough cough" Zack _coughed_.

"You have a death wish, don't you?" I said.

"What? I did do anything?" He lied.

I rolled my eyes and we kept walking. Over the nasty water to more walking places. Take a left. Take a right. Pass two turns. Take a right. Pass three more turns. Go left. Keep going for ten minutes and then stop. _Up. "What 'up' is there? I see a ceiling with slug on it! There is no up!" Fly up or I will give you a brain attack! "Yeah right!" Do it! I don't wanna hurt us! "Theres no up!" Your flock is staring at you! Go up! "There is nothing up there!" I'm gonna do it! "Suuuure." All right. I warned you. _ A shock of pain went through my brain and I collasped. A million things raced through my head. All I could here was a few words from Will and they sounded like mumbels. _I told you to go up. You failed this test Sam. You don't listen to those who know more. "I listen to God!" Yes, but the Withecoats don't believe in God. You failed Sam. Sorry. You'll have more chances. I promise. _I blacked out. Nothing was going my way. And it just kept getting worse. Believe me, when I woke up I would of rather be unconscous.


	15. Corin is backfor now

**15**

I GOT SPELL CHECK NOW! And grammar check. And, I just used my spell check on the word grammar cus I just made a mistake! AND! One of my friends can tell between the Voice and Sam. I put " up there for a reason! But still, I will be doing it different now for her. Anybody else have any problems telling who is Sam and who is her Voice? Just curious.

POV…do I need to put it up here…

(a/n: If you did not read the info up there, it's new. So please read, cus it is very helpful.)

"_Can you give me anther brain attack now?" _ I asked my Voice as I looked at the blood filled scene in front of me. No response. My eyes grew wide as I discovered that my Flock was not in the ally full of dead Eraser bodies and broken Flyboys.

I got up. Blood covered my body. Millions of questions and thoughts ran through my head. The worst was that my Flock was taken! I ran up to a dumpster, hoping that someone was hiding inside it. No one! I screamed their names. I had to find them!

"Sam!" A voice called. I turned to see nothing. "Up here Sam!" The familiar voice called. I looked up. On top of a building, Maddy was looking down at me. She flew down and hugged me.

"Sam! We were so worried! You fainted and we took you up into the ally. Lilly found a secret passage that lead here. Zack heard noises and, next thing I know, we were under attack. Will kept you hidden for a while. When we killed them all we went up to the roof. Will disappeared in the middle of the battle and we couldn't take you there 'cus you were to heavy, so we left you down here. I watched you, then Lilly, then Reg, then me again, and then you woke up!" Maddy finally ended. She did not take one breath.

"SAM!" "Lilly screamed before she flew down and hugged me. Zack came down with Reg. Reg jumped into my arms. He licked my face.

"Are you ok?" Zack asked. "The noise from the fight freaked me out and I didn't hear you wake up. We were all freaked out and we couldn't carry you up to the roof. Reg wouldn't stop telling Lilly what he wanted to say and I got super annoyed. I'm hungry! What have we got?" Zack and Maddy are so like Nudge.

"I don't know yet. Where is Will?" I replied.

"I read his mind!" Lilly said. "He's going to get Corin. Your Voice told him where he is!"

"_So, you give me riddles and him strait answers?" _

_Yes._

"_Why?! Do you hate me or something?!" _

_No. He just doesn't need to have Voice helping him as much as you do! You have questions that you want answered! You always ask why God gave these lives to your mom and dad and Corin and you. You want to know why we have to do this. You have to figure it out._

"_Why?!" _

_Because, if it was told to you, you would become lazy and not want to work for anything! Will already knows he needs to work. So I give you problems that you need to work out. Think of it as more homework._

"_Evil!"_

_I know._

"_Where is Corin?"_

_Will's got him! Relax! I'll tell you if you need to go help him. Until then, wait on the roof!_

"Back to the roof guys. I'll explain what we're gonna do." We flew up to the roof. After I explained it all, Maddy and Zack began asking questions.

"I'm hungry!" Maddy said.

"Do we have food?" Zack asked.

"Where are gonna go next?!" Maddy said. "And is Reg gonna stay with us?"

"I wanna go to McDonalds! And then Taco Bell!" Zack said, mostly to himself.

"I wanna go there and Burger King! It'll be so much fun! Can we, Sam?" Maddy added.

"Can we?"

"Reg and I wanna go too!" Lilly jumped in!

"Wait guys! The others have to get here first!" I tied to calm them down. Key word: tried.

"_Note to brain: Always carry food with me to keep them quite!"_

"WE'RE HUNGRY!" They all shouted. Reg just barked really loud!

"OK! We'll go eat something!" I began. "Only if you all behave! ZACK!"

"What?"

"Give me all your bombs!"

"Um…that's gonna be a problem."

"Why?"

"Cus...I got so many that some of them have to be carried in my…um…" The rest was all mumbled and I couldn't here him.

"What? Say it again! Don't mumble!" Maddy said.

"My…un…" He mumbled it again.

"His underwear!" Lilly, my helpful mind reader shouted. "He has to carry some in his underwear! HAHAHAHA!"

Zack was completely red! It was so funny! Even Reg was laughing! What brought up this topic again? Oh, right! Bombs!

"You can…he he…keep those…he he…Give me your back pack…he he…"

He handed over to where my voice was. I took it and looked inside. All I could see was bombs. I dumped it out. All that came out was bombs. He had nothing but bombs!

"Zack? You do realize that people will think you're a terrorist right?"

"And?" Zack said. "I'm not, so I don't have to worry. Next topic of concern, please."

"Reg and I are scared." Lilly said.

"You've fought mutant wolf men! You've seen bloody battles and heads coming off! Not really, but still, you're scared of that! Why would I have any reason to use them on you?!" Zack asked as Will a Corin flew up to us.

"Corin!" I screamed in excitement as I hugged him.

"Hey, Sam!" He said. "Ya know, at first I thought Will was bad, now I know other wise."

"Hi guys!" Will said.

"CORIN!" Maddy and Lilly yelled as they ran to Corin.

"What up, Corin?" Zack said holding out a fist, waiting for Corin to do the weird-guy-bump-fist-thingy. Corin did. Reg jumped up and began to lick Corin's face.

"Hello? Do you see me?" Will asked.

I felt like having some fun! "Hey, guys, do here something? I sounds high pitched and weird. Like some guy trying to get our attention or something."

"Yeah! Reg says it hurts his ears!" Lilly joined in.

"Ha ha. Funny, guys. Now acknowledge my presence."

Reg jumped down and began sniffing Will's leg. He barked like crazy.

"Hey, Will!" Zack said, once again doing the bump-fist-thing.

"What up?" Will asked.

"Notin'." Zack said, as if the full word would kill him.

"Ok!" Corin said, as if he was in charge. "Let's get going. We should find the rest of Mom and Dad's Flock."

"Done." We all said.

"Then we should figure out what the School/Detention is up to."

_Did I forget to mention that they are having a hard time deciding if they should be the School or Detention?_

"_No, but thanks for telling me now."_

"But Sam is our leader." Maddy said.

"Yeah! We should listen to her!" Lilly added.

"Yup. Listening to Sam is what I'm doing." Will replied.

"Sam. Sorry, Corin. I gotta follow Sam. Sam, what next?" Zack said.

"HOLD IT!" Corin got our attention. "Sam? Saxim? In charge? HA! She freaked out leading a Girl Scout meeting!"

"I was seven!" I defended myself.

"Why don't we put the oldest in charge?" Corin asked.

"Cus Saxim Fly is the new Maximum Ride." Lilly said.

"Fly? That's not our last name." Corin was confused.

"Um…you know how Mom gave herself the name Maximum Ride? Well, I gave myself the name Saxim Fly."

"And we all took that name! Maddy Fly!" Maddy said.

"Zack Fly sounds better then _ZACKIE _orZack Attack" Zack said. Maddy slimed. She liked the nickname she had given her brother.

"Um…Will Fly sounds like 'The will to fly.' That sounds cool." Will said.

"Lilly and Reg Fly! It's pretty." Lilly said.

"And Corin Fly sounds good." Maddy added. "I like it! Corin Fly. Corin Fly. Corin Fly. Cool name to me!"

"Knock it off! We have to save the world! Not come up with cool names or play like a bunch of two year-olds! This is serious!" Corin was still trying to be the boss.

"Did Mom and Dad be one hundred percent serious? No! And they still saved the world!" I said.

"But you know the mistakes they made!" Corin said.

"And did they die? No! Did it hurt them? Yes. But we are not Mom and Dad. We won't do the same things. And, we are also kids! Lilly is seven. Maddy and Zack are nine! Will and I are fourteen. You are sixteen. I am not going to make them act like lifeless robots!

**(a/n: Remember, Sam's birthday was a week after they were with Nudge. She is now 14. Corin is sixteen. I don't know if I've already said how old he is. He is now sixteen. Go with that.) **

"And, Reg is a dog! You expect me to keep him from being a dog! I've always sat back while you just did stuff that I didn't agree with! No more! I've had it! You always say that you agree with this and that about obeying rules and doing what's best fro everyone and listening and considering everyone's idea! Then, when it comes time to do all that, you don't do it! You're selfish! You don't care about the rules of people put in charge of you!

"You don't care what everyone else has to say! You only care about what you think we should do! You only care about what you want the rules to be! You only want the rules to fit what makes you happy! I'm not gonna do that to these kids! I'm not gonna be selfish! I'm gonna listen and consider their ideas! I'm gonna be a good and kind leader to them! You are gonna be selfish! Don't try to say that you're older and know more! You don't know more because you don't know how to work as a team! And you don't know how to care for others! Do you still wanna be the leader?!"

The younger kids were all standing there with their moths open. Will looked scared and Reg was hiding behind Will. Corin just stood there. He was thinking. He took a deep breath.

"Sam, you don't know what you're talking about. This is a serious situation! Not us playing around as little kids. You have to think for a moment." He began.

"You don't think that I know that? I have thought! I have taken this as a serious situation! You just wanna be in charge and be the best! You treat me like I can't do anything!" I yelled at him.

"Because you can't do a whole lot!" He yelled back. "I know there is a lot you can do, but you have your limits! You're hypo tonic for crying out loud! Your muscles are weak! I know you get stronger every day, but you're not strong enough to handle this!" That was where he crossed the line!

"I KNOW!" I screamed. I think some people went out of their houses to see what was going on. Like they would see us. "I know my disabilities! I know my limits! But don't you think, that as a normal person, being hypo tonic would make me super weak. As a bird kid my muscles are naturally stronger! I'm not as weak as I look! If I couldn't handle this all of us would be dead by now!

"Don't you ever think about what other people can do instead of what they can't do? Or are you to busy trying to lift yourself up by making others look bad!" Nothing happened. Everything was still. Corin and I stood there for who knows how long. I just stared at him. He just stared at me. The only movement was wind.

Then it hit me: Could we really be having this argument? Could my life really have gone that far done hill as to be fighting over who would be in charge because the leader had to be strong and smart? Because we had no idea where our next meal would come from? Because we had no idea what life was going to be anymore?

I turned around. I couldn't do this anymore. My Voice was about to take over and help me, but then I noticed something. The Flock was gone!

"Corin! You were facing them! Didn't you see them go?" I asked.

"No! Where are they?" He sounded just as worried.

"_Lilly? Can you hear me?" _I asked in my head.

"_Yes, Sam!" _Lilly said.

"_Where are you?" _I asked.

"_Will took us out to eat! He still had some money from his allowance." _She answered.

"_But where did he take you?" _I was trying to get the name of the place.

"_McDonalds." _

"_I'll be right there!" _I said as I took off.

Corin followed me, asking questions. I just kept flying. When I saw the McDonalds, I landed. I ran inside. Lilly and Will where eating while Maddy and Zack where getting more food. I ran over and hugged Lilly. Corin looked confused as to how I knew where they were.

"_Don't tell Lilly." _I said, knowing she read his mind. She nodded.

I sat down and Will passed me three cheese burgers. He gave Corin five. We eat, an awkward silence in the air. Reg was Zack's guide dog. He had to act like Reg was trained not to have a leash.

**(a/n: Well, Corin isn't to happy. If you want to know more go to the Saxim Fly Blog on I use my yahoo360 page to do the blog! My avatar is Sam! Yay!)**


	16. Corin leaves

**16**

**Ok…. this is where Corin leaves…wait…some of you haven't read the Blog, have you? Well…READ THE BLOG! I've advertised it like 10 times at the bottom of the chapters! Ok…here you go.**

**Do I really need to say who's POV…?**

We were looking for the Detention…or School. I have no clue what they want to call themselves! Too much is going on and I forgot! Well, Lilly was too happy to return to the sewers. She thought it was fun. Maddy wanted to play with the rats because she thought they looked cute. Zack was making bombs with Will, Reg was chasing rats, Corin was acting like dad, and I was terrified. Does this seem normal?

Hey, Sam! I got an idea! Turn to the left, then pass two hallways and turn right at the first door you see.

"_Door? Why would there be a door in the sewers?"_

_Just do it!_

You know, sometimes I like my Voice, sometimes I hate it, and sometimes it's just there! The whole thing with how I feel about my Voice is like a roller coaster, but I unfortunately had to do what it said. I didn't have any other choices. Zack was following the sound of our footsteps and Reg was chasing away rats so Maddy couldn't play with them. He seemed to enjoy making Maddy mad.

"Reg! Stop it!" She yelled. "I want to play with them! They remind me of puppies!"

"How can they remind you of puppies?" Lilly asked.

"Some puppies are small and black." Maddy _began. _"They have long tails, too. Well, actually, they cut the tails off after a while. I don't know why. I think it's because the tails have to many muscles and will wag too much and break, so they cut them off. Anyways, that's why rats remind me of puppies! I also like their beady eyes!"

Maddy continued while we kept on walking. She soon realized that we were six feet ahead of her and ran up to us. She then complained about us leaving her. Zack was mumbling about how Maddy is never quite. He then joined Maddy in her complaining. They talked until we reached the door.

"Reg said, 'Stop it or I'll bite you!'" Lilly said.

They both stopped talking. I opened the door and walk in. Well, I had Will unlock it first, but I don't want to get into details. That, and I don't care, just so long as we got in! There was nothing there but a big empty room.

"Sam, I don't think we'll find the Detention in here." Will said.

"Way to go, O fearless and wonderful leader!" Corin said.

"I don't need the sarcasm, Corin!" I said.

"And you also don't need to be leader!" He replied.

"WOOF! BARK! WOOF!" Reg went crazy. He ran up to the wall on the other side of the room and began to bark at it. There was nothing there.

"STOP IT!" Corin yelled at him. Reg ignored him and kept barking. "Stop it you stupid mutt!"

"Don't insult him!" Lilly and Maddy said.

"No! Please insult him! He's annoying." Zack _began._ "I don't see any use for him! His bark is high pitched and loud! Any erasers or Flyboys in the area will find us and kill us! Lilly, if you can talk to him, tell him to shut it!"

"Zack! Be nice!" I said.

"It is getting annoying." Will added.

Lilly ran up to Reg and grabbed him. "Quite boy! We have to be quite as a church mouse! Don't bark!" Reg continued barking. Lilly tried to cover his mouth, but he kept braking. He squirmed out of Lilly's arms and ran through the wall! That's right! Through the wall! Just another weird part of my life!

Lilly walked up to the wall. "It's not real!" She said. We all looked confused. Corin walked up and put his hand on it.

"It's a tarp!" He said. He pulled it aside. We all walked in. We looked around the dark space to see what was there. To the left was a table with a cage on it. The experiment inside was a little boy, about eight years old. His eyes looked to big for his head, his skin had patches of scales on it, and his hair was falling out. He had three fingers on each hand and six toes. On his side, part of his skin was gone.

If he did live, he would be in pain. I looked to the right. There was one cage with a girl and a cat in it. The cat had wings, but they looked like a patch job. Like a two-year-old put them on. The girl…I'm not going to tell you. I will say this: She looked pathetic and hurt. Her hair looked like it was sand. That's the only part I can say.

It took all the strength I had to keep myself from puking. Not just at how the girl looked, but at the fact that people could do this! That they could hurt someone else and not care! That a human could treat another human like they weren't human! I was sickened by the thought of God's creation being treated like dirt!

I looked ahead. There was a staircase with Reg at the top. He was barking like crazy. We all walked up. Each stepped seamed to take years. What was up there? Would we die? Would we get captured? I had to think of something else! I looked at my Flock. It didn't help.

Corin was covered in bruises. At least, his face was. He covered his arms with a jacket, but I knew that he was hurt and that he was covered in cuts and bruises and scares were needles had taken blood. Maddy had a small scar on her chin and multiple bruises. The sleeve of her shirt had ripped, revealing a scar where an eraser had cut her with his claw. Her pants were banged up, too. Zack looked like had been in a street fight. He had a bruise above his eye, a cut on his cheek, a big hole in his shirt with a cut and bruise showing, and multiple other injuries. Lilly, who had been through more, was the worst.

Her pink outfit was covered in red. Her blonde hair was getting a bit of its wave back, and was covered in dirt from the last battle, which I missed. There was some blood in her hair, too. The right side of her face was completely bruised. There was no doubt about it. She had a cut that went from the left side of her face to her right wrist. The were a few gaps in it, and it cut cross her chin and shoulder, which made it look smaller, but it was still pretty big.

We finally got to the top of the staircase. I looked at Reg. He had a cut on his back, and patch of fur missing from his leg, and his collar was barely hanging on to his neck. He ran up to the door that was in front of us. He barked like a mad man…or…man dog. Corin opened it. We walked in to a science lab.

"Ugh! This is the last place I want be!" Maddy said. Zack covered her mouth before she could say more. Reg began to sniff around.

"_Were are we?"_

_The Detention. It's in a forest right outside of St. Paul. Go searching for files. They have the word "Confidential" stamped on them in big, red letters. _

"_These files are important because?"_

_Just find them! Do you want another brain attack!_

I let out a loud sigh. I sent the Flock searching around the room. We looked in drawers, under tables and the things on the tables, and in desks. Nothing was here but science stuff. I looked in another part of the room while my Flock was still searching through a desk. I opened a closet and began to look.

Warmer.

"_Just tell me if they're in this box!"_

_Colder._

"_This other box?"_

_Luke warm._

"_You're not funny! This __other__ box?"_

_Antarctic!_

"_This bigger box?"_

_Warmer._

"_This smaller box?"_

_Close, but no cigar!_

"_This box that I can't reach?"_

_BINGO!_

"_Thank you!"_

I reached up for it. Of coarse, all the important stuff is hard to get. I had to fly about four inches to reach it. Once I got it, guess who showed up? Ari 2 and his band of merry wolf-men! How fun! Well, they did what they do and we did what we do!

The first wolf boy jumped at me. I ducked and let him hit the closet wall. I slammed the door shut and ran to help the Flock. It was all Flyboys fighting the Flock. All of the Erasers were dead! That confused me, but I took it as a good thing for now. I jumped at the one attacking Corin. After a quick blow to the spine I began to help Will.

I gave one a roundhouse kick. I slammed my hands on another one's ears. I punched one in the ribs. I heard a loud crack before he doubled over and short-circuited. I looked at Maddy. She was doing pretty well. Zack had blown a few up. Reg was now playing with a few arms. Lilly was a big blur because she was just kicking and punching at random, but still doing well.

I punched a Flyboy in the shoulder and then in the face. A few sparks flew out at me, but I didn't feel it. I was use to it by now. I looked over at Corin. He was climbing out a window! He was getting away! He was leaving us!

_Saxim, Lilly, Maddy, Zack, Willber, Reg, and Corin Fly._

Don, don, don, don…Don don don duh! (For those who don't know me to well, that was my dramatic music!) Yeah, I'm just going to leave a big cillfie right there! So you'll be left hanging off the edge of the cliff waiting for more! HAHAHA! I'm so mean! Please R&R! GOD BLESS! 


	17. why did you leave?

**17**

**Clammier: I own Saxim, Lilly, Betty, Corin, Willbuer, Zack, Maddy, and Reg. I own the characters that are made up. If they do not seem to be one of the real characters or a real person in the world (like a famous person) I own them. Except the ones that are based off of people I know. They are own by…not me! But, you don't know which characters they are so you still can't copy them! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman, Angel, or Total. I also do not own Itex, the School, the Whitecoats, the Flyboys, or the Erasers. (Who would want to?)**

**POV…Corin.**

Sam walked to another part of the room. I figured now was a good time to leave. I love my sister. I love the Flock! They are all my friends, but I can't take this! Sam is in charge, and I know that I can do better! Sam doesn't know the first thing about survival! She doesn't know how to take care of kids!

I found a computer and updated the blog. Oh, yeah! Did I forget to mention that we have a blog? Sam and I share it. I looked at it. Apparently, she found away to up date it.

"_She used the computer at Nudge's house. Same with when we went to Gasman's and Iggy's." _Lilly said in my mind.

"_Lilly? Why are you reading my mind?" _I asked.

"_Why are you leaving? We need you're help! I've talked to Sam's Voice. It says we need to stay together!"_

"_I know we need to stay together, but __I__ need to clear my head."_

"_But you know you can't just leave!" _She whined.

"_I know! I'm going to clear my head. I'll come back. I just need to take some time to listen to God for a while. Don't tell Sam where I'm going."_

"_I don't know where you're going." _She said in a cute, innocent voice.

"_Lilly, I know you can read my mind. Promise me you won't tell Sam where I'm going."_

"_Ok. I promise." _

I saved the blog just as Erasers and Flyboys poured into the room! Lilly screamed and Reg began to attack. Ari 2 just watched. I punched an Eraser and kicked a Flyboy in the ribs. I heard a loud crack before he fell. I looked around to see if everyone was all right. Maddy and Zack were doing fine. Will was helping Reg. Lilly was just standing there with her eyes closed. None of the Erasers or Flyboy noticed her. Just then, She opened her eyes and all off the Erasers fell to the floor. Ari 2 had already left though.

That's when Sam came back. She tackled one of the Flyboys that was attacking me. I figured that I would escape now, but I had to take out a few more Flyboys. As the other kept on fighting I took out ten Flyboys on the way to the window. One stood in my way. I punched him in the face and threw him to the side.

I looked back. There were then Flyboys attacking Will and Sam. Reg had a decent pile of arms to play with. Zack had blown up a few dozen and Maddy had a pretty big pile herself. Lilly was a big blur of kicking and punching, but she was fine. The group would be ok. I would leave the window open so they could escape.

I began to crawl out the window when I heard Sam call my name. I turned to see her staring at me. I know that the battle scene was horrible, but I don't remember it. All I remember is the look she gave me. The look of hurt, disappointment, pain, and betrayal. She thought I was leaving because I wasn't on her side. She thought I was either with the enemy or on my own.

I didn't have time. An alarm went off and I jumped out the window. I flew fast and hard. I had to clear my head, first, of my worry, second, of my confusion. When did everything go wrong? When did our lives become our parent's lives? When did we lose everything that was good and trade it for this?

**Sam's POV**

He jumped out the window as an alarm went off. I tried to keep myself from crying. A few tears fell down, but I bit the inside of my check and wiped the tears away. I wiped them away just in time to get hit in the back of the head!

**(Enter dramatic music!) Oh! Sam is unconscious! What will happen? Will Sam find out that Corin intends on coming back, but just needs time to think? Did anyone believe me when I said they had a blog? I told you! And, it's not just in the story! It's a real blog! It's my blog. It's called "Saxim Fly: The Blog." So, please R&R! GOD BLESS!**


	18. cry run fight escape

**18**

**Claimer: I own everything in here that isn't in the original books.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is in the original books. This is just my fantasy thing.**

**Sam's POV…DUH!**

I woke up in a…guess what…CAGE! Oh, the joy! I looked around. Will wasn't there. Zack was looking at me. Well, at least facing me. He looked like a beaten up punching bag!

"Sam? You awake?" He asked.

"Yeah. Ow!" I felt the back of my head. A walnut-sized bump was there. "I'll be fine. Status?"

"Bruised cheek, arm feels like a tap can break it, and I'm sore all over." He said.

I looked around, a dark lab with no windows. Well, aren't they happy people! Maddy was in a cage next to me. She stirred around a little before she woke up.

"Sam? Zack? Reg? What happened?" She asked. Reg was in her cage, licking the scar on her arm. " I fell like-" she was cut off by the door opening and light flooding the room.

Lilly was being dragged in by an Eraser and a Flyboy.

"LET ME GO!" she screamed. Her face was completely bruised on the left. "GET OFF!"

They threw her in a cage next to Zack. Reg went crazy and began to bark like there was no tomorrow. The wolf-jerks left and the room was dark again. My eyes had to readjust to the light change, but I could soon see. Lilly was crying, Zack's dark brown eyes were full of worry, and Maddy was confused and speechless. Reg soon curled up in the corner of the cage closest to Lilly.

I counted, five of us here, and two of us missing. Could this day get worse? Just as I thought that, Will was brought in. Two Erasers, a Flyboy, and a Whitecoat guarded him. His face was full of pain, his eyes full of regret. I was worried for all of them, and I had the job of taking care of them, comforting them, and getting them out of here!

"_LORD! Help me! I can't do this!"_

_Sam, relax! You have the right idea in asking God, but don't worry you can do this, but before you do I need to tell you-_

"_JUST STOP! I can't take this! Give me five minutes, please! I need to think!"_

_But, Will-_

"_Yeah, he was probably micro-chipped with a tracker or something! I DON'T CARE! We'll ignore it for now!" _Tears streamed down my face.

Sam, it's not that! It's- 

"GO AWAY! My brother just abandoned me! We're half dead! We're scared! We don't need you to bug us and make it worse!"

Ok. I get it, but just let me say this: Corin didn't abandon you. He was just as confused as you are.

"_Stop it!"_

_He was told by your dad that if this ever happened he needed to take charge. He was scared and worried just like you! He left to clear his head and try to understand! _

"_STOP IT!"_

_He didn't want _you_ to be in charge because he didn't want you to get hurt! Don't be mad at him for trying to clear his head so he could be able to help _you!

"_GO AWAY! STOP IT!" _I snapped. I couldn't take it! I _was_ scared, half dead, and I _did_ feel like he abandoned me and left me all alone! Even if he didn't mean to! What was I suppose to do? The Voice left. I cried. I couldn't take it for one more second. Every tear I had held back for the past few weeks came running down.

"Sam?" Maddy asked. "We're gonna be ok? Right? They're not going-to-going to kill us, are they? What's gonna happen? SAM!" I couldn't answer. I wouldn't be understandable and it was too hard to talk. "SAM!"

"MADDY!" Will yelled. Everything went quite. "Leave her alone. We'll be fine. Just give her a minute." I looked up, expecting to see him give me a comforting smile, but He just looked at the bottom of his cage letting silent tears fall down.

Wills' POV 

"What have I done? I did it to save them, but Sam, Lilly, Zack, and Maddy will hate me. What have I done?"

**Sam's POV…again**

I was losing it, and Maddy and Zack were silently crying. Reg whimpered in his little corner. I was afraid to pray, afraid that the Voice would come back and talk to me if I said anything in my mind.

**(a/n: Yeah, I'm throwing God into this, and I know, it's going to make some of you stop reading. Too bad.) **

I cried until my eyes were dry. That must have been hours. I looked up. Three little faces and a furry face were all looking at me. I looked at Will. He was still looking down. I sighed.

"Guess I'm doing this on my own."

_No! You have me!_

"_If I wasn't so exhausted from crying I would yell at you! You make things worse! Forget how I said that you weren't so bad a few weeks ago, 'cause I changed my mind!"_

"_Sam? Are we gonna get outta here?" _Lilly asked.

"Yes."

"_I can help! Watch!"_

Lilly closed her eyes and her expression went blank. She sat there for minutes.

"_Lilly?" _A shock went down my spine.

The locks on our cages came off. We all stared in amazement, except Will. Reg barked happily.

"SHHHHH!" We all said. Lilly did it again, but this time I think she did something to the cameras and listening devices in the room.

"It's safe!" She said in a high-pitched, happy voice as she climbed out of the cage. "The cameras are playing things that they've already played and the listening devisis are all off!"

I loved how she would try to say big words and then say them wrong without caring. It made me smile a bit. We crawled out of our cages and I walked over to Will. He sat there. I opened the door and tugged on his arm.

"Hey, we're breaking out of this dump! Let's go!" I said.

"Wha?" He snapped out of his trance. "Oh, yeah. Let's go!"

He got out and began to walk to the back of the room. I saw a computer and walked over to it.

"Give me a sec." I said. I began to get my blog at Yahoo! We don't have a lot of time." Zack said.

"Kay, I'll be right there. Find anther way out other then that main door."

"Yeah, like that'll be easy." Will said.

I began to several blogs. I always put a date that it wasn't when I do a blog, which is perfect when I want to make it seem like I've done different blogs at different times. Exactly what I was doing. I got to my last one as Lilly and Reg found a door in the back.

"This way! I think one of the Whitecoats thought that this was a door to an old part that they never use! We could-" A school-bell sound went off.

"What's that?" Maddy asked. "I know this place is called like, the School or the Detention, but what is with that bell? It's sound like an actual school bell."

"They're coming!" I said. "Mom and Dad use to tell me stories, and they said if I ever got here, that bell meant a new experiment was gonna start!" I typed fast. Just as I saved it, two Erasers walked in!

"RUN!" I said. We all ran to the door as the Erasers came after us. Will and I slammed it shut and locked it.

"That's not gonna hold 'em off for long!" Zack said. "We need something to barricade the door or something! Like in those cartoons Maddy and I use to watch, but we don't have time to go looking for-"

"HERE!" Lilly interrupted. "This closet is full of wood planks!"

Lilly and Maddy brought a few to us. The Erasers were pounding on the door! We put the planks under the doorknob and blocked the door way best we could. We fell on the floor, exhausted.

"AHEM! Let's go! This dump isn't really a place I wanna stay in!" Zack said.

We looked around. A dark, creepy, dusty, lab hallway with lights hanging down. The space in between the lights was three feet. So, we saw a circle of light, darkness, another circle of light, darkness again, and so on.

"Talk about something from a horror movie." Will said.

We stood up. "Sounds like fun. Let's go." I said. We ran down the hallway. It seemed endless. We ran until we came to the end of it. "Now what?" I asked. I looked around, the only thing we could do was go through a tiny air vent that only fit the kids. "Reg, get a good whiff of Will! You're going to lead the kids to outside! Crawl around until you find light and then find Will's scent."

"Sam! What about you guys?" Lilly asked.

"We'll find away out." I said before Maddy and Zack jump in. We heard a bang. "Erasers! GO!" Will moved the cover for the vent, and once they were all in, we ran!

"Why are we going toward them?!" Will asked.

"There's a door back there!" I said just as I saw it. The Erasers also came into view, and guess who lea the pack? Ari 2! I open the old door, almost ripping it off its rusted hinges. We ran in and hid in the shadows.

"Sam, something happened and I need to tell you!" Will said.

I slapped my hand over his mouth and put my finger to my lip. The Erasers walked in. I pointed to a closet. We crawled in. I left small crack in the door and saw a window through it, but an Erasers leg got in my way!

"_Come on! MOVE IT, Fur ball!" _ He moved, but another one was right next to the window, and of coarse, one smelled us! _"Stupid super-sensitive noses!"_

Will got next to me and tried to look trough the door. I motioned for him to back up. The Eraser went to the hiding spot we were just in, and then looked at the closet. I scurried to the back of the closet. Maybe, if we hid behind this junk he won't see us.

The door opened. Adrenalin rushed through me. My heart rate went up. I began to think of endless possibilities and a bunch of plans. I moved back a bit more, and the Eraser saw it! The box that was covering me was torn away and a bunch of Erasers noticed. Will and I flew close to the floor and got out of the closest. We stood up back-to-back in the center of the room. We got ready to fight. An Eraser leapt at me and I punched his gut! Two more attacked I flew up and let them hit each other! Will knocked out a few and blew up five!

I swooped down and hit a couple. I found some glass containers on a desk and threw them at the Erasers. Three fell to the floor and two more jumped at me. I ducked and flew into the legs of a ten. More Erasers came into the room. Will blew them up and ran to a door.

"SAM! LET'S BREAK OUT OF THIS DUMP! NOW!" He yelled franticly from across the room.

"Go! I'll catch up!" I shouted back. He ran through the door and I flew that way. A group of dog breathed Erasers stood in my way. I went for the window and, one the way, picked up a bomb that Will dropped. I was two feet away from the window when Ari 2 stood in front of me. I knew it was him. He looked so much different from the rest. Like, they were newer versions and he was the old version.

"Hi, Sammy! Where ya going?" He asked in a sarcastically friendly tone. It made me sick.

"Out of here! Away from you! Anywhere that isn't filled with sick-o scientist and their evil wolf-jerk pets, really!" I replied in an equally sarcastic voice. He snarled at me. "Aww! Poor puppy gonna cry?" He was going to attack. I knew it. I had to abandon my plan of dramatically jumping threw the window and throwing a bomb at them.

"Aww. Poor Sam gonna cry when I tell her she's gonna lose her friend?" He smiled and all the Erasers laughed. I stuck the bomb on his shoulder, hit start, and flew to the window. They would have attacked me had it not been for Ari crying for help. It was a small bomb. It was only going to blow him arm off. No big deal!

I flew through the window as fast as I could. My hair got caught on the shattered glass. I felt it rip out of my head it different places. I left myself freefall a bit and then snapped out my wings! I flew away just as the bomb went off. A few Erasers fell out the window. It was really bloody. I flew for a little bit, then looked back. Ari was holding what was left of his arm as Whitecoats came in a tried to help him.

"You'll pay, Sam!" He yelled. "You're not safe! You've got an enemy with you no matter what you do! YOU'LL PAY!"

I turned around and flew faster. I had to find the Flock.

**(Dramatic music!) Now, to those of you who say "You're putting in this, I'm not gonna read it!" TOO BAD! I don't care if you stop reading! I LOVE the fact that people like this and read and give me good reviews, but if don't like it I don't mind. I'm not going to get offended because a few people don't like me putting my God in my stories. If you leave a bad review, I'm going to ignore it! I'm not going to reward jerks that treat me badly because I put my faith and my belief in my stories. If you don't like, don't read it! To those of you who don't care if put God in it or not and those of you who think it's great, WOUNDERFUL! It's good that people like God in everything. And, I'm glad that people will support me in this. HOPE YOU LIKE IT! GOD BLESS!**


	19. sorry

To all of you who think I was rude in the last chapter, Sorry. Let me explain. Every time something about God is put in place other then the Bible section (not just on fanfiction, but on other site too) people freak out! They go "OOOO! I'm gonna report you!" or "Ooooo! You can't do that!" or "You're a religious freak that needs to go away!" or some other ridiculous thing that doesn't MATTER! I'm allowed to talk about God! I made a big deal because I knew someone else would if I didn't.

Sorry if my methods seemed rude, sorry if I offended you, but I'm not going to tolerate this whole "God can't be in anything Church! You're a religious maniac! You can't talk about God!" GARBAGE! I'm allowed to say that God exists!

**Whether you believe in the Bible or not is your business and if you don't like the fact that I do believe in the Bible, don't tear me down and get mad. That's all I was trying to say. **

**Sorry if made someone upset or offended you. **

**GOD BLESS!**


	20. cave and trees

**20**

**I don't own Maximum ride or the Whitecoats or The Erasers or any of that stuff.**

**I own this storyline, the Characters in it that aren't in the MR books and all that stuff.**

**Sam's POV**

I flew around looking for my Flock. Were they alive? Did the Erasers and Flyboys get them? What happened? Where was Will? I had to find them!

_May I help?_

"_NO!"_

_Please?_

"_NO!"_

_I'm asking nicely!_

"_LEAVE!"_

_I can't! I'm you! Remember!_

"_NO! You're not! GO AWAY!"_

_FINE!_

Silence. THANK GOD! I flew around for a while. When I was about 12 miles away I saw a little black and tan spot on the ground. I tucked in my wings and let myself fall. I snapped them out just before I landed. Reg jumped into my arms. He licked my face until I set him down.

"Hey, boy! Where are they at?"

"WOOOOO! ARF! ARF!" He jumped up-like, fifty feet in the air-and down. He ran in a circle and then north. I followed him until I thought we might end up in CANADA! He took me to a cave. It was conveniently located in a forest so thick it would pretty hard to find.

I walked in and looked around. I barley got to see anything before I got trampled by three kids.

"SAM! WE MISSED YOU! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Lilly screamed happily.

"Oh my gosh! I thought we weren't gonna see you again! I thought you had gotten captured! We were sooooooooo worried!" Maddie said, and then she continued. "Don't ever scare us like that again! Don't leave us alone!"

I began to listen to Zack. Hopefully he would be less talkative.

"SAM! I was crying about you! I thought you were dead! I ask Will what would happen and he didn't say anything other then 'I don't know.' So I got soooooo worried! Don't make me cry like that! We found this cave and I tried to run away to come save you, but they wouldn't let me!" He said.

"O-ok! I get it! You were worried about me! Now, please, l-let me b-breathe." I gasped. They got off and let me catch my breath. I looked around. Will sat up against the wall. He smiled at me.

"Hey! Sam! How ya doin'?" He called over to me.

"Fine! And, what do you have against saying the full word?!" I stood up.

Reg ran in and began to bark and lick everyone's face. He jumped in Will's lap and curled u to sleep. The sun was beginning to set. I noticed that Zack and Maddie were trying to start a fire. Once they got it started Lilly crawled into my lap and fell asleep.

I sighed. After she saw me cry and freak-out, after all that happened they trusted me as leader. I guess I was just going to have to, as Andi would say, suck it up and drive on! I moved some of Lilly's hair out of her face. Maddie and Zack were curled up in the corner and Will was sleeping. Soon, Maddie and Zack joined everybody else in their trip to Dreamland.

"Guess I have watch." I said to the air. I was just glad to have us all back together. Well, almost all of us.

"_Where did Corin go?"_

_I-I can tell you. _ The voice said hesitantly

"_Can we say 'No.'?"_

_No, I can't._

"_You just did."_

_My point is, I can help! Whether you want me to or not, I will help. You could die if I don't, anyways._

"_Sure. I'll believe that. NOT!"_

_You know what? You are just taking your anger out on me!_

"_Yes, and do you know why? Because everything you tried to do to help didn't!"_

_Um…let's see, the time you had to stand up to Corin and I took control! The time you were in the bathroom at the Cheese Wheel! At Will's house when you were making escape plans! I've helped you a lot!_

"_Yes, and I'm thankful for that, but I can't think with you in my head!"_

_We have to think Sam. It's our Flock. I am not going to let me get hurt._

"_Your not me! Stop it!"_

_I understand how you feel. You are happy that I helped you, but now you think I am just a pain._

"_Yeah, that's why I shouldn't of let my guard down and thought that you weren't a pain!" _

_Sam, I am tiered of this! I'll watch you guys! You're going to sleep and shut it!_

"_What?"_

Pain shot through my head. I couldn't stand it! Pictures shot through my mind.

_Memorize them. I'll take care of things here. _

"_B-but how?"_

_I may not be there, but I see what's going on. Trust me, you'll wake up if something happens. I know you don't trust me anymore, but I am part of you, only when I get in your mind though. Trust me._

Black out. Again! The joy of that.

**Please read and review! GOD BLESS! Is the voice good or bad? What will happen? Why was Will upset in the last chapter? How is the Voice a part of Sam? Find out! **


	21. dream message is will a traitor

**Chapter 20**

Claimer: I OWN THIS STORY! You copy it and you will pay! I own the characters and everything that is made up by me.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride and the Flock and everything made by James Paterson.**

**WARNING: My chapters got mixed up. GOOD NEWS!: I fixed it! This is the real chapter 20! YAY! Everyone clap for joy! Now I'm gonna sing "Joy To The World" for no reason whatsoever! ENJOY!**

**Sam's POV**

"Where am I?" I mumbled. I was on something soft. Falling asleep in a hard cave means you wake up in a hard cave, right? Well, in my case it means you wake up in a hard cave or a cold cage, but soft still isn't suppose to be involved. I sat up and looked around. My room? I was in my room?

I walked to the door and opened it, expecting something like a dark abyss or a cliff edge with sharp rocks at the bottom, because that's usually how it is in dreams like this. There was no dark abyss. Just my house!

"Um…ok?" I said to myself.

I walked around and found a bowl of raviolis in the kitchen. A note next to it said:

_Dear Sam,_

_It's over now. We found the others and stopped the School and Itex. Don't worry about the others. Here, I made you so found._

_-Love, Max._

"_Weirdness. Voice, I'm expecting you to give me some even weirder input. Not that I want it, though." _I thought.

Nothing. No weird comments, no "I'm a part of you" stuff, and no "I can't help you, this is a test" trash. What is going on? I looked around the kitchen. The can that the raviolis came in was still on the counter. I rinsed it out and took it outside to the recycling bin.

"_This isn't right. Mom never signs something 'Max' when it's to Corin and me. And she never leaves something un-recycled."_

I made a decision right there. Mom didn't leave this for me. This is a trap. I threw the can away and looked up. Lilly!

"Lilly!" I ran to her. "Hey, Lil! What's up?"

Her face was blank. She stared at me.

"You left us." She said.

"What? Lilly, I didn't leave you."

"Then why are you here?! Why aren't you with us?!" She screamed. "Oh, I forgot, you didn't leave us…yet."

"Yet? Lilly, I would never leave you guys."

"You will. Just look at Maddy. This is what is going to happen when you leave." Lilly stepped aside and I saw Maddy, crumpled on the ground in pain. She was bleeding, crying, and looking at me. She mouthed the word "Why?"

"You don't know what's going to happen, Sam." Lilly said. "They said you would leave and that you didn't care about us."

I bet down to her eye level. "Lilly, you know you can't trust the Whitecoats. They're bad people. They always lie to us."

"Who said they told me? One of you is going to leave. I know Corin already did. If anyone else is going to leave, it's you."

"Lilly, what do you mean?"

"You always try to be like your brother and all the pressure is on you. You'll be the one to leave. If not you, then him. He gets this message too. Be ready. If he leaves you have to fight a traitor. If you leave you have to fight your family."

Strom clouds were filling the sky. Where they came from, I don't know. Wind blew and Maddy disappeared. Like she was sand blown away by the wind. Everything else went away too. Lilly and I were all that was left.

"I have faith in you, tough." Lilly said, breaking the silence. I looked at her. "They told me you would leave, but I never believed them. I just brought you the message." Her blue, tear-filled eyes looked at me. "You can't leave. You have to stay."

"Lilly, I told you, I'm not leaving."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then, I wish I could say the same for him."

"Him who?"

"The traitor."

"Who is he?"

"Narrow it down. How many he's do we have?"

"Will and Zack won't leave."

"I don't know. You could be right. I'm just the messenger not the message. Don't ask me."

I put my hands on her shoulders.

"Lilly, whoever told you that is lying."

She slipped away from my grasp.

"I hope so." She blew away like sand. Wind came from nowhere and I stood up.

"How do I get out of here?" I screamed. "This isn't a nightmare, it's real! Tell me how to leave!"

"Sam." A voice said. It sounded like mom. I turned around to see…myself. "Sam." The reflection said. "It's not your mom. It's you. You sound just like her."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You. And your Voice."

"Get me out of here!"

She giggled. "You can't get out of reality. You said it yourself, 'This is real.' I tried to tell you about him, but you wouldn't listen."

"I don't believe it! This is a real message, but it's still a dream. Now get me out of here. He won't betray us."

"Fine. Don't believe me, but let me ask you, what would you do it the people you loved were threatened?"

I woke up in the cave. I looked around. The sun was rising and Will was poking the fire with a stick.

_Traitor._

"_Shut up!"_

I looked at Lilly. She was peacefully asleep in my lap.

_Don't ask her, she doesn't remember._

"Will?"

"Yeah, Sam. What's up?"

"You won't leave us, will you?"

He was silent. He closed his eyes and thought for a while. "No. I won't leave." I heard him mumble "Not permanently, at least."

_Be ready. He's leaving._

"_Go away." _

Maddy woke up, and the first words she said was "I'm hungry! Oh, good morning!"

"Good morning." I replied.

"Hey, Mad. Wanna help me go catch breakfast?" Will asked.

"Sure! I've never been hunting before! Is it fun? You have to teach me! This is gonna be great!"

"Ok. Calm down." Will laughed. "Let's go."

They flew off. The image of Maddy in my dream flashed through my head. I clutched on to Lilly. I couldn't stand to lose any of them.

"Sam." A muffled voice said. I looked down at Lilly. "You're crushing me."

"Oh, sorry." I let go.

"I like breathing, Sam." Lilly laughed.

"Yeah, me too."

Reg walked into the cave with a rat in his mouth.

"Well, where have you been?" I asked.

He wagged his tail and gave me a smile.

"Ewww! He's eating a rat! Gross!" Lilly said.

"And what do you think Maddy and Will are coming back with?"

"Not rat!"

"Well, you never know."

Zack groaned. "Ugh! Caves aren't fun!" He said. "Next time, lets sleep in a tree."

"Ok." I said. We waited for Maddy and Will to get back. Every second when on for hours. Every minute when on for years. Time didn't move. Every thought in my head was nothing but worry and doubt. What would happen? Would Will give Maddy to the Whitecoats? Would Maddy die? What would happen?

Finally they came back. Will held three rats and Maddy held some berries.

"Breakfast!" Will said.

Maddy looked at Reg. "Why does everyone have to kill rats? What did they do to you? They were just minding there own business and bam! We kill them! Why?"

**Please review. GOD BLESS!**


	22. his guilt

Chapter…

**Chapter…. I lost count.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mr or itex or the school or the whitecoats or any of that stuff.**

**Claimer: I own everything else.**

**WARNING: I've had some computer problems, so if something seems wrong like, I'm a chapter off or something, sorry. I checked to see what chapter I'm on, but I'm not sure how right I am.**

**Will's POV.**

"Yes." I spoke into a little microphone. "Yes that's right. They just ate. Yes, I know. The nearest town? Ok. I'll be there. Over and out." I felt sick. I hated myself for it. I had no choice. It was this or let my brothers die. I know they treat me like dirt, but they're still my brothers.

" '_I'm sorry, Sam. Forgive me, Lilly. Don't be mad, Maddy. Don't take it personal, Zack. Reg, don't be that way. I don't mean to hurt you.' I have to say that to all of them." _ This is what I'm going to say. I know they'll be hurt and this is my apology. Reg will be mad and bark at me. Lilly will cry. Maddy will scream "Why?" at me. Zack will be hurt. And Sam…Sam will kill me! She'll slaughter me because she'll be last to know and will be too late to save them. I hate myself.

"Will." Sam called. "What are you doing? We're going to fly to Tennessee."

"What? Why?" I called back.

"Voice said so!"

"Ok. Give me a minute!" I pulled out the microphone. "Change in plans." I listened to my earpiece.

"What?!" a voice yelled at me.

"They're going to Tennessee and I promise you nothing I say will stop them! Hope you have a School there." They had been changing names to keep Sam from finding them and to keep away from the cops.

"It's called the Detention there. Be ready. Plans will go as planed but in Tennessee."

"Yes, sir." I walked back into the cave. I still felt sick. I still felt like crud. I wanted to tell them and beg for forgiveness, but I couldn't. I'm sorry. I wanted to scream it. I felt like I would die! I deserved to.

Sam's POV

We began our flight. Maddy was talking with Lilly. Well, actually, she was talking _to_

Lilly. Zack fiddled with a bomb. Will was silent. I held Reg, who licked my face.

_Something is wrong._

"_I know." _

_Ask Will._

"_Shut it!"_

_Ask him._

"_Leave me alone! I'm not in the mood."_

_Ok._

**Writers block. Sorry it's so short. GOD BLESS!**


End file.
